Re: Chain of Memories Final Mix
by Mr. Xelander
Summary: "A lo largo de este camino aguarda algo que necesitáis. Más para reclamarlo… Habréis de perder algo muy querido para vosotros" Esas fueron las palabras que el encapuchado les dejo, las que los guiaron al castillo y a las nuevas batallas que tendrían que afrontar. Pronto descubrirían que Ansem no era el final, solo el principio. Secuela de Re: Kingdom Hearts.
1. Castillo del Olvido

**Disclaimer. **Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, eso ya quedo claro en la primera parte. Los recuerdos de Shido que aparecen están directamente sacados de la novela 17, aunque en los primeros capítulos no haya ninguno, la traducción de esta le pertenece a Einherjar Project. Como tal hay que decir que en futuros capítulos habrá spoilers de dicha novela.

-Personaje hablando.

-_Personaje pensando_.

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma.

_Informe Ansem o recuerdo._

Como sugiere el nombre esta es la versión Final Mix del fic Re: Chain of Memories, el cual para cuando leías esto estará borrado. Esta decisión se debe mayormente a que he cometido varios errores con este fic, sobre todo en la parte cronológica.

Por ello he decidido borrar el fic de Chain of Memories y rehacerlo (el de 358 no dado que solo tiene 5 capítulos y acabo antes corrigiéndolos). Pero en el caso de este voy a hacer muchos cambios, de ahí la parte de Final Mix, siendo el más importante un lavado de cara para mejorar la ortografía y redacción, que al leerlo de nuevo casi se me caen los ojos. También añadiré nuevas escenas y cambiare otras, pero la parte básica se mantiene (salvo un par de cosas relacionadas con la historia del castillo, no de los pisos).

Con esto dicho tengo poco más que decir aparte de que espero que la nueva versión os guste, que probablemente el 358/2 Days no se actualice hasta que no termine este y que es muy probable que también haga una revisión del 1 en algún momento, pero tardare más, ese no lo escribí tan mal como este.

**NOTA. **Me encanta Kingdom Hearts, pero puedo garantizar que encontrarle sentido a veces puede dar muchos quebraderos de cabeza, en especial si quieres relacionar CoM con 358/2 Days, por suerte esta será la última vez que cuelgue este capítulo.

* * *

_-¿Eh? ¡Ehhh!- la sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sora cuando noto a un cierto perro amarillo mirándolos desde el camino frente a ellos. Un cierto perro amarillo que ya vio una vez, el mismo que lo despertó en Ciudad de Paso._

_-¿De todos los momentos en los que podía aparecer escoge precisamente este?- farfullo Noctis en shock, incapaz de aceptar que el animal aparecería ahora de todos los momentos posibles, después de todo cuanto había pasado._

_-¿Pluto?-Donald estaba tan sorprendido, sino más, que los demás por ver al perro del rey Mickey delante de ellos. Si ellos ni siquiera sabían dónde estaban no veía una forma lógica en que Pluto hubiera acabado aquí con ellos._

_Ellos acabaron aquí tras derrotar a Ansem… y eso fue hace un par de días, si los cálculos no les fallaban. Si en el momento en que lo derrotaron y vieron como los mundos eran restaurados no hubo rastro alguno del perro ahora se les hacía raro verlo aquí._

_-Pluto, ¿dónde has estado?- la última vez que Donald y él lo vieron fue al poco de llegar a Traverse Town, antes incluso de encontrarse con Noctis. Al recordarlo ahora le parecía que habían pasado años desde aquellos días, aunque haciendo cálculos era fácil de ver que no habían pasado ni dos meses._

_Pero la presencia de Pluto no fue lo que llamo la atención de Sora, o de Harry, ninguno pensó demasiado en la presencia del perro cuando notaron algo, un pequeño detalle que Pluto llevaba con él._

_En cuanto lo vio Goofy no pudo evitarlo -¡Caramba, es el sello real!- del hocico de Pluto colgaba una carta, una carta sellada que llevaba impreso un sello, un sello que recordaba a la cabeza de un determinado rey. Un sello con presencia e imagen real._

_-¡Eh! ¿Has visto al rey Mickey?- Pluto no respondió a Sora, en vez de ello se giró y comenzó a trotar por el camino alejándose de ellos._

_Las sonrisas nacieron en los rostros de todos, la emoción surgiendo en ellos una vez más, las sonrisas cómplices se intercambiaron y Sora se adelantó -¡Vamos, chicos!- aunque Sora fue el primero en perseguirlo Donald y Goofy no tardaron en correr detrás de él, ambos riendo. Noctis les palmeo el hombro a sus dos amigos, Harry y Shido, antes de seguirlos corriendo. Los dos se unieron y poco después el grupo corría sonriente tras el perro amarillo._

* * *

Sora soltó un gran bostezo despertándose en mitad de la noche. Una mirada a su alrededor le confirmo que de hecho era el único despierto, Goofy estaba dormido a un lado del camino, con Donald apoyado en su regazo. Harry estaba tumbado bocabajo con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza sobre estos, casi babeando. Shido y Noctis estaban al otro lado del camino, ambos dormidos, y Sora tuvo que esforzarse por no soltar una carcajada que los despertara, se veían muy graciosos. Noctis estaba extendido tan alto como era, el segundo después de Goofy, echado en mitad del camino, con Shido dormido cerca suya… ambos estaban dormidos profundamente, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón que no podía comprender parecían estar haciendo una competición de ronquidos.

Y por inusual o difícil de creer que sonara, de hecho Shido estaba ganando.

Sora les miro con una última sonrisa antes de levantarse y caminar con cuidado para no despertar a nadie, alejándose un poco del "campamento", pero sin perderlo de vista. Aunque llegaron hace horas a la bifurcación ninguno estaba seguro de cual camino seguir, por lo que decidieron hacer una parada y descansar. El camino hasta ahora había sido fácil, una línea recta, que aunque a veces serpenteaba y otras zigzagueaba nunca se dividía, pero aquí, bajo la luz de la luna, el camino se dividía en dos y Sora no sabía cuál deberían seguir, y decía "sabia" por qué los demás parecían tener la seguridad de que era él quien debía decidir, al final acabo sugiriendo que hicieran una parada para descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Aunque ya había pasado un tiempo de la batalla con Ansem sus secuelas aún se notaban.

-A lo largo de este camino aguarda algo que necesitáis.

Cuando la suave voz resonó en el la fría y solitaria noche Sora dio un giro de 180 grados en un instante invocando su llave espada, solo para ver como detrás de él no había nadie, lo cual basándose en pasadas experiencias solo podía significar una cosa.

-_¡Delante!_\- rápidamente extendió una puerta y con fuerza lanzo un corte semicircular para golpear a cualquiera que estuviera detrás de él, un golpe que habría funcionado si el individuo hubiera intentado atacarle, como no lo hizo era evidente que Sora erro el golpe.

El hombre que vio era uno encapuchado, un hombre mucho más alto que él, con una complexión fuerte oculta con un largo abrigo negro, el mismo abrigo que el hombre al que enfrentaron en Bastión Hueco tenia, y si era tan poderoso como este estar solo era una muy mala noticia para él.

Tras unos momentos en que ambos permanecieron en silencio examinándose mutuamente Sora comprendió que el hombre que tenía enfrente no había venido aquí a luchar –Más para reclamarlo… Habréis de perder algo muy querido para vosotros.

La llave espada desapareció segundos después de que el encapuchado lo hiciera, dejando a Sora una vez más completamente solo en aquel camino. Estaba más preocupado, algo más estresado y definitivamente sabía que era una trampa… pero al menos ahora tenían una dirección que seguir, ya tan solo tenía que volver con los demás para despertarlos y poder seguir el viaje buscando la puerta a la luz.

* * *

Si Sora pudiera ver a lo lejos en la dirección en que planeaban marchar habría podido ver un inmenso castillo de apariencia extraña, casi psicodélica, con una construcción única y torcida, las torres saliendo de torres y grandes cuartos sosteniéndose en el aire como por arte de magia. Este castillo, de una tonalidad exterior similar al mostaza, era a todas luces malas noticias para ellos, y en su interior la cosa no mejoraba, varias plantas llenas de sincorazón de diferentes formas y tamaños, la gran mayoría de ellos ya conocidos, todas ellas completamente blancas.

Pero en un determinado cuarto, no se veía ningún sincorazón, solo varios dibujos esparcidos por el suelo, por las paredes. Todos debían de haber sido pintados por la joven que sostenía un cuaderno y pintaba con dedicación un solitario castillo. Su rostro era hermoso, enmarcado con corto cabello rubio de tonalidad similar a los rayos del sol, pero la expresión triste que adornaba su rostro hacia decaer su imagen.

La muñeca rubia encerrada en una jaula que colgaba cerca de ella era una perfecta representación de su triste situación.

* * *

-Dejando a un lado la pinta siniestra del castillo, la que grita trampa con varios carteles de neón fluorescentes escritos en mayúsculas, parece muy extraño que ese tipo no haya vuelto a aparecer- el gigantesco castillo ante ellos hacia que Noctis se planteara su cordura por plantearse seriamente seguir cerca de ese lugar. Aunque tras ir al Fin del Mundo era evidente que cordura ya no tenían mucha.

-Y tampoco olvidemos la pinta del ambiente- Harry solo podía referirse al ambiente oscuro, lúgubre y retorcido que rodeaba al castillo, uno más propio del que vieron en el final de la batalla con Ansem que el que tenían en su reciente acampada. Era un cambio demasiado drástico con el que vieron hace veinticuatro horas.

Sora permanecía en silencio contemplando el castillo. Todo en el era sospechoso, no necesitaba escuchar a Noctis y Harry para saberlo. Pero también notaba algo extraña con el castillo, algo diferente de nada que hubiera sentido en el largo viaje que cargaban en sus espaldas. Una sensación diferente, un peligro diferente, uno que según su instinto era mayor.

Tras suspirar empujo con fuerza las puertas y entro en el castillo bajo la atenta mirada de Noctis, Donald y Goofy. Shido y Harry estaban discutiendo acerca de las posibles trampas que el castillo podría tener cuando Noctis les llamo la atención para que no se quedaran atrás con los demás y entraran en el castillo lleno de trampas. Solo esperaba que la idea de Harry de la roca rodante gigante no se hiciera realidad.

Lo primero que llamaba la atención del interior del castillo fue un color: Blanco. Las paredes, el suelo, el techo, los adornos, todo era blanco, el corredor en el que se encontraban parecía haber sido diseñado como una elegía al color blanco. Las escaleras conducían hacia una gran puerta, igualmente blanca, que les conduciría hacia otra estancia. Nada de lo que veían les hacía pensar que el blanco no fuera tan popular en las otras salas como lo era en esta.

-Ajiah, ¿seguro que podemos entrar por las buenas?- Goofy miraba a su alrededor preocupado, probablemente pensando en las implicaciones legales y morales de entrar sin permiso en el castillo sin invitación.

Noctis le palmeo el hombro para tranquilizarlo –Ya lo hemos hecho, tarde para arrepentirse y echarse atrás. Además, ese idiota le dijo a Sora por dónde ir.

-Tampoco es que tengamos otra opción si queremos dar con el rey.

-¿El rey? ¿Es que el rey Mickey está aquí?- Goofy miro a Donald impresionado, completamente pillado por sorpresa por la seguridad que Donald había mostrado al declarar que el Rey estaba aquí.

-Es un gigantesco castillo blanco al final de un tétrico camino- dijo Harry intentando hacer notar lo que para él era obvio –Si no está en el castillo barra trampa gigante no sé dónde puede estar.

-Esta aquí. Tengo la corazonada de que esta aquí- Donald cruzo los brazos con una mueca de enfado, los demás no sabían bien si era para remarcar su punto o por enfado hacia lo que Harry había dicho. Probablemente la segunda opción era la correcta.

-¿En serio? Ahora que lo dices, yo siento lo mismo- Goofy estaba sonriendo ante la idea de encontrar al Rey.

-Es curioso... Yo he pensado lo mismo nada más ver el castillo…. ¡He sentido que nuestros amigos están aquí!- ahora Sora estaba emocionado, la perspectiva de encontrar a Riku y al Rey tan rápido era una que no habían tenido y era muy positiva, pero Shido no tardo en mostrarse en desacuerdo.

-Riku puede estar dentro, el Rey ya no estoy tan seguro- a su lado Noctis y Harry no dijeron nada, pero interiormente estaban de acuerdo con él.

-¡Estoy seguro de que el rey Mickey está aquí! ¡Igual que Riku!- Sora seguía en sus trece, nada que los sorprendiera.

-No tan rápido, chicos- Pepito salto desde la capucha de Sora para poder hablar con todos, su rostro mostraba preocupación y algo de miedo –No puede ser una coincidencia.

-Oh, vamos, Pepito. No iras a decir que…

Pepito asintió antes de que Sora pudiera terminar -¡Pues sí! Yo he notado exactamente lo mismo.

-¡Ahí va! ¿Será contagioso?

-Es sospechoso- Harry corrigió a Goofy con voz grave, no creía que algo así se pudiera contagiar, más bien le parecía demasiado sospechoso que todos se sintieran igual. Había tenido su propia ración de cosas o situaciones sospechosas para poder reconocer una cuando la veía. O en este caso cuando se metía de cabeza hasta los tobillos en una.

-Aquí pasa algo raro- Donald no tardo en coincidir con Harry, que todos sintieran lo mismo acerca del castillo era demasiado sospechoso –Deberíamos investigar.

-Vale- Sora acepto rápido y tras cruzar los brazos detrás de la cabeza se encamino hacia la puerta seguido de cerca por Noctis y Goofy.

-Eh, ¿adónde vais?

-Al siguiente piso - Noctis le respondió a Donald con una voz burlona –¿A dónde íbamos a ir sino?

-¿Tenéis miedo?- Sora miro burlón a los tres rezagados. Shido solo rodo los ojos por la actitud de esos dos.

-¡No seas ridículo! ¡Vamos Goofy, Harry!- esas preguntas habían sido perfectas para sacar lo peor de Donald e impulsarlo a actuar como normalmente lo haría Sora… o Noctis. Los demás usualmente tenían tendencia a actuar de forma más sensata o precavida.

-Vale, pero sería mejor cerrar la puerta por donde hemos entrado- Shido se giró hacia la puerta, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al mirarla.

Harry debía de haber pensado lo mismo, o por lo menos algo parecido, porque también se giró y vio lo mismo que Shido, un individuo en un abrigo negro custodiando la puerta cerrada -¡Tenemos visita!

-¿Quién eres?- Sora y Noctis rápidamente invocaron sus espadas y adoptaron una postura de batalla, lo mismo que hicieron los demás. Pero el hombre no dio señales de haberlo oído, y si lo hizo simplemente lo ignoro a favor de caminar hacia ellos con calma.

-¡Wak! ¡Un sincorazón!

-¡No es un sincorazón!- Shido le replico a Donald incrédulo por su pensamiento -¿Cuántos sincorazón de forma humana crees que hemos visto?

-¿Qué importa? ¡Electro!- Donald ignoro que la respuesta a esa pregunta era solo Ansem, y ataco sin saber siquiera si su objetivo era un sincorazón, algo por lo que este no estaba preocupado y cuando del bastón no salió nada, ni siquiera un pequeño chispazo, fue obvio porque el encapuchado no estaba preocupado. Donald tenía el brazo extendido con una mueva complicada mientras recibía cinco miradas en blanco -¡Porras! ¡ELECTRO! ¡ELECTRO!- era inútil, sin importar cuanto agitara el bastón para intentar usar magia nada funcionaba.

-¿HIELO? ¡PIRO!- Harry alzo su vara recitando el corto canto para utilizar las magias que había aprendido en su viaje, pero no funciono, solo lo hizo parecer un idiota agitando una vara -¿¡Por qué no funciona?!

-Pues es evidente. Nada más pisar este castillo… olvidasteis todos vuestros hechizos y habilidades.

-¡Hue?- Sora grito incrédulo cuando escucho la declaración. La sorpresa se extendía también a los demás, ninguno demasiado emocionado por creer en las palabras del encapuchado. Una cosa es que no les salieran unos hechizos, pero de ahí a olvidar lo que habían aprendido en su viaje…

El encapuchado vio como intentaban usar alguna magia o habilidad que habían aprendido, viendo como cada intento acaba a en una decepción para ellos –Aquí, encontrar es perder y perder es encontrar. Así son las cosas en el Castillo del Olvido.

-¿Castillo del Olvido?- Harry repitió el nombre, encontrando que parecía extrañamente apropiado si nada más entrar en el castillo ya les había hecho olvidar cuanto habían aprendido en el último mes.

La oscuridad surgió debajo del encapuchado y este desapareció de su vista, solo para que su voz sonara instantes después, desde detrás de ellos –Aquí hallaras a personas que has conocido en tu vida, incluido alguien a quien añoras.

-¿A quién añoro?- el castaño elegido de la llave espada no tuvo que pensar mucho para llegar a una conclusión -¡Riku! ¿Es que Riku está aquí?

-Si lo que deseas… es dar con él…

El encapuchado extendió el brazo y libero su poder, creando un gran remolino de pétalos de rosa transportados por grandes ráfagas de viento negro. El ataque se dirigía hacia Sora, pero este interpuso su llave espada para defenderse. El ataque nunca impacto, solo atravesó a Sora como si fuera incorpóreo, como si solo pudieran verle, pero no tocarlo, una existencia similar a la de un fantasma.

El encapuchado se encontró después con Noctis quien, armado con Ex Machina, saltaba hacia él -¿Quién demonios eres tú?- Noctis lanzo un corte con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, pero fue inútil, el individuo desapareció en un corredor oscuro para reaparecer cerca de las escaleras. Al ver el rastro de pétalos de rosa Noctis gruño.

Ese poder era similar a la semblanza de Ruby Rose, una de sus amigas de la infancia y compañera en Beacon, y ver a ese tipo al que no conocía de nada utilizarlo le molestaba. Pero le preocupaba aún más lo que le habría hecho a Sora, aunque este no pareciera herido de ninguna forma.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Tome parte de sus recuerdos… y he hecho esto con ellos- el encapuchado le mostro a Shido una extraña carta, un naipe azul con un dibujo de una ciudad. Parecía pensar que eso debía de responder a la duda de Shido, pero ver ese naipe no le decía nada –Si quieres reunirte con tus seres queridos…

Sora atrapo el naipe en pleno aire, el encapuchado hizo un ruido apreciativo. Una vista más cercana le revelo a Sora que el dibujo con la ciudad le recordaba mucho a Ciudad de Paso -¿Qué es esto? ¿Un naipe?

-Una promesa por el reencuentro que tanto ansias. Alza el naipe para abrir la puerta. Tras ella aguarda un nuevo mundo.

El encapuchado se apartó de la puerta, dejándole el camino libre a Sora, aunque este no hizo ademan de andar –Adelante, Sora. Para perder y reclamar, o reclamar y volver a perder…

Cuando estuvo conforme con confundirlos hasta el infierno hizo que un corredor oscuro se abriera bajo él una vez más, cayendo en su interior. Para el alivio de los chicos esta vez no parecía tener planes de regresar a molestarlos.

-Tiene un gusto por lo dramático- Shido había conocido a algunas personas que parecían llevar el dramatismo en la sangre, siendo su hermana pequeña una de ellas. Este tío la superaba con creces, hacía que Kotori Itsuka pareciera una niña inocente incapaz de matar a una mosca –_Aunque Kotori realmente es así… al menos con las cintas blancas._

Sora finalmente permitió que la llave espada se disolviera en luz cuando estuvo seguro de que el individuo no volvería, con lo que se acercó a la puerta –Venga, en marcha- Sora se acercó a la puerta y alzo el naipe. La puerta reacciono, se abrió y dejo salir todo un espectáculo de luces que fue perdiendo fuerza hasta que solo dejo una ondulación de luz.

Sora lo cruzo sin pensarlo.

-Pues vamos- Harry fue el primero en cruzarlo tras Sora.

Shido fue el segundo en cruzarla -Quiero dejar para el registro que esto es una mala idea.

-Como los dejemos solos encontraran una forma de liarla- Donald y Goofy también atravesaron la puerta, dejando tras de sí a un solitario príncipe de Lucis.

Este resoplo, todavía tenía varias preguntas para el tipo del abrigo negro, siendo la principal acerca de su poder y los pétalos de rosa y su posible relación con Ruby o su fallecida madre, Summer. La única forma de saberlo sería avanzar por el castillo –Tampoco planeo quedarme aquí solo. Y no necesitan estar solos para liarla.

Cuando Noctis cruzo la puerta esta se cerró tras él, dejando que el silencio y la tranquilidad volvieran a reinar en la entrada del Castillo del Olvido.


	2. Ciudad de Paso

**Disclaimer.** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, eso ya quedo claro en la primera parte. Los recuerdos de Shido que aparecen están directamente sacados de la novela 17, la traducción de esta le pertenece a Einherjar Project. Como tal debo admitir que en futuros capítulos habrá spoilers de dicha novela.

-Personaje hablando-

-_Personaje pensando_-

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

"_Informe Ansem o recuerdo_"

En respuesta al Review.

**Ptl.** Exacto voy a corregir ambas historias, aunque solo he borrado la original de esta porque estaba mal redactada, al menos a mi parecer, y sabía que podía hacerla mejor. Aparte, en 358/2 Days solo tengo que corregir unas partes de los capítulos, no reescribirlos casi por completo.

* * *

-¿Ciudad de Paso?

Lo último que el peliazul esperaba tras atravesar la gran puerta era acabar en la misma ciudad que le vio encontrarse con los demás. Hace nada estaba en el castillo y tras atravesar la puerta era evidente que ya no estaban en el castillo, algo que no entendía, para ir a Ciudad de Paso debería haber cogido la nave gumi y vajar durante horas cruzando el mar estrellado y peleando con los sincorazón… era evidente que no lo habían echo. También podía ser que no fuera realmente Ciudad de Paso, a fin de cuentas la zona que veía no le sonaba de nada, pero por la apariencia del lugar en el que estaba no podía negar que se parecía demasiado a la ciudad para ser una coincidencia. Y lo que más le preocupaba de toda la situación era que de los cinco que entraron antes que él solo quedara Sora. Sora y el encapuchado.

-¡Olvida eso, Sora! ¡Faltan los chi… ¡Shido!- Pepito fue el primero en verle, pareciendo muy aliviado por ver que él no había desaparecido como los demás. Shido le dio un asentimiento antes de ponerse al día con los otros dos.

-¡Shido!- Sora le saludo feliz de verle, y fue en ese preciso momento en que pareció notar que los demás habían desaparecido -¿Y los demás?

Shido hizo memoria –Entre después de Harry pero los demás ya deberían estar aquí.

Suponiendo que no tardaran demasiado en entrar era evidente que ya deberían saber de ellos, sin embargo no veían a Donald, Goofy y Noctis por ninguna parte, igual que con Harry, quien había entrado antes que el peliazul.

Ante la situación Sora fulmino con la mirada al único culpable lógico -¿Qué has hecho con ellos?

El encapuchado no respondió, tenía toda su atención centrada en Shido, como si su presencia lo sorprendiera, si fuera algo que no había planeado -… están a merced de los naipes. Como deberías estarlo tú.

Shido bufo –Pues ya ves que te equivoca.

El encapuchado rio –Si, es… inesperado. No imaginaba que podrías permanecer aquí… el castillo debe haberte protegido- Shido y Sora le miraron sin entender por qué hablaba del castillo como si fuera algo vivo –Pero eso no importa. Por ahora estáis solos, pero eso puede cambiar. Dominad el poder de los naipes y la fuerza de vuestros amigos volverá de nuevo.

El hombre con el abrigo negro adopto una extraña postura de combate, una a la que no debería estar acostumbrado si no utilizaba ningún arma. Sora y Shido si invocaron sus armas, si su enemigo no lo hacia ellos no tenían razones para imitarlo.

-Las leyes de este castillo obligan a que vuestros amigos sean convertidos en naipes. Si realmente los apreciáis os apresurareis en recogerlos.

Para demostrar su punto un naipe verde descendió cerca de ellos, un naipe que flotaba suavemente cerca de Sora. Cuando este se acercó el naipe se acercó a él, como si Sora tuviera un imán en el bolsillo que lo atraía –Cuando recojáis un naipe este se añadirá a vuestro mazo. Usadlos y vuestros amigos acudirán en rescate.

-¿Naipes? ¿Mazo? ¿De que estas hablando?- Shido agito la cabeza sin entender nada de lo que había dicho –Habla claro.

-Este dibujo… es Harry- Shido miro a Sora como si este se hubiera vuelto loco, pero toda la atención del castaño estaba centrada en el naipe con el dibujo de un azabache con una vara blanca -¿?- Shido no podía decirlo bien, pero si lo miraba bien el chico del naipe sí que parecía Harry.

Sora decidió probar algo, concentro su magia en el naipe y espero una reacción, reacción que se dio en un destello de luz que cubrió la sala durante unos instantes. Al poder volver a ver era fácil notar al mago que antes no estaba en la misma sala que ellos, este les dio una mirada de preocupación y le lanzo un hechizo de rayo al encapuchado. El hombre se hizo a un lado esquivándolo con facilidad, lo que hizo que Harry chasqueara la lengua con fastidio mientras desaparecía ante sus ojos.

-Como habréis visto, al usar un naipe, este desaparece. Volverá más tarde, por lo que sería bueno que los recogierais. Después de todo, son los corazones de vuestros amigos- Sora le enseño las manos a Shido, pero ahí no había ningún rastro de naipes, por lo que el individuo debería estar diciendo la verdad –Los naipes lo controlan todo en este castillo, ya sea una puerta o un enemigo los naipes serán vuestra única forma de avanzar.

Shido gruño, los juegos de cartas siempre se le habían dado muy mal, si en este castillo todo dependía de las cartas… fue sacado de sus pensamientos deprimentes cuando escucharon ruido de pisadas desde detrás de ellos.

La preocupación por sus amigos saco lo mejor de ellos, cubriéndoles en decenas de preguntas sin dar tiempo a que los cuatro pudieran contestar. Estaban demasiado ansiosos por respuestas.

-¡Si lo supiera te lo diría!- Harry, quien entro tras Sora y llego con los desaparecidos, fue el encargado de dar una versión de lo ocurrido –En cuanto cruzamos la puerta estábamos aquí, oyéndoos hablar como si recién acabáramos de entrar.

Sora les miro incrédulo -¿No recordáis nada?

Donald inclino la cabeza -¿Te serviría si te digo que esta todo en blanco?- No les sirvió de nada.

Pepito salto hacia el hombro de Sora mirándolos con mucha atención -Eso no ayuda nada, intentad recordar lo que ha pasado.

-Fácil es decirlo- dijo Noctis resoplando –Solo sabemos que cruz—

-¿Recordar lo que ha pasado?- Donald les interrumpió perplejo –Miraos, nos habíamos cambiado y sin embargo ahora estamos igual que antes- una mirada revelo que ya no llevaban las ropas con las que habían entrado al castillo, ahora llevaban las mismas mudas que cuando viajaban para enfrentar a la oscuridad. Y a Maléfica y Ansem.

-¡Alguien nos ha cambiado la ropa!

Sora se giró hacia el encapuchado teniendo una buena idea de lo que ocurría -¿Otra vez los naipes?

-Eso lo dejo a tu imaginación- el tono del encapuchado guardaba cierto humor, era evidente que había disfrutado el espectáculo –Os aconsejo dominar los naipes, os será difícil recorrer el castillo solos sino.

-¿Solos? ¡No podemos dejar a Sora y Shido solos por ahí!- la preocupación de Goofy era algo que agradecían.

Harry por otra parte –Es cierto, conociéndolos se las apañarían para morir al menos tres veces cada hora- la gran sonrisa que lucía era un indicativo de lo mucho que había disfrutado diciendo esas palabras.

-¡Oye!- Sora y Shido se giraron con rostros molestos, pero era fácil de ver que estaban aguantando la risa. No podían enfadarse realmente con ellos por tonterías como esa.

-¿Estaréis bien?- Noctis los miro serio, por muy irresponsable que pudieran llegar a ser ninguno estaba de acuerdo con dejarlos solos en el castillo. Sobre todo con gente como el encapuchado por ahí.

Sora asintió con rapidez diciéndole que no se preocupara, que no había problemas, que mientras estuviesen juntos y pudieran invocarlos mediante el uso de naipes estarían bien. Shido no parecía tan seguro como el castaño, pero según sus palabras no podían hacer nada más así que tendrían que aprender a cuidarse.

-Hmmmmmmm- el encapuchado había permanecido en silencio durante un tiempo, pero tras ver como ambos se resolvían a explorar el castillo sonrió. O por lo menos eso pensaban por el ruido que hizo –Así que los héroes son valientes. Bien, adelante, el resto del Castillo del Olvido os espera. Pasead por la avenida de los recuerdos latentes y tal vez veáis a un ser querido-

El corredor oscuro se abrió detrás de este y el encapuchado desapareció tras dar un paso hacia atrás. Cuando el corredor desapareció Pepito volvió a hacer acto de presencia –Esto no me gusta.

-Tranquilo Pepito.

-Estaremos bien.

-Es cierto, solo tiene que pelear con los sincorazón usando naipes- Sora y Shido asintieron a las palabras de Harry –Estarán bien.

La opinión de Harry, si bien basada en la lógica y el sentido común, no podría haber estado más equivocada. El problema llamo a la puerta, o espero detrás de esta, con la forma de un sincorazón, el cual al pasar cerca llamo a otros y los metió en una batalla. Ellos tenían sus naipes y los enemigos también, pero no tardaron en descubrir que si los suyos eran más débiles sus ataques eran anulados y quedaba abiertos a ataques, ataques que siempre recibían. El segundo problema les llego cuando tras un combo particularmente largo los naipes de Sora se agotaron, pronto Shido tuvo el mismo problema. Dicho problema se solucionó cuando Shido de alguna forma logro "recargar" los naipes, hasta entonces estuvieron huyendo de varias sombras y un par de soldados.

Las puertas podrían haber sido más fáciles, podrían haberlo sido, pero alguien en algún sitio debía odiarlos porque estas también requerían naipes. Nada tan fácil como conseguir un naipe y usarlo, no, eso sería demasiado sencillo. Tenían que conseguir un tipo específico, con un valor específico. Sobre todo complicado porque los sincorazón que los rodeaban casi nunca les daban los naipes que necesitaban y tenían que luchar, y al tener que luchar eran arrastrados al primer problema: sin habilidades, magias, técnicas, TODO había desaparecido, sin explicaciones, sin razones, sin advertencias. De un momento a otro ya no podían utilizar nada de lo que habían aprendido. Algo particularmente problemático para Shido dado que incluso le costó volver a utilizar a Sandalphon.

Sin embargo, incluso con la lista de problemas y sincorazón que tenían en su camino finalmente lograron llegar a su destino, una puerta dorada, no la primera que veían, pero si una en la que podían utilizar el naipe que el encapuchado le dio a Sora. Por suerte Shido lo convenció de no destruirlo con la llave espada, no quería imaginarse el problema en el que estarían sino.

Cuando el naipe abrió la puerta y esta dejo de brillar no dejaba ver lo que había al otro lado, por lo que únicamente podían hacer hipótesis acerca de lo que podrían encontrar al otro lado. No esperaban el distrito tres.

-Sabes Shido, luchar no es tan fácil como creía- Sora hacia algunos estiramientos pensando en algunas batallas en las que habían tenido más problemas de los que deberían.

-Culpa de los malditos naipes- Shido ahora tenía claro que odiaba las cartas con toda su alma, antes no le gustaban pero ahora sus sentimientos por estas trascendían el odio para convertirse en una emoción diferente. Y solo era el primer piso.

-Podéis decir lo que querías, pero os están destrozando- la voz de Harry les llego desde algún lugar detrás de ellos, de forma tan natural y al mismo tiempo inesperada que ambos dieron un grito, saltaron medio metro y se abrazaron del susto.

-Jajajaja- en cuanto los vio Donald cayó al suelo riéndose con toda su alma. Había valido la pena asustarlos, incluso aunque tras separarse rojos de la vergüenza le fulminaran con la mirada.

-¡No aparezcáis así, como salidos de la nada!- Cuando Sora y Shido se separaron ambos los fulminaron.

-No es culpa nuestra, tampoco sabemos cuándo apareceremos- Noctis levanto las manos sonriendo inocentemente, lo que hizo que Shido quisiera fulminarle, pero se imaginaba que sería cierto, con todo lo que pasaba era evidente que ellos no encontrarían un botón mágico que les devolvería en el momento en que quisieran.

-¡Arf!- el ladrido de un amistoso can amarillo los distrajo de todos los profundos pensamientos que pudieran estar teniendo en ese momento.

-¿Pluto?- Shido lo miraba con serias dudas, ¿de dónde había venido?

-¿Cuándo ha llegado aquí?- Noctis no estaba seguro de cuando lo vieron por última vez, se le hacía difícil recordar los pequeños detalles.

-Eso no importa- dijo Donald rápidamente -¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?

-¿Qué tiene de raro que este aquí? Llevamos con nosotros a Pluto a Ciudad de Paso.

-¿Ah, sí?- Donald le mando una mirada de confusión a su compañero, él no recordaba eso.

Como siempre Pepito acabo siendo la voz de la razón -¡Un momento! Según mi diario, fue antes de conocer a los chicos cuando vinisteis aquí con Pluto,

Donald parpadeo varias veces tras escuchar a pepito antes de reír -¡Porras! Es verdad. Íbamos persiguiendo a Pluto cuando acabamos en el Castillo del Olvido.

-¿Pero no estábamos en Ciudad de Paso?

-Goofy, estamos en el Castillo del Olvido.

-Esto no es exactamente Ciudad de Paso - dijo Pepito viendo que Donald y Goofy podrían estar peleándose mucho tiempo hasta que uno de los dos recordara donde estaban realmente –Creo que el naipe ha recreado Ciudad de Paso dentro del Castillo del Olvido.

-Menudo lio. Simplemente sigámosles dando caña a los sincorazón y ya veremos a donde nos conduce eso- Sora se estaba haciendo un gran lio con todo esto del Castillo del Olvido y los mundos, para él la solución más simple era sencillamente apalear a los sincorazón y esperar a que algo pasara.

-Andaos con ojo, no vaya a ser que los sincorazón os den un susto- El grupo se dio la vuelta notando por primera vez que había alguien más en el tercer distrito aparte de ellos, este era un joven de cabello negro que ya habían conocido antes.

-¿León?- Shido lo miraba con la confusión pintada en el rostro, y no era para menos, la última vez que le vieron fue… fue… fue después de sellar la cerradura de Bastión Hueco.

-¿Qué haces en el Castillo del Olvido?- pregunto Sora mirándolo confuso, con una línea de pensamiento similar a la de su amigo.

Aunque en confusión no pudo ganarle a la cara de León cuando este escucho su pregunta -¿Castillo del Olvido? ¡¿Pero de que habláis!? Esto es Ciudad de Paso. ¿Y cómo sabéis mi nombre?

La perplejidad de su amigo causo una confusión en todo el grupo, ninguno entendía a que podía estar jugando León para simular haber olvidado todo el tiempo que tenían de conocerse.

-No os había visto en toda mi vida.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Peleamos juntos contra los sincorazón!- Harry estaba pasmado, después de todo por lo que pasaron juntos, que si se pensaba fríamente tampoco fue tanto si tenía en cuenta que León ni los acompaño en peleas, les dolía ver que este simplemente negara todo sin inmutarse.

León se removió incomodo, él sabía que nunca los había visto, pero si se dejaba guiar por sus caras era evidente que si se conocían -Mira, no sé de qué me estáis hablando. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo os llamáis!

-¿Enserio? ¡Con todo lo que pasamos juntos y ya nos has olvidado!- Noctis le miraba herido, él jamás podría ignorar a sus amigos aunque lo intentara, y algunas veces de verdad quería.

-Lo siento, pero os equivocáis de tío. Pasa muchas veces. No te lo tomes así, Noctis.

-¿He?- el pelinegro le miro blanco, ¡Pero si sabía su nombre! ¿Por qué demonios fingía no conocerlos si sabía su nombre?

-¡Pero si sabes su nombre!- Shido tampoco se perdió del error de León. Si de verdad no los conocía, lo que todos sabían era mentira, debería intentarlo mejor. Un buen punto de partida seria no decir sus nombres.

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué conozco tu nombre?- aunque tenían que concederle que León parecía tan perplejo y confuso como ellos. Harry lo nominaría a un óscar por su actuación.

-¿Creéis que nos está tomando el pelo?- le pregunto Harry a Donald y Goofy sin saber que pensar. León parecía sincero en no conocerlos, pero después hablaba con Noctis como si le conociera, incluso diciendo su nombre. Definitivamente algo extraño estaba ocurriendo.

-No creo, no me parece del tipo que gasta bromas.

-Espero que no, Sora lo está pasando mal.

León se giró hacia los tres molesto -¿Quién está tomando el pelo a quien, Harry? Donald, Goofy y tú sois los que…

-¡Y ahora sabes sus nombres!- le espeto Shido furioso, esto ya pasaba de castaño a oscuro.

-No lo entiendo, Shido. ¿Qué está pasando?- el pobre joven se acariciaba la cabeza, presintiendo una enorme jaqueca por venir.

-No lo sé León. Puede que al final Aerith tuviera razón- la ninja favorita de todos, la gran Yuffie había llegado al rescate de los confusos, que en este momento eran básicamente todos los presentes –Dijo que sentía un poder extraño y nos pidió que lo investigáramos. Y esto extraño es un rato, tal vez deberíamos llevar a Sora y los demás con Aerith.

-¡Yuffie, sabes mi nombre!- la alegría se adueñó de Sora cuando noto que Yuffie los había hablado como solía hacerlo, como si les conociera.

-¡Sí! Y veo que tú sabes el mío- olvida eso, no parecía reconocerlos, igual que León.

-¿Un amigo tuyo?

-¡Nop! No lo conozco de nada, pero se su nombre. Raro, sí, pero muy práctico. Así nos ahorramos las presentaciones- Yuffie no le dio mucha importancia al extraño evento, por más extraño que fuera.

-¿Cómo puedes tomarte todo esto tan alegremente?- León se froto la nariz exasperado por la actitud de la ninja, claramente estaba fuera de lugar. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pasando era importante para ellos, y la forma tan banal que tenía Yuffie de tratar con ello le mosqueaba.

Pero esta solo se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia –Me adelantare y pondré a Aerith al corriente de todo, tu mientras dales una vuelta por la ciudad- la alegre y risueña ninja se giró para verlos -¡Hasta luego!

Yuffie y Pluto se adelantaron al grupo subiendo por las escaleras, y Shido apostaría que si se asomaba allí ya no encontraría rastro alguno de la ninja o del can.

-Supongo que de poco sirve calentarse más la cabeza. Vamos, seguidme- León los guio hasta el centro del distrito donde les dio un curso rápido sobre uso de naipes, incluyendo el "cortanaipe", que si se lo hacías a un enemigo le dejabas sin defensa anulando su ataque y dejándolos expuestos. Útil salvo cuando se lo hacían a ellos, entonces era una fuente de problenmas. Les explico los naipes 0 y como almacenar naipes para hacer combos o "trucos" aunque en este momento no supieran ninguno y saberlo no les sirviera de mucho.

-¿Os habéis quedado con la idea?

-Sí- Sora respondió fácilmente, de haber sabido antes todo cuanto les había contado sus primeras horas en ese castillo habrían sido arena de otro costal –Ya iremos aprendiendo el resto cuando luchemos de verdad.

-Yo aun no entiendo todo eso de los naipes, pero mientras vosotros lo sepáis supongo que iremos bien- después de todo Harry y los demás ya habían aceptado que por ahora solo Sora y Shido podían luchar. Aunque podía decir sin problemas que aun había un pequeño detalle que no sabía -¿Cómo sabéis que naipes tenéis? No veo que carguéis naipes ni nada similar.

-Eso es…. Es decir es….

-Difícil de explicar- Shido intervino tras ver como Sora intentaba y fallaba explicar el asunto de los naipes –Simplemente lo sabemos, es extraño, pero en combate sabemos que naipes tenemos, que naipes usa el enemigo…- al final el chico se encogió de hombros, inseguro de cómo seguir con su explicación.

-Cosa del maldito castillo- la forma en que Donald lo había resumido no era la mejor, pero era la que ellos utilizarían.

-Tomad esto, os ayudara- León ignoro olímpicamente a Donald y su queja acerca del castillo, optando en su lugar por darles un naipe que encontró hace algún tiempo, un naipe azul con la imagen de un león.

-¡Simba!

El dibujo que mostraba el naipe era el de un fiero y orgulloso león que conocieron en su aventura, uno con el que Sora había peleado codo con codo en más de una ocasión.

-Gracias Leó…. Se ha ido.

-Nosotros también deberíamos irnos, aún queda mucho por explorar y no va a ser fácil.

-Tened cuidado- Noctis, Harry, Donald y Goofy les despidieron con la mano, sabiendo que pronto les tocaría desaparecer.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta se encontraron de nuevo en esa sala cuadrada que vieron antes de entrar en el distrito tres. Sabían que Yuffie y Pluto habían salido antes, a fin de cuentas los vieron, pero en cuanto salieron no encontraron ni el más mínimo rastro de ellos, y tampoco podían retroceder al distrito tres dado que la puerta para ello ya no estaba, con lo que solo podían seguir andando. Con el tiempo habían visto varias puertas que podían abrirse con los naipes que los enemigos soltaban, y gracias a la gran cantidad de estos y los consejos de león se hicieron con un pequeño alijo de naipes con toda clase de efectos: mayor o menor número de sincorazón, que restringía el movimiento de los sincorazón o los ponía en un estado de ralentí. Y esos solo eran los efectos de las cartas referentes a los sincorazón, había muchas más de otros tipos.

Abrir las muchas salas que encontraron a su paso les condujeron por multitud de callejones que no vieron cuando estuvieron en Ciudad de Paso, pero al final llegaron a la sala, la que les condujo al refugio del distrito tres que utilizaron cuando estuvieron en Ciudad de Paso. Cuando Sora y Shido llegaron con los demás siguiéndolos se encontraron que León, Yuffie y Aerith les esperaban.

En cuanto la vio Sora se dirigió hacia ella –Aerith, por favor, dime que tú nos recuerdas.

Aerith le dio una mirada de culpa –Lo lamento, pero no sé si decir "encantada" o "me alegro de veros". Es un poco de ambas cosas, creo que no os conozco, pero siento que este es vuestro lugar.

Yuffie asintió de acuerdo con ella -¡Exacto! No os conocemos, sin embargo, vuestros nombres nos son conocidos.

Sora las miro -¡Claro que nos conocemos! Luchamos juntos contra los sincorazón. ¡Éramos un equipo!

Shido aparto la mirada, equipo lo que diría equipo… equipo lo eran con Tarzan, con Hércules, con Aladdín, con Jack… con León y los demás no pelearon mucho, más bien lucharon contra ellos en la copa Pegaso.

León les miro con el ceño fruncido, como si viera un enigma que necesitaba resolver -Creo que tienes razón, pero no me acuerdo…

-Entonces no recordaras lo que nos dijiste. En Bastión Hueco, cuando sellamos la cerradura. "Quizá no volvamos a vernos…

-… Pero jamás nos olvidaremos"- León termino la frase con una expresión seria.

Sora sonrió -¿Ves? ¡Te acuerdas!

-¡Tiene razón, León! Yo también recuerdo que dijiste eso- Yuffie se giró sorprendida a León, ahora que lo pensaba recordaba eso, una cerradura y una despedida.

León cruzo los brazos -Entonces supongo que no pude ser una coincidencia.

Aerith les miro con una idea formándose en su cabeza, una serie de pensamientos que había hilado hasta llegar a una conclusión -No lo recuerdo, pero de alguna forma sé que paso. Creo que tu corazón está recordando por nosotros.

Noctis la miro confuso -¿Favor de explicar eso?

-No os conocemos, pero vuestros corazones están plagados de recuerdos nuestros. Esos recuerdos resuenan en nuestros corazones, y estos nos dicen cosas que no deberíamos saber.

Sora y Shido se miraron, sí que tenían muchos recuerdos con ellos. Cuando Sora enfrento a León en el distrito uno, la conversación con León y Yuffie cuando trasladaron a Sora al motel del distrito dos, las veces que les ayudaron en sus siguientes visitas, siempre que estaban perdidos y no tenían una buena idea de cómo continuar. Sus corazones estaban llenos con los recuerdos que les unían con ellos.

-¿Insinúas que sus recuerdos influyen en los nuestros?- pregunto León preocupado. Preocupación que estaba muy justificada considerando que estaban hablando de recuerdos que tenían el poder de influir en sus corazones.

-Sí, sus recuerdos parecen tener cierto poder- respondió Aerith, ella no parecía tan preocupada como León.

Sora miro a Shido recordando lo que dijo el encapuchado -A lo mejor es como dijo aquel tipo. Esta ciudad es solo una ilusión. Una creación de mis recuerdos.

León, Yuffie y Aerith le miraron con cara de no haber entendido nada de lo que Sora acababa de decir, pero los demás si lo entendían. Si el encapuchado había dicho la verdad entonces todo cuanto veían era una ilusión creada por el castillo.

–Y… ¿Hay alguien especial para ti en esta ciudad?

Sora miro a Aerith perplejo -¿Cómo has…?- no tardo en entenderlo, sus recuerdos -Ya entiendo. Mis recuerdos resuenan en ti y te dicen lo que paso. En fin, sí. Un amigo mio está en algún lugar de esta ciudad… digo… del Castillo del Olvido.

-¿Qué Castillo del Olvido?- Yuffie alzo una ceja –Aquí no hay ningún castillo.

-No me refiero a eso- dijo Sora con rapidez, algo le decía que explicar todo no era una buena idea.

-Seguro que también estáis confusos, ¿verdad?- Aerith les miro con simpatía y Harry le contesto con un "como no tienes ni idea" que le salió del alma.

Sora asintió –Así es, después de todo acabamos de llegar. No nos vendría mal echar un vistazo.

-Pues dad una vuelta por ahí. Hay algunos sincorazón, pero dudo que eso sea un problema para vosotros.

Noctis le sonrió a León burlón -¿Ves? Ya empiezas a recordarnos.

León no le dio mucha importancia a la burla del príncipe -No es que lo recuerde, pero empiezo a creerlo.

-También me vale- Shido se despidió y tras unas palabras finales abrió la puerta y salió, regresando a la misma sala en la que habían estado antes, estando completamente solo salvo la compañía de Sora.

Ya imaginaban que tendrían que abrirse camino hacia su próximo destino, la siguiente puerta dorada que cruzarían. Por fortuna Shido había estado haciendo un mapa mental y tras equivocarse en dos caminos finalmente se encontraron en el distrito dos viendo a Cid a lo lejos.

-¡Vaya, mira por donde! ¡Son Sora, Harry, Donald, Noctis, Goofy y Shido!- Sora conto mentalmente hasta que Cid se diera cuenta de que no los conocía, no tardo mucho –Espera, ¡Pero qué digo! Si yo no os conozco, aunque os pegan esos nombres.

-Tranquilo Cid.

-Nos llamamos así.

Harry y Shido desestimaron sus preocupaciones mientras Noctis y Sora soltaban pequeñas risitas por detrás.

-¡Habéis oído hablar de mí!- les daba un poco de pena pinchar su burbuja, pero Donald se la reventó al decirle sin tapujos que era algo más complicado que eso.

-En fin, a lo mejor puedes ayudarnos- Noctis prefirió preguntarle a Cid acerca de Riku antes de que algo hiciese que comenzaran a hablar del Castillo del Olvido y Cid los creyera muertos –Se supone un amigo nuestro esta en este cast… mmm… ciudad. ¿Sabes algo?

Cid negó con la cabeza –Últimamente aquí solo se ven sincorazón. No puedes dar ni dos pasos sin que te ataquen. Esta plaza es el peor sitio. Dicen que aparece un sincorazón gigante cuando suenan las campanas. Si valoráis en algo vuestras vidas, largaos de aquí que aun podéis- tras soltarles la historia de terror Cid se retiró, su tarea bien cumplida.

-Sincorazón gigante- dijo Shido ligeramente interesado, interesado en el nivel de curiosidad por la identidad del sincorazón, no por querer enfrentarlo.

-Eso suena como algo que deberíamos comprobar- propuso Noctis mirando las campanas.

-Algo me dice que sabemos cuál aparecerá- Harry sonrió divertido pensando en uno en particular al que enfrentaron en un par de ocasiones en este mismo distrito.

-Deberíamos enfrentarlo- declaro Sora. Si ellos no lo hacían alguien más se encontraría con él.

-¡No, no deberíamos!- Donald salto inmediatamente negándose ante la idea.

-No creo que tengamos opción en eso- dijo Harry oyendo como la campana resonaba por todo el distrito dos.

-¡La campana!- Donald miro a su alrededor asustado, sabía que era mala idea quedarse -¡Debimos irnos cuando hubo oportunidad!

-¡Chicos!- Sora invoco su llave espada sabiendo lo que venía ahora -¡Viene!

Un cuerpo gigante morado, unos pies como mazas, unas garras por manos y un tórax inmenso. Conocían lo que cada una de las piezas podía hacer, tanto juntas como por separado, a fin de cuentas este era un sincorazón al que habían enfrentado en varias ocasiones, tanto en Ciudad de Paso como en el Coliseo. La armadura, un sincorazón de gran fuerza y la capacidad para atacar separando sus miembros. En cuanto piso el suelo Harry, Noctis, Donald y Goofy fueron cubiertos por luz, desapareciendo para dejar a Sora y Shido solos para la batalla.

Sora repaso los naipes que tenía mientras se lamentaba en voz alta acerca de la batalla que tendrían con la armadura, sabía perfectamente, más por experiencia que otra cosa, que sin habilidades y magias esa batalla seria por demás difícil, ya lo fue una vez.

-Ya estamos metidos en el problema- Shido vio como la armadura se giraba hacia ellos.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha cuando la armadura lanzo un puño propulsado.

Las batallas que habían tenido antes de este día eran mucho más físicas, más rápidas, con ellos moviéndose por todas partes para causar el máximo daño en el menor espacio de tiempo y eliminar a los sincorazón antes de que los eliminaran a ellos. Esta vez la batalla era todo lo contrario, ahora le daban más importancia a la estrategia que a los ataques fuertes en sí, siendo dos se estaban turnando para atacar con combos uno cada vez para asegurarse de que la armadura no pudiera contratacar.

Cada vez que una carta aliada caía en sus manos las utilizaban o acumulaban, dependiendo de la situación y del aliado. Goofy lanzaba su escudo, y a veces al sincorazón al aire, Noctis invocaba una gran cantidad de armas para atacar y Harry y Donald desataban hechizos contra la armadura, cuya potencia dependía del número de cartas.

Los pocos naipes 0 que habían conseguido les hacían un gran servicio al interrumpir los combos más poderosos de la armadura, o los ataques que les eran especialmente problemáticos.

Así siguieron la batalla durante algunos minutos más, utilizando un naipe verde que caía del cielo para dividir a la armadura por piezas y debilitarla. No sabían que tipo de lógica guardaba un naipe que les parecía una trampa para la armadura, pero no iban a desaprovecharla. En poco tiempo casi todas las piezas menos el tórax habían desaparecido, y esto les siguió poco después.

El tórax inerte se disolvió en un remolino de luz, y de este surgió en un destello de luz rosa formando un corazón, mismo corazón que se disolvió al poco de llegar al cielo. De la armadura lo único que quedo fue un naipe que Shido recogio.

-¿Qué es?- Harry se acercó curioso y Shido se lo enseño. La armadura estaba representada en este.

-Sera algún tipo de naipe, pero vete tú a saber qué hace.

-Ya tendremos tiempo de mirarlo- Donald les señalo hacia León, quien llegó acompañado de Yuffie, Aerith y Cid.

-¿Vuestro amigo no estaba aquí?

La ninja no parecía ser consciente de la batalla que acababa de pasar en la plaza del distrito, y si lo era no lo demostró.

Sora negó con la cabeza –No lo encontraremos en la ciudad. Pero esta en alguna parte de este castillo. Lo sé.

-¿Castillo? ¿Toda esta ciudad está dentro de un gran castillo? ¡Qué locura!- al escuchar la exclamación de Cid Noctis miro a León y Yuffie. Guiándose por lo que Cid había dicho era evidente que nadie se había molestado en decirle lo que estaba pasando.

-Creo que tienes razón Cid. Nosotros no entendemos esto, pero ellos lo tienen claro. Ven una realidad más allá de nuestro mundo.

-Ojala estuviera tan seguro- Sora no se sentía tan confiado como León creía que estaba, pero este no le dejo continuar.

-Tranquilo, Sora. Da igual que forma adopte la realidad, tú puedes con ella. Puede que no os recuerde, pero os llevo en mi corazón.

-León…- Harry lo vio conmovido. Era lo más bonito que esta versión del joven les había dicho.

-Cuidaos, chicos- Yuffie los despidió sonriente, aunque algo triste, no quería separarse de ellos ahora que los había conocido.

Cid por su parte aun no parecía saber muy bien de que iba la cosa, sentía que le faltaba información para entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al final solo pudo desearles suerte mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza.

Y aunque pudieran quedarse durante mucho más tiempo e intentar descubrir lo que ocurría en la ciudad, porque no se acordaban de ellos, aún tenían camino que recorrer, tenían que encontrar al rey y a Riku, no podían quedarse aquí. Shido fue el primero en despedirse a desgana. Noctis y los demás le siguieron con mala cara.

Solo Sora se quedó atrás, quedándose para hablar con Aerith.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No tengo todas las respuestas, pero hay algo que creo que debes saber. Tus recuerdos crearon esta ciudad, ¿verdad?

Sora asintió inseguro, eso le dijo el tipo encapuchado, pero no veía a donde quería ir Aerith con eso.

-Si eso es cierto, entonces esta ciudad es una invención de tu mente... Como nosotros.

Aerith no altero su rostro en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando dijo creer ser una mera ilusión creada de los recuerdos de Sora. Este sin embargo no se lo tomo tan bien.

-Pero... ¡no podéis ser una invención! ¡Estáis aquí! ¡Y esta ciudad también!

Aerith negó con la cabeza -Es que yo no soy yo. No recuerdo cosas que debería. Noto cosas que no debería. Cuidado con tus recuerdos.

Sora la oía, pero era incapaz de escucharla. Lo que decía era completamente surrealista. Ciudad de Paso era una ciudad en la que había vivido aventuras, antes y después de entrar en el Castillo del Olvido. Había conocido a gente con la que había conectado una y otra vez, era simplemente imposible que la ciudad fuera una simple invención de su mente.

Pero Aerith siguió hablando, sin importarle cuanto pudieran afectar sus palabras a Sora -En el viaje que os aguarda, encontrareis mas ilusiones. A veces las sombras de tu memoria te confundirán e intentaran desviarte.

-Oye... eh... ¿qué significa eso exactamente?- Sora tuvo ganas de rascarse la cabeza, lo anterior lo había entendido, si bien eso no le quitaba lo deprimente, pero esto… era una advertencia. Solo que él no era capaz de entenderla.

-Yo soy otra ilusión, Sora. La verdad se me escapa.

-No digas esas cosas- la regaño -Es deprimente.

-¡No, Sora!- exclamo Aerith –No debes dejar que las ilusiones te distraigan de lo que de verdad importa.

Sora asintió apesadumbrado, Aerith le estaba deprimiendo.

El llamado de Noctis le distrajo momentáneamente, pero tras girarse para decirle que esperasen no volvió a ver a Aerith. Aunque había estado hablando con ella hace poco ahora no parecía. Fue peor cuando Noctis y los demás le dijeron extrañados que la castaña se había ido con León, Yuffie y Cid.

-¿Eh?- Sora les miro estupefacto, con la confusión pintada por todo su rostro.

-Se marchó con los chicos y tú estabas ahí de pie solo- explico Harry.

-Creíamos que te pasaba algo- añadió Donald.

Sora les miro extrañado, pero entonces lo recordó, lo que Aerith le dijo, las ilusiones creadas por su mente, basadas en su memoria. ¿Era posible que la Aerith con la que había estado hablando fuera también una ilusión? Eso explicaría por qué solo él la había visto pero… ese pensamiento se sentía deprimente para él.

En la sala que les saludo tras la despedida subieron una gran cantidad de escaleras, y tras ellas les esperaba el regreso al Castillo del Olvido, y con ello el encapuchado.

-¿Y bien, Sora? ¿Has disfrutado viendo tus recuerdos?

-Ha sido bueno verlos a todos otra vez, pero, ¿qué quieres de mí?

-¿Qué puedes ofrecerme?

Al ver que el encapuchado se acercaba a ellos prepararon sus armas, pero no llegaron a enfrentarlo. Detrás de él se abrió un corredor oscuro y apareció un segundo encapuchado. Solo que este no llevaba su rostro oculto, lo tenía al descubierto mostrando un cabello rojo como las llamas del fuego y unas marcas con forma de lágrimas invertidas bajo sus ojos verdes.

Detrás de él se abrió un pasaje oscuro y apareció otro individuo en un abrigo negro, pero este llevaba su rostro al descubierto. Su cabello era rojo como las llamas del fuego, y bajo sus ojos tenía unas marcas en forma de lágrimas.

-¡Hola!- la actitud que mostro nada más aparecer era muy diferente a la de su compañero, dado que llevando ambos los mismos abrigos era muy posible que lo fueran, este era más juguetón, pero conservaba un aire de peligro incluso superior al otro.

-¿Qué quieres?- el primer encapuchado no pareció demasiado sorprendido de verlo allí, como si su presencia fuera algo que estaba planeado. O por lo menos que entraba dentro de lo esperable.

-Deja un poco para los demás.

El primer encapuchado le lanzo un naipe que el pelirrojo atrapo.

-¿Acaso te gustaría ponerlos a prueba?

-Puede que… ¿Ponerlos?- parpadeo confuso antes de sonreír quitándole importancia, a su lado el encapuchado se retiró de la misma forma que llego el pelirrojo –Ahora me toca a mí, mocosos. ¿Qué quién soy? Me llamo Axel ¿Lo captáis?

-Ehhh- Sora retrocedió inseguro, la presentación era algo que no esperaba, a su lado Harry parecía tan extrañado como él -¿Sí?-

-¡Bien! Aprendéis rápido. Bueno, Sora, ahora que ya nos conocemos…- Axel extendió los brazos haciendo que el aire a su alrededor vibrara, liberando una gran presión. De sus brazos extendidos unas espirales de fuego surgieron acompañados de zarcillos negros, después se condensaron para crear un par de armas, unos discos metálicos, chakrams -¡No se os ocurra morir!-

Axel realizo el primer movimiento, un truco que creo un gran muro de fuego que envio hacia ambos golpeándolos y mandándolos a volar. Cuando cayó Sora maldijo, esa iba a ser una batalla muy dura.

La batalla prosiguió cuando Sora y Shido utilizaron el primer y único truco que conocían: resbalón. Básicamente era clavar su arma en el suelo y desvaírse con ella para atacar. Simple pero efectivo, hacía las veces de ataque, finta, y ayudaba a cubrir distancias. Axel por su parte conocía muchos más trucos que ellos, trucos que no temía utilizar para meterles en grandes apuros de los que solo se salvaban utilizando los naipes aliados, Noctis y Donald les salvaron de varios ataques de fuegos que les habrían dejado sin pelo si no les hubieran ayudado.

Axel estaba recibiendo por todas partes, aunque no se le veía preocupado, ni cuando recibía ataques de la llave espada, de Sandalphon o de las armas de algún otro. Siempre sonreía, incluso cuando su cuerpo se desvaneció en luz.

Goofy se acercó curioso notando unos objetos en el suelo, unos objeto con gorma de carta azul que conocía muy bien -¿Más naipes? ¿Qué hacen estos?

-Mmm... Se parece al naipe que usaste para crear Traverse Town- Pepito se subió al hombro de Sora y desde allí salto al de Goofy para mirar los naipes de cerca, notando que tenían dibujos de mundos que habían visitado.

-Supongo que lo necesitamos para seguir adelante.

La voz de Axel resonó en la habitación -Correcto.

-¡Axel!- Shido lo fulmino con la mirada, ahora ya sabían porque había sido tan fácil. Axel no estaba peleando en serio.

Le molestaba, pero no le sorprendía. Esos tipos no les habían tomado en serio en ningún momento.

-Con una presentación así, no creeríais que me iba a dar por vencido, ¿verdad?

Harry chasqueo la lengua, era evidente que Axel no era tan simplón como les gustaría.

-Solo era una prueba, ¿cierto?- pregunto Sora.

-¡Y la habéis superado! ¡Enhorabuena, Sora, Shido! Ya estáis listos... ¡para el Castillo del Olvido! Seguid vuestros recuerdos. Confiad en lo que recordáis, buscad lo que olvidéis... Solo así encontraréis a alguien muy especial

-¿Te refieres al rey Mickey y a Riku?- pregunto Goofy.

-Tendréis que dedicar más tiempo a pensar quién es el que más os importa. Los recuerdos más queridos están en lo más profundo del corazón. Son casi inalcanzables. Pero seguro que tú sabrás dar con los tuyos, Sora.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Has perdido de vista la luz que hay dentro de la oscuridad. Y parece que has olvidado que olvidaste.

Con todos los aspavientos que hacia Sora estuvo seguro de que podía abandonar su posición, Axel no parecía muy interesado en atacarlos.

-¿La luz dentro de la oscuridad?

-Puedo explicártelo- Axel le tendió una mano -Si quieres.

Noctis miro por el rabillo del ojo hacia el castaño, imaginaba que no estaría ardiendo en deseos de acompañarlo. No se equivocaba.

-Voy a averiguarlo por mí mismo. Y si te cruzas en mi camino... -Donald y Harry se interpusieron entre ambos.

-¡Tu tranquilo, Sora!

-¡No se lo permitiremos!

Axel retiro su mano, sin lucir decepcionado -Buena respuesta, justo lo que cabía esperar del elegido de la llave espada. Pero te lo advierto... Cuando se despierten tus recuerdos, puede que ya no seas tú mismo.

Axel fue tragado por un corredor oscuro, dejando tras de sí únicamente sus palabras y los pensamientos que estas suscitaron.


	3. Riku 1

**Renuncia** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, eso ya quedo claro en la primera parte. Los recuerdos de Shido que aparecen están directamente sacados de la novela 17, la traducción de esta le pertenece a Einherjar Project. Como tal debo admitir que en futuros capítulos habrá spoilers de dicha novela.

-Personaje hablando-

\- _Personaje pensando_ -

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

" _Informe Ansem o recuerdo_ "

En respuesta del review.

**Ptl. **Shido pega que ni pintado como coprotagonista para la trama del Chain of Memories, algo gracioso porque cuando decidí meterlo no tenía ni previsto su papel en esta entrega. Sus naipes si serán los Ángeles, según los que sigan siguiendo, lo que tampoco serán fácilmente. Cuando despierta ambos, Sora y él, odiaran tanto los naipes como los odie yo cuando lo jugué, que es muchísimo. Sí, tengo contemplado meter a Kurumi, aunque aún tengo que decidir cuándo y cómo lo haré, pero su papel está decidido, junto con el de varios otros personajes que todavía no han mencionado, siendo dos Oc, aunque una lo es a medias.

Aquí está la mayor diferencia de esta versión del fic, la parte de Riku escrita. En la versión original no quise escribirla, pero ahora él lo hizo. Aunque admito que estará mucho más resumida dado que la parte de Riku es más corta.

**Nota:** Como ha señalado Ptl en un review la Devora Almas no es una llave espada, esta en un paso intermedio a Camino al Alba pero no es una llave espada, voy a corregir eso y quitar las partes donde se mencionae que lo es.

* * *

-Hng- Riku tuvo éxito como sus vértebras crujían cuando estiro su espalda desperezándose.

No sabía dónde estaba, como había llegado o qué estaba haciendo antes de llegar aquí, lo único que sabía que tenía mucho sueño. Sus parpados caían aunque algo en los más profundos de su mente le urgía a despertar, le decía que tenía que hacer algo, algo muy importante, pero el sueño le superaba y era incapaz de pensar con razón, solo quería seguir durmiendo.

-¿Dónde estoy?

La parte racional de su mente le obligo a contemplar bien su entorno, el cual fue el primer paso para que su conciencia le obligue a despertar. Su entorno se podría describir con una sola palabra: gris. Una inmensidad de grises en la que flotaba suavemente, meciéndose suavemente mientras su conciencia iba y venía.

[Sigue durmiendo]

Riku parpadeo y rápidamente se con urgencia, ¡esa voz no era de su mente! -¿Quién esta ahí?

Aunque no está absolutamente nada a su alrededor la voz le llegaba de todas las partes y ninguna [Debes dormir. Aquí, entre la luz y la oscuridad]

Riku intentaba orientarse para descubrir el origen de la voz, pero era incapaz de encontrar nada –Entre… ¿qué?

Los ojos de Riku se abrieron cuando los recuerdos de lo último que tuvieron le asaltaron -¡El rey! ¿Dónde está el rey? Entre los dos cerramos la puerta a la oscuridad y después ...

Los recuerdos de Riku se detienen ahí, solo pueden recordar cerrar la puerta con la ayuda de Mickey en su lado y en el otro Sora y los demás y después ... ni siquiera recordaba que paso después. No puedo recordar nada más allá de eso.

[Fuiste arrastrado aquí solo. Tus fuerzas no bastaban para derrotar a la oscuridad. O quizás ... te acercaste demasiado a ella]

Riku bufo –Umf. Me hablas como si fuera algún tipo de demonio.

La voz rio [Da la espalda a la luz. Cierra los ojos. Aquí, arropado por la oscuridad, puedes dormir tranquilo. Siempre. Pero ...]

Riku entorno los ojos cuando un resplandor de luz le cegó. Este provenía de un azul marino que apareció delante de suya.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Riku el naipe flotaba suavemente, rodeándolo -¿Qué es esto?

[Es una puerta a la verdad. Tómalo y tu letargo llega a su fin, pues te encaminaras a la verdad. Pero debes saber que la verdad te causará dolor. ¿Quieres seguir?]

El naipe se detuvo, flotando ante Riku, mostrándole el dibujo que albergaba. Bastión Hueco.

[No podrás volver a la seguridad de tu letargo]

Riku extendió la mano y recogió el naipe, no lo que mucho - No es que este sea un sitio muy divertido para echar la siesta.

[Interesante forma de verlo, Riku]

El naipe iluminado el mundo a su alrededor, pero cuanto tiempo alumbrar eran nada más que sombras, un gris infinito. Con el tiempo la luz le cegó por completo y cuando recuperó su vista estaba en otro lugar, uno diferente. Un enorme pasillo blanco le saludo, ya no estaba en el vacío infinito, ahora estaba en un largo corredor que conducía hacia una larga puerta blanca.

Riku miro el naipe –Así que una puerta a la verdad…

En cuanto lo sostuvo entre los dedos este desprendió una inmensa luz que iluminó todo a su alrededor y le forzó a cerrar los ojos para protegerse de la luz. Unos segundos después pudo abrir los ojos, para encontrarse en un lugar diferente a aquel en el que dormía. Parecía un corredor, pero era completamente blanco.

-Hmm- Riku lo atravesó sin ceremonias, si alguien quería impedírselo ya lo había hecho, como nadie vio se acercó a la puerta y alzo el naipe. La puerta reacciono abriéndose sonoramente e inundando la estancia con luz.

Sin preocuparse por Esto Riku dio un paso adelante, y otro después, así siguió hasta que estuvo al otro lado de la puerta, donde vio algo que no esperaba: Bastión Hueco.

[Lo que ves no es real. Es el mundo de tu memoria]

-¿Mi memoria?

[Los recuerdos de cuando estuviste en el castillo de Maléfica se transformaron en un naipe, que dio pie a este mundo. Ya habías visto antes todo esto, ¿verdad?]

-Sí ... - Riku alzo la cabeza, negándose a permitir que los recuerdos le paralizaran -¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se supone que aquí descubriré algo? ¿Qué me encuentrasre alguien?

[Quizá encuentres a esas personas ... en tus recuerdos. Puede que sí]

-¿Qué quieres decir? - Riku miro al cielo esperando una respuesta, respuesta que no llego -¡Eh! ¡Te he hecho una pregunta!

Solo el silencio respondió, ya fuera del dueño de esa voz se hubiera marchado o ya no hablara no cambiaba el hecho de que nadie le contestaría.

-All Right. Pero más vale que seas tú a quien vea la próxima vez, voz.

Riku se giró para ingresar en el castillo, aún sin idea alguna de la multitud de salas y problemas que requieren que atravesar para poder llegar a una polvorienta habitación escondida en el interior de la biblioteca. Todos los sincorazón y los quebraderos de cabeza con las naipes fue algo para lo que la voz no lo preparó, ni siquiera le aconsejamos, pero eso no detuvo a Riku.

-Es como dijo él ... Todo es tal como lo recuerdo. Incluso esta habitación ...

[Debe de ser estupendo volver a tu antiguo cuarto. Piensa en todos los recuerdos]

Riku torció la boca –Otra vez tú. Lo siento, pero pasó de estos recuerdos. Es el cuarto que me dio Maléfica.

[Así es. Y viviste aquí ... tentado por la oscuridad que te ofrecía. Renunciaste a tu hogar, a tus amigos, a todo ... por lo menos te dieron un buen cuarto]

-¡Calla! - grito Riku furioso saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando regreso al pasillo la puerta a su antigua habitación había desaparecido, eso solo le dejaba un único camino posible.

-Aquí tampoco hay nadie ...- finalmente tras enfrentar a varios sincorazón llego al gran salón, donde al igual que en la entrada y en su habitación no había nadie –En este castillo solo me encontré con los sincorazón.

Riku dio un gran salto, cayendo al primer piso del gran salón, y dio un paso adelante -¡Voz! Sé que me observas, así que explícame una cosa. ¿Dónde están las personas de mis recuerdos?

[¿Estás seguro de que quieres verlos?]

-¡Claro que sí!

[Tú renunciaste a ellos]

Riku abrió los ojos al máximo -¡¿Qué ?!

[Pasado por la puerta de la oscuridad para llegar al mundo exterior. Dejaste a tu familia, a tus amigos, tu hogar ... ¡Todo! Y solo por alcanzar la oscuridad]

Riku gruño cuando el recuerdo de aquello que dejo atrás le fue echado en cara -¡También renuncie a ella!

[¿Y qué ha ganado un cambio? Primero tu hogar, luego la oscuridad. Tu corazón solo sabes tirar cosas fuera. Esta vacío. Como ese cuarto. Como tus recuerdos. Por eso no hay nadie en el castillo contigo. Tu corazón está vacío ... una excepción de la oscuridad que no ha sabido expulsar]

-¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Yo rechace la oscuridad!

La voz dejo que el silencio y el enfado de Riku solo crecieran con el tiempo antes de volver a hablar poco después.

[Ja, ja, ja ... ¿De verdad lo hiciste?]

Riku salió corriendo, no queriendo escuchar nada más de esa voz. Atravesó los pasillos eliminando cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino, los sincorazón pueden ser con la misma facilidad que con la que aparecieron ante él.

Tras atravesar multitud de cuartos llego finalmente a la capilla, donde le aguardaba la única persona que había visto en todo el castillo, Maléfica.

-Sabía que volverías, Riku.

-¡Maléfica! ¿Estas viva?

Maléfica le mostro una sonrisa de lastima -No ha prestado mucha atención. Solo soy una imagen de tu memoria.

Riku chasqueo la lengua con molestia –¡Tu tenías que ser! De todos con los que pueden encontrarme ...

-¿Quién sino? Tu corazón está sumido en la oscuridad. Solo puedes ver a personas como yo, a esos que moran en la oscuridad ...

-¡No! - exclamo Riku.

-Agradece que alguien te haga compañía- dijo Maléfica –Tu corazón está vacío. Si no fuera por la oscuridad que te corroe por dentro estarías completamente solo.

-¡No quiero seguir escuchándote!

-Vamos ... Una vez me suplicaste que saciara tu sed de oscuridad. Tú me quieres aquí. ¿Quién sino puede darte la oscuridad que anhelas?

Riku negó con la cabeza, eso fue cierto una vez ... -Hubo una época en que si quise tenerte cerca. Entregue mi corazón a la oscuridad. Pero ya no. Tu oscuridad y tú no tenéis nada que ofrecer- pero ya no era cierto, él rechazó la oscuridad, igual que rechazó a Maléfica y cuanto esta podría ofrecerle –Lo único que hice fue perderme… ¡Vaciarme! Pero todo eso acabo. Si solo puedo ver a personas como tú, de la oscuridad ... - Riku le lanzo una mirada desafiante.

-¡Os venceré uno por uno!

Maléfica no respondió a la amenaza, solo camino sufrido un porte digno –Pues aplícate el cuento. Porque, al igual que yo, perteneces a la oscuridad.

-Por mí, perfecto. Entre en la oscuridad porque mi corazón era débil. Odio esa debilidad, es como si fuera de mi propio enemigo. ¡Y ver que personas como tu abrazan la oscuridad solo empeora las cosas! Basta de charla, Maléfica.

Maléfica se giró hacia él –Conquista odias la oscuridad tanto como para combatirla… ¡Qué angustia debes de sentir! Deja que acabe con tu dolor, Riku. Ponle fin… ¡Con el gran poder de la oscuridad!

Riku invoco su espada viendo como de Maléfica quirúrgica una inmensa cantidad de oscuridad, el poder que él negaba con todas sus fuerzas. Riku estaba completamente preparado para enfrentar cualquier artimaña que la bruja podría usar contra él, pero no imaginaba lo que vería cuando el fuego verde dejara de cubrirla, algo a lo que solo Sora y sus amigos habían enfrentado.

Inmensas alas negras como la noche, una larga cola plagada de afiladas púas y una lengua viperina salida desde un hocico negro puntuaban la nueva forma que Maléfica había adoptado para enfrentar, la misma que él mismo le ayudó a adoptar, su forma de dragón.

Una señal inequívoca de que le aguardaba una pelea de gran dificultad contra la forma personificada de la oscuridad que moraba en el interior de la bruja, y él no contacta con aliados que estuvieran delicadamente afectados a su lado… si acaso las personas que podrían morar en sus recuerdos la ayudarían a pelear contra él.

-Tch.

Riku se hizo a un lado esquivando el torrente de llamas verdes y aprovecho para recoger el naipe verde que danzaba en el campo de batalla. En cuanto lo sostuvo descubrió que era un país con valor 0, uno realmente útil. En cuanto a la plataforma flotante se alzó Riku salto y aprovecho para manejarla manteniéndose cerca de la cabeza de la forma del dragón de Maléfica para golpearla hasta que cayó derrotada.

El cuerpo del dragón se disolvió en la oscuridad sin dejar un atisbo de existencia detrás de ella, desvaneciéndose ante la inexpugnable mirada de Riku.

-Hubo una época en que realmente confié en ti- se puso en marcha dirigiéndose hacia la salida del piso –Nunca había caído tan bajo.

Riku pasó al lado de donde el cuerpo había desaparecido sin detenerse, sin dedicarnos una última mirada a favor de seguir avanzando para salir de la sala y llegar al reposo del triunfador, estancia que atravesó sin detenerse para salir del Bastión Hueco regresando a los blancos pasillos del castillo.

-¿Por qué rehúyes a la oscuridad?

Riku bufo, puede que la primera voz no haya reconocido, pero esta sí, está la conocía, demasiado bien -¡Venga ya! Sé que tiene oído todo lo que le dijo el Maléfica.

-La oscuridad es tu arma. Ya va siendo hora de que lo aceptes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Deja de resistirte. Acéptala. Debe ser así ... - Riku contemplo como un corredor oscuro daba origen a alguien a quien conocía demasiado bien -¡para que puedas serme útil de nuevo!

-Me imaginaba que eras tú ... Ansem.

-No pareces sorprendido- observo Ansem viendo la tranquilidad con la que Riku le miraba.

-No dejas de hablar de la oscuridad. Quieres volver a arrastrarme a ella ... para volver a tenerme a tu merced.

-Muy listo- le concedió complacido –Siempre él sabido que tú serías quien mejor acabaría sirviéndome. Y ahora ríndete a mí otra vez.

Riku negó con rapidez invocando su espada y lanzándose contra Ansem -¡Estás loco! ¡Jamás! Pero su fuerza no era suficiente. Una sola mano le basto a Ansem para detener su ataque y

-¿De verdad creías que podías hacerme daño? Eres tan débil que no pudiste ni vencer a Sora ... con la oscuridad de tu parte.

-Perdóname por ... - Riku se incorporó con dificultad - ... ser débil.

-Claro que lo eres. Necesitas la oscuridad ¡Sométete! Póster ante la oscuridad y ante mí.

Riku gruño -¡Eso no va a pasar!

-Solo la oscuridad puede proporcionarte la fuerza que necesitas.

Riku le miro con furia, pero en su estado debilitado tras la batalla con Maléfica no había nada que él pudiera hacer para resistirse a él.

No había nada que _Riku_ pudiera hacer.

-¡Te equivocas! - Riku jadeo, ¡reconocía esa voz!

La luz de la estancia parpadea cuando el orbe de luz desciende suavemente hasta colocarse ante Riku, quien no dudo acerca del orbe, reconoce esa voz en cualquier parte -¡Majestad!

-¡El mismo! Recuérdalo, Riku. No estás solo el orbe floto suavemente antes de introducirse en su pecho. Riku acaricio la zona sintiendo el calor fluyendo en su interior, tranquilizándole, dándole fuerzas. –Escúchame bien. La luz jamás te abandonará. Siempre la encontraras, hasta en lo más profundo de la oscuridad.

-Entendido- con el nuevo impulso de fuerza Riku no tuvo ningún problema para levantarse una vez más –La oscuridad no me derrotara. Hoy no

Ansem aparentemente más divertido que preocupado -¿Crees que esa débil luz puede salvarte de la oscuridad que gobierno?

Riku entro en posición de combate, no creía que la luz del rey Mickey podría salvarle, él sabía que lo haría.

Además, no es como si Riku planeara quedarse de brazos cruzados.

En cuanto a la batalla comenzó, Riku se reunió con el viejo sincorazón que acompañaba a Ansem, notando una vez más como este parecía tener vida propia, una vida más allá de Ansem.

-¡Sentirás como la oscuridad lo invade todo a tu alrededor! - pero nunca parecía alejarse demasiado de Ansem, quien lucía muy confiado en sus posibilidades de ganar la batalla.

Riku le demosría que no iba a ganarle, no esta vez -¡Aquí te espero! ¡No conseguirás nada!

Ansem hizo un movimiento y el sincorazón salió de su espalda y le atacó con un golpe, pero Riku lo esquivo y salto hacia Ansem, chocando su espada con la misma barrera de antes, pero con diferente resultado.

La barrera cedió y Riku acertó un golpe en Ansem. El guardián se acercó pero el chico ya se había alejado con rapidez esperando al próximo movimiento de Ansem, pero este no se movió, solo lo observo con atención.

Riku sonrió confiado -¿Eso es todo? - ni siquiera estaba sudando.

-Parece que te empeñas en resistirte a la oscuridad. Muy bien, lo que veras con tus propios ojos - Ansem le mostró un naipe azul, similar a lo que utilizas para llegar a Bastión Hueco - Es un naipe creado con recuerdos tuyos. Adéntrate en el mundo que abre y acabaras entendiéndolo todo. Ir tras la luz no llegará a estar más lejos de la oscuridad. No puedes huir de ella.

-No te preocupes, no estoy huyendo. Dámelo- Riku le tendió la mano, esperando el naipe –Entrare en ese mundo. Si en el no sucumbo a la oscuridad ... te habré vencido.

Ansem sonrió y le lanzo el naipe, Riku lo atrapo al vuelo.

-Tengo un regalo más para ti- Ansem extendió el brazo hacia Riku y este entro en una posición de defensa, pero Ansem no lo ataco, no físicamente.

La oscuridad se arremolino alrededor de su pecho y Riku gimió sorprendido, pero antes de reaccionar cayó doblado por el dolor sujetándose el pecho con fuerza. Riku le miro furioso y en cuanto la oscuridad desapareció se colocó de pie una vez más.

-¿Qué ha hecho? - pregunto mirándolo con furia.

Ansem no retrocedió ante la mirada del chico –He hecho que la oscuridad de tu corazón sea más intenso.

-¿Sigues creyendo que recurriré a ella?

Ansem negó con la cabeza –Que la usa o no es decisión tuya. Esperare ansioso Riku… a que te dejes seducir por ella y acapare tu corazón.

Ansem desapareció y Riku gruño, nunca recurriría al poder de la oscuridad, no había nada que le convenciera de lo contrario.


	4. Agrabah

**Disclaimer. **Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, eso ya quedo claro en la primera parte. Los recuerdos de Shido que aparecen están directamente sacados de la novela 17, la traducción de esta le pertenece a Einherjar Project. Como tal debo admitir que en futuros capítulos habrá spoilers de dicha novela.

-Personaje hablando-

-_Personaje pensando_-

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

"_Informe Ansem o recuerdo_"

En respuesta al Review.

**Ptl.** Te agradezco que me hayas recordado que la Devora Almas no es una llave espada, la verdad es que cuando escribía las escenas de batalla no recordaba que la llave espada de Riku es la Camino al Alba, y después la de KH3. Un error bastante garrafal.

* * *

-Mmm… - Sora desvió su atención una vez más hacia Pepito, quien como era costumbre en él estaba en su capucha. Desde que había terminado la batalla con Axel no decía ni palabra y a Sora empezaba a preocuparle -¿Te pasa algo, Pepito?

Como toda respuesta Pepito escalo hábilmente hasta el hombro de Sora -Pues... Me preocupa lo que nos dijo Axel. ¿Qué significará eso de "puede que ya no seas tú mismo"?

-¿Cómo puede alguien no ser él mismo?- pregunto Sora con confusión.

-No te preocupes demasiado- Harry se acercó a ellos sonriendo de forma traviesa -Nunca dejaras de ser un enano.

-¡Oye!- Sora le reclamo ofendido, pero Harry solo rio.

-No eres la mejor persona para hablar sabes- dijo Noctis mirándole con la misma sonrisa traviesa -Tú también eres un enano.

-¡Voy a crecer sabes!- Harry se giró con rapidez, molesto -¡Seré más alto que tú! ¡Ya lo veras!

Noctis sonrió desafiante –Cuando quieras, enano.

La corta discusión, si bien había servido para plasmar pequeñas sonrisas en los rostros de los chicos, no había sido suficiente para eliminar la preocupación de Pepito –Aun a pesar de todo, es mejor ir con cuidado.

Goofy asintió de acuerdo -Sí. Parece que puede pasar de todo en el Castillo del... Olvi... Olvi... Olvi…

-¡Castillo del Olvido!

-¡Eso! ¡Casi se me había olvidado!

-Todo irá bien. Sea lo que sea que estén tramando, juntos podremos con ello- Sora les miraba con confianza, la misma confianza que les aseguraba que, sin importar lo que ocurriera mientras estuvieran juntos superarían todo, ya lo habían hecho y podrían volver a hacerlo.

A su lado Goofy asintió entusiasmado -¡Di que sí! Como cuando exploramos aquel espeluznante castillo lleno de extraños chismes y mecanismos.

Sora parpadeo extrañado y los demás guardaron silencio, a ninguno les sonaba especialmente visitar otros castillos con los demás. Es decir, no es que nunca hubieran estado en uno, uno asistía a la escuela en uno y otro prácticamente vivía en otro, pero no recordaban haber estado juntos en un castillo.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?- pregunto Sora extrañado.

-No me acuerdo de eso- dijo Harry intentando hacer memoria, pero el único otro castillo que recordaba era Hogwarts, y estaba seguro de que en esa época no los conocía… bueno, casi completamente seguro. Con todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente era normal que no pudiera recordar bien los pequeños detalles… ¿no?

-¿Estuvimos en otro castillo?

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- El único otro castillo en el que Noctis había estado, sin contar Beacon, lo cual no era exactamente un castillo, era la Ciudadela… y eso tampoco es que contara exactamente como un castillo.

-Esto… ¿Cómo era? Basto… Basto…

-Bastión- la voz de Shido interrumpió a Goofy –Era Bastión… algo- pero ni siquiera él sonaba del todo seguro, su voz tenía una leve sombra de duda.

-¿Esta seguro?- pregunto Harry lo más suavemente posible, no quería que pensaran que creía que estaban mintiendo, porque no lo creía -No es que lo dude, pero estoy bastante seguro de nunca haber oído de un castillo que se llame "Bastión". El único castillo que me viene a la cabeza es Hogwarts.

Sora por su parte tampoco quería molestarlos, por lo que opto por hacer como Harry y preguntar sin malas intenciones -Goofy, Shido, ¿no os lo habéis inventado?-

Los dos mencionados se miraron a la cara tras la pregunta de Sora. Era evidente que aunque los demás no estaban seguros de que hubieran estado en otro castillo no parecían particularmente inclinados a pensar que estuvieran mintiendo.

Al final Goofy simplemente negó con la cabeza –No lo creo…

Sora se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, si no lo recordaban bien entonces casi seguro no era tan importante. A fin de cuentas las cosas serias las recordaban, por lo que si habían olvidado ese castillo "basto-algo" no sería tan importante.

Ahora lo importante estaba delante de ellos.

-Entonces… ¿vais a seguir adelante?- Harry se detuvo a una distancia prudente y miro a Sora, pero este le regreso la mirada con intensidad.

-¿Qué otra opción tenemos?

-Podría haber otros tipos como Axel y el otro en este castillo- menciono Goofy preocupado.

-Si Axel vuelve a aparecer, ¡déjamelo a mí!- aunque Donald alzaba su báculo con energía ninguno se lo podía tomar enserio.

-Donald- Noctis lo llamo haciendo una mueca –Sabes que en este castillo no podemos luchar como antes, ¿verdad?

-Aquí todo depende de vosotros dos- dijo Harry con una mirada molesta –Nos guste o no sois vosotros quienes decidís si seguimos o no.

-Seguimos- era evidente que a los demás no les hacia ninguna gracia, pero a los dos que podían luchar les basto una sola mirada para decidirse por seguir adelante –En cuanto abramos esa puerta.

-¿Qué opciones tenemos?- Sora metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco los naipes que tenían –Agrabah, Coliseo del Olimpo, País de las Maravillas, Monstruo y Ciudad de Halloween.

-¿Qué diferencia puede haber?- pregunto Shido.

Los demás se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber bien que responderle, normalmente podía cambiar los enemigos o las personas que verían en ellos, pero si lo que les esperaba era como lo que habían visto seria evidente que solo recorrerían salas y pelearían en ellas.

-Bueno, no es que el orden importe mucho- dijo Noctis.

-Al menos sabemos dónde estaremos- respondió Goofy.

-Eso puede ser importante.

-Entonces, ¿uso la de Agrabah?- pregunto Sora mirando a su alrededor. Ninguno se negó así que con una sensación de incongruencia Sora alzo el naipe ante la puerta, notando como esta se abría iluminando el corredor –Vamos.

Atravesar una puerta con una gran cantidad de luz, al extremo de ser cegadora, no entraba entre las cosas que el grupo quería hacer, pero unos pocos se alegraron de no estar presentes en cuanto la ola de _calor_ azoto a Sora y Shido nada más entrar salir de la puerta y llegar al desierto. El culpable del calor _abrasador_ y _asfixiante_ que azotaba la ciudad era el sol que iluminaba la dorada arena del desierto y coloreaba la ciudad de un tono rojizo. No tardaron mucho en recordar que Agrabah era, de hecho, una ciudad en mitad del desierto, casi lo único que recordaban de Agrabah aparte del calor, eran las personas que conocieron, como Yasmín, Genio, la Alfombra… y Aladdín, un joven con cabello negro al que desde luego no recordaban peleando contra sincorazón, más bien montando en una alfombra charlando con Genio.

Y desde luego ninguno de ellos le recordaba acompañado de una joven con corto cabello negro rojizo y ojos plateados. Esta, al igual que Aladdín, usaba ropa simple y corta, un pantalón corto y una camiseta de manga corta blanca con una capa roja sobre sus hombros. El rasgo más inusual, aparte de los exóticos ojos plateados, era la capa roja que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

Aunque la descomunal guadaña roja que utilizaba como arma blandiéndola como una maestra era desde luego lo que más les llamaba la atención de la joven.

-¡Hay que hacer algo!- Noctis proyecto su espada y la arrojo a un bandido parta inmediatamente después proyectarse a su espalda y eliminarse con lo que podía considerarse como un golpe pícaro.

-Qué raro- Sora invoco su llave espada y la blandió contra un par de sombras que había en la zona.

Harry asintió mientras lanzaba un par de hechizos –Ya ves, normalmente es bastante perezoso.

Noctis les oyó pero no dijo nada, estaba más ocupado intentando eliminar a un grandullón pero… sin atacarle por la espalda lo tenía difícil. Y tenía difícil llegar a su espalda si los sincorazón no le dejaban ni respirar.

Para su fortuna Shido andaba cerca y pudo quitarle de encima un par con Sandalphon y Noctis tuvo oportunidad para eliminar al grandullón por fin. Donald y Goofy no necesitaban ayuda, ambos se bastaban solos para eliminar a los sincorazón que los rodeaban con facilidad.

Por su parte Aladdín y la chica eran, bueno, eran un tema aparte. Aladdín era bueno, sí, pero la chica era mucho mejor. Manejaba la guadaña, una de las armas más mortíferas diseñadas, como toda una maestra imparable. Los sincorazón se amontonaban a su alrededor pero desaparecían cuando eran alcanzados por la inmensa guadaña roja.

-¡Gracias!- Aladdín se tomó un breve momento para recuperar el aliento. Llevaban ya un tiempo peleando con los sincorazón y no veía el momento en que la batalla terminara.

-Ya creía que no lo contábamos- dijo la chica bajo la atenta mirada de Noctis.

-¡Vamos!- grito Sora.

La batalla fue igual que las demás, con la excepción de que contaban con la ayuda de los otros dos, Aladdín usando una cimitarra y la chica una enorme guadaña roja.

-¡No paran, cada vez hay más!- Donald miro a su alrededor, seguían rodeados de sincorazón, aunque ahora eran más los sincorazón estaban por todas partes, Sora y Shido no tenían naipes suficientes para eliminarlos a todos.

-¡Aladdín!- grito la chica –Es un buen momento para comprobar si la leyenda es cierta.

Solo Aladdín parecía entender de qué iba la cosa, aunque los demás tenían una rara sensación de que habían olvidado algo importante, porque este saco una lámpara de alguna parte de su chaleco y la froto con suavidad -¡Ahí va mi primer deseo! ¡Líbranos de los sincorazón!-

De la gran lista de opciones que se barajaban, encabezada por problemas mentales y terminada por que la lámpara fuera algún tipo de artefacto mágico superpoderoso que los aniquilara en un instante. La última opción no andaba demasiado desencaminada. Con un poderoso temblor que sacudió la lámpara entera una explosión proveniente del interior causo que una gigantesca columna de humo azul neblinoso emergiera de la lámpara. El humo se expandió hasta formar una gran nube azul de la que surgió un ser humanoide de color azul.

Uno al que aunque no recordaran sabían que habían visto antes -¡Abrid paso, que viene el genio de la lámpara! Yo concedo deseos como quien oye llover. Bueno... si aquí lloviera- el genio pareció desaparecer ante sus ojos solo para reaparecer varios metros más lejos por encima de ellos como por arte de magia, algo que tenían ya muy visto -¡Basta de chistes malos! Un "barrido" de los sincorazón… ¡Marchando!

El genio alzo la mano derecha y chasqueo los dedos. Un gesto simple y normal con un efecto devastador, en explosiones de humo la gran cantidad de sincorazón que los rodeaban desaparecieron por completo sin dejar rastro alguno de haber existido alguna vez.

-¡Ahí va!- Goofy estaba sin palabras, a lo largo de su viaje, de las partes que recordaba, había visto cosas muy raras, pero ninguna que igualara la escena que acababan de contemplar.

-¿Dónde podemos comprar una de esas?- pregunto Harry mirando a ambos con interes –O qué demonios, que nos pongan siete.

-Olvida eso- Donald se giró hacia Aladdín con rapidez-¡Tenías que haberlo llamado antes!- le reclamo furioso.

-No es tan sencillo- dijo la chica de rojo con un suspiro.

-Ruby tiene razón- menciono Aladdín taciturno –Veréis…-

Pero el genio no permitió que continuara hablando, interviniendo con rapidez -¡No sabría decirlo mejor! Aun así, lo hare. No puedo conceder más… Trrrrrrrrr…. ¡Tres deseos por amo! ¡Y no vale pedir más deseos!- tras decir la última parte como si fuera un mal recuerdo el genio desapareció en una bocanada de humo.

-Entonces, ¿te quedan dos deseos?- pregunto Sora mirando a Aladdín -Úsalos con cuidado.

-Ya solo me queda un deseo- Aladdín ignoro las miradas de confusión que recibió, dado que las palabras del genio dejaban intuir que ese había sido su primer deseo, y siguió –Tenemos que volver a palacio como sea. Pero con tantos sincorazón…

Harry se colocó una mano en el mentón mientras fingía pensar algo profundamente –Oye chicos, ¿no vamos nosotros también allí?

Shido sonrió, entendía fácil lo que Harry quería hacer –Diría que sí.

-Podríamos ir juntos- propuso Noctis con una media sonrisa.

Donald rodo los ojos mientras Goofy y Sora reírse de la escena de teatro que se habían montado los tres en un momento. Si querían decirles que fueran juntos podrían haber empezado por allí.

-¡Eso sería genial!- dijo Aladdín emocionado.

-¡Muchas gracias chicos!- Ruby no paraba de rebotar en el sitio completamente emocionada con los ojos brillando, una escena que a Noctis se le antojaba incluso tierna.

Solo por ver la sonrisa que tenía había merecido la pena hacer todo ese teatro. O al menos era esa la opinión de Noctis.

-¡Por aquí!- la chica de ojos plateados les mostró una amplia sonrisa antes de desvanecerse en un cumulo de pétalos de rosa y desplazarse demasiado rápido para que ellos pudieran verlo bien.

-¿Es muy alegre no?- pregunto Harry con una ligera sonrisa. Su actitud le recordaba mucho a alguien que conoció, ella también tendía a emocionarse por las cosas más pequeñas

-Como no tienes ni idea- respondió Aladdín, Noctis rió, ahora estaba seguro de que la conocía.

No podía olvidar esos ojos, ni lo que le paso a la otra persona que conocía que los tenia. Si no recordaba mal la madre de Ruby desapareció hace años aunque… él no era capaz de recordar cómo o por qué. Solo sabía que la última vez que vio a Ruby, o de las últimas si como él pensaba se habían reunido en Beacon, algo de lo que estaba casi seguro, fue durante el entierro de su madre, So… ¿Su…? Estaba seguro de que su nombre empezaba con "Su" y… era cuanto podía recordar.

-Haaa- ni siquiera podía recordar cómo se llamaba la madre de Ruby. Menudo amigo resultaba ser.

Aladdín, quien desconocía por completo los pensamientos del moreno, se encargaba de dirigir al grupo hacia la salida, a través de la cual desaparecieron, igual que Harry, Donald y Goofy, dejando a Sora, Shido y a Noctis solos en mitad de la plaza.

-¿Es así cuando nosotros nos vamos?- el que los chicos hubieran desaparecido nada más cruzar la puerta le había dejado una sensación bastante perturbadora.

Sora asintió –Y no solo aquí, hasta que no entramos en una habitación especial no volvéis a aparecer, si no fuera por las batallas…

Noctis trago saliva, la idea no era demasiado atrayente, si le tocara a él… no podía hacerse una idea de cómo sería si estuviera él en su lugar. De todos modos, ¿porque ellos dos? Sora era el elegido de la llave espada pero Shido… no se le ocurría ninguna razón para que él pudiera seguir presente cuando los demás eran atrapados por los naipes. Aquí había gato encerrado y tenían que descubrir qué tipo de gato era.

-Me adelanto…- Sora asintió y Noctis cruzo la puerta.

Sora y Shido le miraron desaparecer a través de la puerta.

-Y ahí va.

-El único que nos quedaba.

-Ya hasta la próxima sala nada.

El simple pensamiento era deprimente. Desde que se conocieron siempre habían viajado juntos, peleado juntos, codo con codo, como un equipo. El saber que ahora estaban solos era deprimente.

-_Saber que va a ocurrir solo lo hace peor_\- en el pasado siempre había contado con alguien, primero con sus padres, quienes después les dejaron solos a Kotori y a él y después comenzó a vivir con las espíritus, viéndolas a diario, hablando, charlando, pasando por cosas día a día… al principio le costó mucho hacerse a la idea de que cuando regresara era posible que ellas ya no le recordaran, que todo por cuanto habían pasado juntos jamás habría ocurrido fuera de sus recuerdos. La sola idea le aterrorizaba. Las espíritus eran, más recientemente junto a los chicos, algunas de las personas más importantes en su vida.

El solo pensamiento de que le miraran como a un completo desconocido le aterrorizaba hasta extremos que jamás habría imaginado.

-No podemos deprimirnos- andar pensando en las chicas ahora no le serviría de mucho, cuando regresara a casa vería que hacer, si tenía que salvarlas de nuevo… bueno, esta vez sabía que contaría con más ayuda que solo Ratatosk –Y siempre podemos contar con la ayuda de nuestros _queridos_ amigos para no sentirnos solos.

Sora invoco su llave espada con una sonrisa –Una pequeña pelea nunca viene mal, ¿no?

Lo que Sora llamo inicialmente "pequeña pelea" termino siendo una odisea contra más de dos docenas de sincorazón de diferentes formas y tamaños, de los menos peligrosos como las sombras hasta los monstruos que por ahora resultaban ser los bandidos obesos. Y decían "por ahora" porque por dios que recordarían como luchar en condiciones sin necesidad de técnicas o magia.

Por suerte para las ultimas batallas ya lo hacían mejor, fintaban hasta sus espaldas y allí ya les atacaban hasta hacerlos desaparecer. No el método más limpio pero con ataques por el frente no conseguían nada. Cuando terminaron de limpiar la sala eran enormemente ricos en naipes y estaban listos para atravesar la puerta que los conduciría a su próxima aventura… la cual estaba exactamente en la misma sala, lo cual resultaba ser completamente anticlimático.

En cuanto atravesaron la puerta se encontraron en mitad de una calle acompañados de Aladdín, Harry, Genio, Ruby, Donald, Noctis y Goofy caminando a su lado como si no hubieran estado desaparecidos hasta hace pocos segundos.

-Oye, ¿por qué vais vosotros a palacio, Aladdín, Ruby?- Pregunto Goofy.

-Cosas de Yafar, el visir real. Nos ha hecho ir a por esta lámpara mágica a la cueva de las maravillas- para remarcar su punto Aladdín les mostro la lámpara mágica que había utilizado para invocar al Genio, una lámpara normal y corriente que cualquiera tomaría por una simple antigualla si no hubieran visto de lo que era capaz.

-Pero la cueva estaba llena de sincorazón- Ruby apareció al lado de Aladdín en un pequeño torbellino de pétalos rojos –Hemos salido vivos de milagro.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?- Sora la miraba con los ojos abiertos de la impresión al ver la gran velocidad con la que Ruby se desplazaba a su alrededor, le costaba seguirla de lo rápida que era. Harry y Shido le miraron extrañados, ¿se acababa de dar cuenta de eso? Ya lo había hecho durante la batalla con los sincorazón.

Quien respondió, en contra de lo que sería normal, fue Noctis –Una semblanza.

Ruby le miro extrañada pero solo asintió y no le dio mucha más importancia. Noctis siguió andando ignorando las miradas confusas de los chicos y la suspicaz de Harry.

Pasados unos momentos Sora se quejó –Eso no me dice nada.

Ruby y Sora se encogieron de hombros sin responder. Ruby por no saber cómo hacerlo y Noctis por pereza y en parte la misma razón de Ruby. No recordaba del todo que era una semblanza. Sabía que lo había sabido, pero se le olvidaría en algún momento.

-¿Y Yafar os mando a los dos solos?- pregunto Harry preocupado.

Curiosamente Ruby no pareció apreciarlo -¿Crees que no nos bastamos solos?

-No, no, no, no, no- dijo Harry de inmediato sudando nerviosa, esa mirada en sus ojos le asustaba –Nunca he dicho nada similar, ni siquiera lo he insinuado.

-Deberías, por poco no salimos de allí- dijo Aladdín.

Aladdín procedió a relatarles, con ayuda de Ruby, el peligroso viaje que tuvieron ambos en el interior de la cueva de las maravillas. Debían reconocer que tenían talento para contar historias, casi les parecía poder ver la cueva, como si hubieran ido con ellos a buscar la lámpara.

-¿Y vosotros que sacáis?- pregunto Noctis -Es decir, a Yafar le lleváis la lámpara, ¿pero vosotros que os lleváis?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- respondió Ruby con humor.

-Entonces, ¿os jugáis el culo y no sacáis nada?- pregunto Harry incrédulo –Menuda mierda.

-Se cómo te sientes- dijo Genio de acuerdo –Llevo repartiendo alegrías más de diez mil años. ¿Y qué obtengo yo? Sueño con que alguien desee librarme de este trabajo, pero ¿quién va a pedir ese deseo?

Aladdín se quedó mirando al genio largo y tendido, después intercambio una breve mirada con Ruby y se decidió –Oye, ¿y si yo uso mi tercer deseo para liberarte?

La reacción del genio fue más _drástica_ que las de los demás, él se lo tomo como algo realmente bueno… salvo la parte de caer al suelo. Tenía los ojos negros, o tal vez azules, quien sabía realmente, completamente abiertos de la impresión.

-¿Me engañan mis orejas puntiagudas? Amo, ¿harías eso por mí? No me estarás tomando el pelo de la coleta, ¿verdad?

-Te lo prometo, Genio- ni el más mínimo atisbo de duda o falsedad salpicaba el tono de Aladdín, estaba siendo completamente serio al respecto –Aunque ya no sé cómo voy a acercarme a Yasmín.

-¡Eso es fácil Al! ¿Puedo llamarte Al? ¿Quieres ser un príncipe? ¿Tener una manada de camellos de lujo para ti solito?

Aladdín se quedó callado de golpe. Por las palabras del genio era evidente que Aladdín solo había pedido un deseo, pero eso les dejaba una gran duda. Hace poco había dicho que solo le quedaba un deseo y ahora genio confirmaba que aparte del tercero tenía un segundo deseo que aún no había formulado. Las cuentas no cuadraban.

-Creí que habías dicho que solo te quedaba un deseo- dijo Sora confuso.

-Es que solo me queda uno. El segundo deseo es algo que le prometí a Ruby- confeso Aladdín –Ahí radica el problema, sin poder pedir deseos será difícil que un chico como yo pueda verla. Pensé que si iba a la Cueva de las Maravillas y me hacía con algún tesoro, podría acabar conociendo a Yasmín-

-Parece que tu deseo es poder verla siempre que quieras, ¿eh?- pregunto Sora.

-Sí, pero ella es una princesa, jamás podría hablar con ella siendo un pobre infeliz.

-Que sea una princesa no importa tanto- dijo Noctis –Y en cuanto a lo de hablar con ella, se me ocurre algo- la sonrisa pícara casi le partía la cara en dos.

-¿La liamo parda?- pregunto Shido con un tono inocente intuyendo los pensamientos de Noctis.

-¡Por supuesto!- grito Ruby emocionada.

-Aunque puede que tengamos que golpear a toda la guardia real- Sora no podía decir si Harry hablaba en serio, pero... conociéndole había posibilidades de que lo hiciese. Muchas posibilidades.

-¡Venga, al palacio!- Sora abrió la marcha dirigiéndose hacia el palacio, hasta que Aladdín le llamo.

-Sora. El palacio es por allí- Sora trago apenado al ver que Aladdín señalaba en la dirección contraria a la que iba.

-Hehehehe…

Cuando la marcha continuo no tardaron más de unos pocos segundos en atravesar la puerta de regreso para encontrarse una vez más solos en la gran estancia, solos con la gran cantidad de sincorazón. Para vencerlos a todos necesitaron pelear durante varios minutos, lo cual solo sirvió para darles nuevos naipes para abrir puertas, lo que hicieron en varias estancias consiguiendo aún más naipes y, tras conocer a una criatura bastante simpática llamada Moguri, se adentraron en el emocionante mundo del intercambio de bienes. Tras conseguir una nueva baraja de combate y varios naipes de mapa verdes, los cuales eran _mucho_ mejores que los rojos que conseguían por ganar combates, continuaron hasta cruzar la puerta con la corona, la cual pedía más naipes de lo normal. Quejándose de los precios de las puertas Shido introdujo los naipes y abrieron la puerta.

Lo que encontraron al otro lado no fue una gran cueva llena de riquezas inconmensurables o un gigantesco palacio de cuento de hadas, sino un callejón común sin nada de especial interés. O al menos no tenía ningún tipo de interés para ellos hasta que vieron a la joven de azul tirada en el suelo.

-¡Yasmín!- Aladdín se abalanzo sobre los sincorazón sable en mano dispuesto a no darles cuartel y eliminarlos en un momento.

-¡Vamos!- Sora salto al aire y entro en combate con sus naipes. Shido y él usaron la ayuda de Goofy y Ruby para liquidar a los sincorazón rápidamente.

-Por suerte parece que solo esta inconsciente- Harry y Donald se agacharon a su lado para utilizar sus conocimientos en magia curativa, los que se reducían a utilizar la magia diciendo un par de palabras para curar a la gente, para intentar verificar su condición. Sin poder usar magia poco podían hacer, pero era mejor que nada. Por lo que podían ver Yasmín no había sido atacada por los sincorazón, no había nada que sugiriera que estos la habían hecho daño, por lo que podían decir solo se había desmayado.

-¡Mas sincorazón!

Estaba claro que los seres negros no pensaban dejarles ni un momento para descansar.

-¡Es increíble! ¡La forma es impresionante! ¡Y su tamaño parece incomodo! ¡Pero tú la usas como si no pasara nada!- cuando Shido invoco Sandalphon lo último que esperaba es tener a Ruby pegada a su espada comentando cada pequeño detalle que notaba de esta.

-Ehhhhh- el arrebato de la chica le había pillado por sorpresa, de todas las personas extrañas que había conocido, y creía tener un amigo con una novia virtual, fuera lo que fuera eso, ninguna tenía una obsesión con las armas a ese nivel. Es cierto que conocía a Origami como persona obsesiva, pero las armas no eran su obsesión, su obsesión era _otra_.

-Chicooooos- Sora alzo la voz observando su alrededor, puede que el comportamiento tan excéntrico de Ruby les hubiera distraído, pero seguían rodeados de sincorazón –Es la hora de hacer deseos.

La batalla comenzó igual que otras tantas, con Sora y Shido repentinamente solos, no que fuera algo que les preocupara. Había algunos truquillos que habían aprendido en las últimas horas que llevaban en el castillo y que querían probar. El problema era que perdían el primer naipe que usaban con los trucos, por lo que cuando el grueso de los enemigos estuvo derrotado pasaron a los ataques mágicos y los combos físicos y, dejando a un lado los cortanaipes recibidos, no fue demasiado difícil.

-Y se acabó- Sora disipo la llave espada.

-Sin deseos ni nada similar- presumió Noctis orgulloso.

-Y así nos ha costado- replico Shido cansado.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora?- pregunto Aladdín.

-¡No es obvio!- exclamó Harry –La has salvado y esta inconsciente, cuando Yasmín despierte cuéntale lo que ha pasado y habla con ella-

Aladdín le miro con la boca abierta -¿Puedo?-

-¡Claro!- dijo Ruby alegre.

-¿Por qué no ibas a poder?- pregunto Noctis confuso –Es tan fácil como esperar a que despierte y hablar con ella.

Aladdín asintió, el plan era simple y no tenía posibles complicaciones a la vista, aparte de las que pudiera crearse él mismo, pero siempre debía ocurrir algo que complicara las cosas –Muy enternecedor, pero eso no sucederá.

Aladdín se giró furioso hacia la entrada del callejón, él reconocía esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte -¡Yafar! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Yafar, el visir real, era un hombre de mediana edad con una larga túnica roja y negra, una expresión arrogante y, por alguna extraña razón, un loro volando a su lado -¿Acaso importa? Ahora que tengo la lámpara en mi poder ya no os necesito- cuando la lámpara dorada apareció en las manos del visir el grupo se levantó en armas. Sus palabras y acciones no encajaban con las de un visir honrado.

-De que estás hablando- la guadaña roja de Ruby se desplego sin hacer ningún ruido, con un movimiento fluido y rápido.

-¡Te hemos traído la lámpara! ¿Qué más quieres?- si las miraras mataran Yafar estaría muerto con la de Aladdín, como no lo hacía no tardó en responder.

-Pensaste que no sabía que la usarías para conquistar a Yasmín, pero jamás lo permitiré. ¡Veras, seré yo quien se case con Yasmín!-

Por la expresión arrogante y superior de Yafar era evidente que este había imaginado que al revelarles su horrendo plan todos reaccionarían como él imaginaba, maldiciendo su propia inutilidad o que incluso llegaran a maravillarse por la genialidad de esta, siendo lo más probable que le enfrentaran por ello. Nunca imagino que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

-¿Tu?- Sora hablaba entre hipidos, aun riéndose demasiado como para estructurar una frase mejor.

-¡Si me caso con la princesa, nada impedirá que me convierta en Sultán de Agrabah! ¡Tú no eres más que un peón en mi juego, rata de cloaca!- las carcajadas sarcásticas y las risas incontrolables no eran la reacción que el visir planeaba causar.

-Estoy seguro de que he visto esto en una telenovela- le comento Noctis a Ruby aun riendo.

-Y una mala- añadió la chica entre risas.

-Y hablando de todo, ¿de verdad crees que Yasmín se casaría contigo?- pregunto Shido con el entrecejo fruncido. Sabía casos de buscafortunas que se casaban con hombres mayores para conseguir fortunas, pero Yasmín ni era una buscafortunas ni era más pobre que Yafar. No veía ninguna razón realista para que tal unión se diera.

-Es muy joven para ti- le dijo Donald con tono paternal.

-Yafar, di la verdad, ¿eres un pedófilo?- la inocente pregunta de Harry pareció ser la gota que colmó su vaso de paciencia, alzando la lámpara formulo su primer deseo, Yasmín.

-¿Genio?- la expresión del Genio era de pesadumbre, pero nada podía hacer, estaba atado a obedecer al dueño de la lámpara, y esta la tenía Yafar. Por ello nada pudo hacer salvo recoger a la joven princesa y llevársela a Yafar.

-¡Genio! ¿Pero qué haces?- la mirada herida de Aladdín se clavaba en el genio como un puñal ardiente, la traición estaba pintada en ella.

Pero aunque este no alcanzara a comprenderlo, él no tenía ninguna opción -Lo siento, Al. Tengo las manos atadas. Debo obedecer al portador de la lámpara.

Yafar sonrió complacido –Exacto. Adiós, Aladdín… ¡Iluso!-

Con una última sonrisa de superioridad el visir desapareció de su vista, llevándose la lámpara, a Genio… y a Yasmín.

-¡Vamos tras ellos!- Sora vocifero liderando al equipo, algo que ya era costumbre y a lo que nadie pondría quejas. Él era el elegido de la llave espada, en lo que a ellos les contaba, era el líder indiscutible.

-De que serviría. He perdido a Yasmín y a la lámpara-

-¿Qué la has perdido?- pregunto Shido con un tono molesto, esa frase suya le recordaba demasiado algo que no quería recordar, el secuestro de Tohka. De no haber sido por Mana y Kurumi jamás habría podido rescatarla y la sola idea le aterrorizaba -¡Por si no te has dado cuenta ese maldito se la ha llevado, no se ha ido ella! ¡Cómo no nos movamos ahora sí que la perderás!-

-No necesitas la lámpara para conquistarla- Ya tendrían tiempo de preocuparse más tarde por el estallido de Shido, ahora tenía que regresarle el espíritu a Aladdín e ir tras Yafar –Si crees que perderla es malo espera a que no puedas recuperarla-

-Chicos…- el espíritu de Aladdín parecio resucitar con toda su fuerza -¡Tenéis razón! ¡No puedo rendirme! ¡Voy a salvar a Yasmín!

-¡Vamos a salvarla!- le corrigió Ruby.

-Yafar tiene la lámpara- les recordó Donald –Eso no nos da muchas opciones.

Aladdín revelo una sonrisa traviesa –Tengo una idea.

La "idea" de Aladdín era indiscutiblemente de las peores ideas que ninguno de ellos había escuchado en… toda su vida, en realidad. Y considerando que uno había perseguido voluntariamente a un troll en algún punto de su infancia y otro se había dedicado a meterse en situaciones de considerado peligro para hablar con las fuentes de dicho peligro eso era decir mucho. Pero sin ningún otro plan, porque por malo que fuera con Yafar teniendo la lámpara no podían hacer mucho más, decidieron avanzar a la sala y confiar en que el gran e inflado ego de Yafar les ayudaría con el "plan".

No faltaba mucho para que lo descubrieran. Solo tenían que poner en marcha el plan… y esperar que Yafar fuero medio lelo. Entraron en la plaza de palacio con sus armas desenfundadas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Aladdín ha renunciado a su querida Yasmín?- el "plan" consistía únicamente en ir por Yafar sin Aladdín, confiando en que este stuviera tan extrañado que no notara nada raro –Pues no pienso malgastar un deseo con vosotros, ¡Me ocuparé personalmente!

Harry sonrió pícaro, la primera fase del plan estaba cumplida, ahora venía la segunda –El viejo se da importancia.

-Cree que puede hacer algo por sí mismo- dijo Noctis con una sonrisa inocente.

-Mientras no pierda el baston…

-Ajia.

Shido les miro en silencio, eso de provocar a la gente se les daba cada vez mejor. Sora invoco su llave espada y se lanzó contra Yafar, quien reacciono interponiendo su vara para bloquear el ataque. Cuando Shido y Noctis invocaron sus armas Ruby silbo.

Yafar estaba demasiado ocupado manteniéndose contra los tres chicos como para reparar en el nativo de Agrabah que se movía sobre los techos a su espalda. Le había costado tiempo, y de hecho de no ser por los chicos provocando al visir le habrían pillado hace rato, pero finalmente estaba en posición. Con un salto cayo entre Yafar y Yasmín.

-He- Yafar no se preocupó ni por un instante -¡Genio!-

Con el segundo deseo formulado Genio apareció detrás de Aladdín y recogió a Yasmín para llevársela a Yafar.

-Lo siento Al- Genio estaba triste, pero la falta de reacción por parte de su antiguo amo le sorprendió.

Aladdín estaba sonriendo, igual que los demás -¡Caíste!

-¿De qué hablas pato?- exigió el visir furioso y confundido.

-Has vuelto a gastar un deseo Yafar- dijo Harry con voz exageradamente triste-Para ser un visir dejas mucho que desear- Yafar gruño.

-Ahora solo te queda uno.

-Venga, úsalo para conquistar a Yasmín. ¡Tendrás que vértelas con nosotros!

El genio sonrió elogiándolos, estos chicos eran inteligentes.

-Así que esta es la astucia de una rata- dijo Yafar con tranquilidad –Por desgracia no ves más allá del queso. ¡Tú treta no cambia nada! ¡Puedo destrozaros y hacer que Yasmín sea mía! ¡Genio! ¡Mi último deseo! ¡Transfórmame en un genio todopoderoso!- Sora fue el primero en tragar saliva, seguido de Aladdín, Shido, Ruby, Donald, Goofy y Harry. El genio le dio la espalda, un deseo de esa magnitud no era algo que quisiera conceder en ninguna clase de circunstancia, aun menos a alguien como Yafar. Chasqueo los dedos de espaldas.

El resultado fue inmediato, en segundos la electricidad emanaba de una espiral de humo rojizo que cubrió a Yafar, la cual se extendió por cada callejón que los rodeaba y pronto cubría la ciudad entera. En poco tiempo ni siquiera parecían estar en Agrabah, aunque sus habitantes podrían haber jurado oír un grito que rezaba "¡Me debéis cincuenta platines!". Estaban en una inmensa habitación llena de magma y lo único que evitaba que cayeran en ella eran una serie de plataformas de roca.

-Este lugar me suena- Sora oteaba su alrededor, algo le decía que había estado ahí antes.

-Toda la situación- le dijo Shido. Estaban solos en la plataforma de roca, ni siquiera estaba Yafar, al menos hasta que este emergió de la lava dispuesto a enfrentarlos hasta matarlos.

Pero… la batalla fue, en su mejor descripción, anticlimática. Duro, literalmente, tres minutos, porque aunque Yafar fuera un genio que les lanzaba rocas de lava y aplastaba plataformas como si fueran de gravilla, con el loro que lo acompañaba volando por la zona con una lámpara negra era evidente lo que tenían que hacer. El loro, Iago, no era muy rápido, ni volaba muy alto, de hecho parecía que el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado para poder huir de ellos, aunque eso de golpear a un loro no era algo que les gustara demasiado.

Cuando tuvieron la lámpara en sus manos encerrar a Yafar fue coser y cantar, y con el encerrado pudieron reunirse con Genio, Aladdín y Ruby en la entrada a palacio.

-Con Yasmín a salvo y la lámpara de nuevo en tus manos ya no habrá más problemas en Agrabah.

-Y aun te quedan dos deseos Aladdín.

-Cierto- Genio sonrió a los enviados del rey y se giró hacia su amo –Querrás ser un princip…

-Dinos que paso con la madre de Ruby- el segundo deseo de Aladdín no fue ni de lejos lo que él habria esperado, pero para ek casi ninguno esperaba eso –Ella desapareció hace varios años.

Genio se quedó callado y miro a Ruby –¿Ese es tu deseo?

Ruby asintió –Desde el principio me involucre en esta búsqueda para poder descubrirlo.

-De acuerdo pues- El genio flexiono sus dedos haciéndolos crujir, después lanzo su cabeza contra sus hombros habiéndola crujir, se crujió la coleta y la cola antes de chasquear los dedos -¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasa?- Ruby le miraba ansiosa, pero Genio solo inclinaba la cabeza de un lado a otro -¿No lo sabes?

Genio ladeo la cabeza –No es que no lo sepa, es que solo veo oscuridad, un infinito mundo de oscuridad.

-Nada…

Genio alzo un dedo –No exactamente. No puedo ver donde está, pero puedo ver que no está sola. Hay alguien más con ella, pero no puedo ver quiénes son.

-Ya veo…- Ruby asintió un par de veces antes de pasarse una mano por la cara –Lo siento.

-¡Ruby!- Noctis la llamo preocupado, preparado para ir tras ella, pero Aladdín se lo impidió –Es mejor dejarla sola.

Noctis lo miro furioso, pero decidió hacer caso. A fin de cuentas, en este lugar Ruby y él no eran amigos de la infancia, en este mundo Ruby no era la misma que él conoció.

Pasados unos minutos Genio decidió romper el silencio y traer a colación un tema delicado –Al. Aun te queda un deseo.

Aladdín asintió, le quedaba un deseo –Deseo… tu libertad, Genio.

El susodicho genio se mostró estupefacto -¡Pero Al!...

La estupefacción de Genio no impidió que el deseo de Aladdín se hiciera realidad. La libertad de Genio, un deseo simple para un amo, pero que para él era todo un mundo. La libertad, algo que en toda su existencia jamás había conocido y que ahora ya conocería de primera mano.

-Al- Genio no encontraba las palabras para describir lo que sentía, nunca jamás nadie había hecho algo así por él -Nunca lo olvidare pero... ¿y Yasmín? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Me equivoqué, Genio- reconoció Al con tono sombrío -Si uso tu ayuda para conquistar a Yasmín sería como Yafar. Ella lo es todo para mí, quiero que sepa quién soy de verdad.

Sora le miro orgulloso -¡Así se habla!

-¡Ese es el espíritu!

-¡Bien dicho!

Aladdín sonrió avergonzado con las felicitaciones de los chicos.

-Gracias, chicos. ¡Y buena suerte!

-¿Gracias por qué?- Shido le miro confuso, no le parecía haber hecho nada para que Aladdín les agradeciera.

-Cuando estaba a punto de rendirme, me dijiste algo que me hizo seguir adelante, entonces lo vi muy claro. Tú también estás buscando a un ser querido.

-Todos lo estamos- respondió Sora de inmediato.

-Oye genio...

-¡No digas más, amiguito!- intervino Genio -Se justo lo que estás pensando. ¡Tomad!- un nuevo naipe de invocación apareció ante Sora, el naipe de Genio -Podréis llamarme cuando me necesitéis. ¿Te parece bien, Al?

Este sonrió -¡Pues claro!

Sora no parecía muy convencido, aun a pesar de ello Genio desestimo su preocupación -¡Eh, sin vosotros nunca habría salido de esa lámpara! Y creo que a Aladdín y Ruby les ira bien por su cuenta-

Finalmente Sora dejo ir su incertidumbre y acepto su ayuda gustoso -¡Sera un placer Genio!

-Esperemos que nuestros deseos se hagan realidad- dijo Aladdín -¡Cuidaos chicos!

-¡Adiós Sora, Noctis, Shido, Harry, Donald y Goofy!- cuando se preparaban para salir el grito alegre de Ruby les sorprendió -¡Espero que volvamos a vernos!

-¡Adiós Ruby!- Noctis la despidió balanceando su brazo.

-Vamos romeo- Harry le golpeo el hombro y juntos se encaminaron a la salida de la estancia y así a la salida del piso.

-Una última cosa- la voz de Genio evito que salieran del piso. Este había aparecido delante de ellos –Hay algo que creo deberías saber- Sora trago saliva, esto le sonaba de algo –Cuando vi a la madre de Ruby pude ver a varias personas con ella, una era una mujer con corto cabello azul pero el otro, el otro era como tu Shido, parecías ser tú pero con varios años más.

Shido le miro son comprender, ¿él? ¿Con varios años más? No entendía a que se refería, es decir, no conocía a nadie con cabello azul salvo Yoshino, ya que el de Miku era más lila, y ella no tenía el cabello cortó. También estaba Mana pero… ella… no tenía el cabello corto, ¿verdad?

-Gracias… creo- Genio asintió y desapareció en humo azul, con lo que pudieron seguir su camino hasta salir de Agrabah y regresar a los blancos pasillos del Castillo del Olvido, dirigiéndose hacia el piso superior.

-¿Algún problema Goofy?- pero no todos seguían avanzando, Harry no tardo en descubrir que el capitán de la guardia de caballeros se había quedado atrás.

-Es ese castillo que os decía antes, Harry. Estoy seguro de que no me lo he inventado- los chicos se miraron en silencio -Es el castillo donde Sora uso la llave espada para liberar el corazón de Kairi.

-¡Es cierto!- Shido grito de repente sorprendiendo a todos –Recuerdo al idiota este clavándose la espada. En el pecho.

-Exacto- afirmo Goofy ignorando la exclamación indignada de Sora –Después Sora desapareció dejándonos muy preocupados.

-¡Ah! Eso fue cuando me convertí en un sincorazón. Espera... ¿eso paso en... un castillo?- Sora no aprecia ser capaz de recordar con exactitud lo que sucedió, no así como Donald.

-¿Lo has olvidado? yo me acuerdo perfectamente.

-¿Y cómo se llamaba?- le pregunto Harry intentando hacer memoria.

-¡Lo recuerdo! Era...- el silencio le siguió, ningún sonido salió de su boca hasta que Donald se rindió y pidió ayuda -¡Pepito échame una mano! Lo tienes en tu diario, ¿no?

-¡Pues claro! Acabé el primer volumen al llegar a este castillo- Pepito hurgo en la capucha de Sora buscando el diario -Veamos... A ver si lo encuentro... Ah, aquí está- cogió el diario y salto al suelo desde el hombro del chico -Echemos un vistazo- abrió el libro y miro en su interior, no tardo en gritar horrorizado -¡Oh! ¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron Harry y Goofy preocupados.

-¡Ha desaparecido todo! ¡Esta todo en blanco!- Pepito pasaba las páginas del diario completamente horrorizado, pero todas estaban en blanco, como si el libro fuera nuevo.

-¿Qué?

Eso no tenía ningún sentido, un libro no se borraba solo, menos aun sin explicación alguna. Siempre había una causa, un motivo, el diario no podía haberse borrado solo.

-¿Cómo ha podido pasar?- Pepito pasaba las páginas en blanco sintiendo un vacío en el estómago -¡Yo cuido muy bien mis diarios! Tanto trabajo perdido...

-El diario se ha borrado...- dijo Sora.

-¿De qué va todo esto?- pregunto Shido con evidente preocupación en su tono.

* * *

En el gran cuarto blanco, la joven de cabello dorado seguía con la misma expresión de tristeza, aunque su dibujo reflejara la felicidad de Sora ella no parecía compartir esa misma alegría. El cuarto se estaba llenando de dibujos de los jóvenes que en ese mismo momento estaban recorriendo los pasillos del Castillo del Olvido, todos ellos ignorantes de ella, de lo que representaba, de quien era, y de quienes les vigilaban. Ellos no sabían nada y ella no podía decirles nada, solo podía seguir dibujando, dibujando sin fin.

* * *

El capítulo termina aquí, este tiene más que nada correcciones menores. La presencia de Ruby ya queda explicada en el siguiente fic, el cual aún está colgado aunque este en Hiatus (esto debido a que realmente no es necesario cambiar mucho de ese). Ruby acabo en Agrabah cuando los mundos fueron destruidos, lo cual es la razón por la que en este capítulo sale en Agrabah. Como Noctis tiene recuerdos de ella, y ella estaba en el mundo cuando ellos estuvieron aparece en el castillo, aunque solo el príncipe de Lucis la conoce.

Una lógica un poco floja pero es en la que me baso para el resto de apariciones… y eso incluye nuevas apariciones que no estaban en el original.

Esta vez la escena donde Genio habla de la madre de Ruby esta ampliada, para dar algunas partes de futuras partes, pistas que se confirmaran a finales de 358/2 Days, para lo que aun queda.


	5. Riku 2

**Disclaimer.** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, eso ya quedo claro en la primera parte. Los recuerdos de Shido que aparecen están directamente sacados de la novela 17, la traducción de esta le pertenece a Einherjar Project. Como tal debo admitir que en futuros capítulos habrá spoilers de dicha novela.

-Personaje hablando-

-_Personaje pensando_-

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

"_Informe Ansem o recuerdo_"

Como la parte de Riku en este capítulo no incluye ningún dialogo en el mundo lo voy a dar muy por encima, tanto que en el capítulo ocupan más las escenas de historia que el piso en sí y la batalla final no está del todo narrada. Es poco pero en la parte de Riku me interesa más la parte que ocurre _fuera_ del piso que las que tienen lugar en el.

* * *

El joven con abrigo negro levanto la cabeza cuando noto algo en el ambiente, algo que no había estado presente hace tan solo un instante. La sala estaba teñida por la sombra, sin ningún atisbo de luz más que el necesario para poder ver a quien había llegado atravesando un corredor oscuro.

Un hombre de cabello castaño, de complexión fuerte y gran altura.

El joven espero con paciencia, pero cuando el recién llegado no profirió palabra alguna perdió la paciencia -¿Ni siquiera me saludas, Lexaeus?

Lexaeus no tuvo que responder, otro corredor oscuro e abrió para dar paso a otro individuo con el mismo abrigo negro que ellos, uno con largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes -¿Qué está pasando, Zexión? Exijo una explicación.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Vexen- respondió Zexión –Esto es lamentable. La Organización era nuestro Nexo. Nos mantenía unidos.

No parecía que fueran las mejores palabras -¡No eres más que el N.º 6! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-Olvídalo, Vexen- el rubio miro al castaño con rabia, pero pronto aparto la mirada. Cuando Lexaeus comprobó que Vexen habia terminado se giró hacia el joven –Zexión, cuéntanos. ¿Qué has descubierto?

Zexión alzo una mano dirigiéndola a su rostro –Visitantes. He captado dos esencias en el último sótano del castillo. Una de ellas era de Maléfica…

Vexen rio –Eso es absurdo. La bruja se fue. No puede regresar del reino de la oscuridad por voluntad propia. Y ese indeseable que estaba con ella no parece tener el mínimo interés en ayudarla.

-Si me dejas terminar… su olor… no era el de la verdadera Maléfica, sino el de una doble muy lograda. Pero no puedo decir más. La doble ha pasado a mejor vida. El otro visitante acabo con ella.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Lexaeus.

-No estoy del todo seguro. Pero su esencia era muy similar a la del gran mentor.

-Pero tenía algo diferente, ¿no?- Zexión asintió –Ahora me muero de la curiosidad.

El joven miro a Vexen antes de dirigirse hacia Lexaeus -¿Qué hacemos?

Este tardo en responder –Esperar a ver qué pasa.

* * *

Lo que aguardaba al otro lado de las escaleras era, para su gran decepción, otro corredor de un blanco puro, nada por lo que Riku debería sorprenderse. Era lo único que había visto desde que saliera de su letargo, eso y Bastión Hueco.

-Noto un olor extraño…- detuvo su paso cerca de la entrada, cuando noto un aroma, un cierto olor familiar -¿Qué será? Me resulta muy familiar…

Riku sabía que lo había olido antes, y no había sido algo pasajero, era una esencia que él conocía -¡Ah! Oscuridad. Es el hedor de la oscuridad. ¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto? Lo siento hasta en mi piel…

-No te preocupes, Riku.

El albino alzo la cabeza, esa voz era fácilmente reconocible -¡Majestad!

El ligero orbe que viera en la batalla con Ansem estaba de regreso, y la gran luz que emanaba, tanta como para cegarla, le aseguraba que esta vez no iba a marcharse.

Cuando el resplandor ceso la figura del rey le sonreía -¿Qué ha pasado? Sois… transparente…

El rey Mickey ladeo su cuerpo, tan transparente como el cristal, tan vacío como el aire –Curioso, ¿eh? Sólo puedo proyectar una pequeña parte de mi poder hasta aquí. Por eso debo pedirte algo.

Riku no tardo en aceptar -¿Qué necesitáis?

-Escúchame bien, Riku. No te rindas porque la oscuridad de tu interior te tenga contra las cuerdas. ¡Enfréntate a ella! Sé que no te será fácil. ¡Pero no lo olvides! Hasta en la oscuridad más cerrada hallaras algo de luz.

-Luz dentro de la oscuridad…- sonaba paradójico, una paradoja que se antojaría imposible, pero en la que Riku creería.

-¡Tú y yo la hemos visto! Esa luz lejana y reconfortante más allá de la puerta a la oscuridad… La luz de Kingdom Hearts será la que te guie. No te rindas. Ten fe en la luz- Mickey alzo una mano a su pecho –Es mi corazón quien te lo pide.

-Está bien- acepto Riku con una pequeña sonrisa –Hare lo que pueda.

Mickey asintió –Confía en mí. Buscare la forma de llegar hasta ti. Te lo prometo.

Una mano extendida, uno de los símbolos más antiguos para una promesa, un simple gesto que aunque quisieran era imposible para ellos, la mano de Riku atravesó la del rey como si este fuera aire.

-Sois una ilusión…

Mickey no parecía preocupado –Nuestras manos se estrechan en nuestros corazones. Estamos conectados.

Riku no pudo evitar sonreír, por poco que fuera –Supongo que sí.

Cuando el Rey Mickey desapareció Riku se dirigió hacia la puerta del piso con un naipe en mano dispuesto a seguir adelante y llegar hasta el siguiente piso. La puerta se abrió cuando el naipe que alzo de se deshizo en luz, con lo que Riku cruzo la puerta encontrándose en la bodega de un barco.

Un barco pirata que Riku conocía demasiado bien, uno en el que ya sabía a quién tendría que enfrentarse. Al recorrer las primeras salas pudo ver que, aunque no le gustara, Ansem tenía por el momento razón. No había nadie, absolutamente nadie. Sin importar en que sala entrara o donde buscara hasta donde podía ver no había nadie, ni una sola persona en todo el barco pirata, estaba solo completamente solo.

Solo había una única persona aparte de él –Así que estas aquí, Garfio.

El capitán James Hook, apodado "garfio" por Peter Pan y llamado así por algunos miembros de su tripulación, el capitán del Jolly Roger, un afamado pirata sanguinario de infame reputación que en su día colaboro con Maléfica en su liga de villanos, pero que abandono después de que Sora y Peter Pan lo derrotaran. En algún momento Riku se hospedo en su barco bajo órdenes de Maléfica, y él hombre que había ante él no se parecía en nada al pirata que conoció en aquellos días.

Apenas un recuerdo de lo que el origina había sido -¿No vas a decir nada?- lo normal en él habría sido que se pavoneara y maldijera a Peter Pan, pero ahora apenas hablaba, solo gritaba intentando ensartarlo.

Riku no dijo nada más, solo balanceo su espada contra Garfio, sería una larga batalla.

* * *

Vexen se paseaba de un lugar para otro mientras Lexaeus se mantenía en silencio, algo que no ayudaba a la concentración de Zexión. Desde hacía un rato el visitante había ingresado a una nueva planta y durante un tiempo sentir la esencia de uno de los subordinados de la bruja, junto con la esencia del visitante. Después la esencia del subordinado desapareció y solo quedo el visitante.

Con ello no le costó descifrar su identidad–He identificado el olor. Es Riku.

Vexen se mostró escéptico -¿Riku, dices? ¿Ha escapado del reino de la oscuridad?

-Riku ha quedado teñido por la oscuridad.

-Fascinante… Por eso le confundiste con el Gran Mentor. El poder oscuro de Riku le permitió escapar del reino de la oscuridad.

Zexión no le dio mucha importancia, Riku no era el primero en escapar del reino de la oscuridad, aunque seria de los últimos en hacerlo –Lo que quiero saber es porque ha aparecido en el Castillo del Olvido.

-Es muy sencillo. Su existencia está ligada también a la del otro héroe.

La mención del "otro héroe" llamo la atención de Lexaeus y Zexión -¿Sora está en el castillo?

Vexen asintió –Llego hace rato. Marluxia está usando a Naminé para manipular el corazón de Sora.

-Sin siquera consultárnoslo.

-Quiere a toda costa al elegido de la llave espada para él solo. Menuda estupidez de plan. Sora no tiene nada de interesante. Quien de verdad tiene potencial… es Riku, el héroe de la oscuridad.


	6. Coliseo del Olimpo

**Disclaimer. **Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, eso ya quedo claro en la primera parte. Los recuerdos de Shido que aparecen están directamente sacados de la novela 17, la traducción de esta le pertenece a Einherjar Project. Como tal debo admitir que en futuros capítulos habrá spoilers de dicha novela.

-Personaje hablando-

-_Personaje pensando_-

-**Personaje hablando en otro idioma**-

"_Informe Ansem o recuerdo_"

He hecho varios añadidos a este capítulo, por lo que ahora tendrá algunas partes nuevas y otras modificas, ampliando la duración. Hasta casi las 10.000 palabras, mucho más de lo que me imaginaba.

* * *

-Aquí pasa algo raro. ¡Un diario no se borra por las buenas!- por más que miraran el diario, abriéndolo, cerrándolo, pasándoselo entre ellos, este seguía exactamente igual que cuando pepito lo abrió.

Completamente en blanco. Todo cuanto el pequeño grillo anoto a lo largo de su aventura habia desaparecido por completo.

-Pues se ha borrado Donald, y eso todos lo hemos visto- Harry miraba el diario a contraluz, lo cual significaba que miraba algunas páginas mientras orientaba el diario hacia el techo.

-No se ha borrado solo, Harry- el peliazul miraba preocupado el diario. Allí estaban registradas todas las aventuras que habían vivido juntos desde su encuentro en… en… bueno, desde que se conocieron. Era preocupante que tuviera que pensar cuando fue eso con exactitud, pero con el viaje en el tiempo de Kurumi se le podía perdonar.

-¿Insinúas que alguien lo ha hecho?- la mirada herida de Harry hizo que Shido maldijera, parecía que no se había expresado de la mejor manera.

-No digo que uno de nosotros lo haya borrado- era un detalle que debería haber dejado claro cuando hablo antes –Ninguno tenemos una razón para hacerlo. Solo digo que algo está pasando.

-Quizá no sea sólo el diario...- menciono Sora cortando el argumento de los chicos en un instante. Llevaban discutiendo desde que subieron las escaleras y ya empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Y no recordaba que **nunca** le hubiera dolido la cabeza.

-¿Hu?- Donald le miro confuso -¿De qué hablas?

-Goofy dice que hemos estado en otro castillo, pero ninguno lo recordamos bien- Goofy asintió de acuerdo y Sora prosiguió antes de que Shido interviniera –Y sé que estás seguro de que lo estuvimos, y quiero creerlo, no tenéis ninguna razón para inventaros eso. Pero no me acuerdo. No es que tengamos problemas para recordar cosas, creo… creo que estamos perdiendo los recuerdos.

-¿Perdiendo…

-… Los recuerdos?

Donald y Harry miraron a Sora como si les hubiese dicho que era una drag quenn llamada Sky que actuaba en Broadway cada noche, Noctis y Shido parecían más inclinados a pensar en él como un travesti que gustaba de recorrer las soleadas calles de un manicomio. Ni siquiera Goofy, un gran optimista natural como era, fue capaz de mostrar una expresión favorable.

-¡Claro! ¿Os acordáis de lo que dijo aquel tipo tan raro? "Aquí, encontrar es perder y perder es encontrar" ¡Seguro que hablaba de los recuerdos!- Tan solo Pepito se estremeció al encontrar sentido a las palabras de Sora, algo normal en él cuando comprendía algo, similar a la emoción al resolver un rompecabezas. Esta vez no obstante no parecía demasiado entusiasmado al comprender las palabras que el encapuchado les dijo.

-Es decir, que comenzamos a perder recuerdos al entrar al castillo- Harry lo considero, si olvidaba a los Dursley sería feliz, olvidar a los Weisley, Hermione o, dios no lo quiera porque aún tenía que disculparse, Holly, sería algo que no se perdonaría –Prefiero olvidar solo una parte de mi vida, gracias.

-No creo que funcione así- dijo Noctis algo incómodo, recordaba demasiado bien la razón por la que Harry quería olvidar una razón de su vida. No era la misma por la que él quería hacerlo, pero no podía negar que fuera una idea atractiva –Estamos olvidando cosas que sucedieron hace poco. No podemos confiar en que solo perderemos los recuerdos más antiguos.

-Básicamente, con solo estar en el castillo podemos olvidar algo, pero no tenemos forma de saber si es importante o no dado que ni siquiera sabremos que olvidamos- no era una perspectiva agradable, menos aun si podía acabar olvidando algo respecto a las espíritus.

-Y cuanto más tiempo estemos en el castillo, más olvidaremos. Por eso lo llaman castillo del olvido.

-Olvidaremos lo que hemos vivido…

-… solo por estar aquí.

La idea de olvidar algo no era una cosa novedosa, cualquiera de ellos podía decir alguna cosa que había olvidado alguna vez: una comida, el nombre de una mascota, los compañeros de cursos anteriores, o incluso una tarde aburrida. Los pequeños detalles se perdían con el tiempo, muchos de ellos no dejaban una impresión suficiente como para que pudieran ser recordados. El proceso para olvidar podía ocurrir en un solo instante, ninguno recordaría el color de una luz que solo había visto una vez. También podía tardar años, como esos recuerdos de la infancia que con el tiempo se volvían difusos, por lo que al final, en el mar de la memoria, solo perduraban los grandes momentos, aquellos que marcaban su infancia, que les hacían crecer marcándose metas y persiguiendo sueños. Todos esos eventos en su memoria acaban por convertirse en algo más.

Se convertían en _recuerdos_, fragmentos de memoria que perduraban para siempre, muchos de ellos protagonistas de los grandes momentos en su vida, o pequeños sucesos que más tarde repercutirían en ellos, que los definirían. Muchos recuerdos importantes eran meros sucesos cuyo comienzo no podrían recordar ni aunque les fuera la vida en ello, porque lo importante no era el _suceso_, era lo que este significaba para ellos. Todos los recuerdos, pequeños o mayores, tenían un significado especial. Un significado muchas veces ligados a quienes habitaban esos recuerdos.

Las personas que habían conocido a lo largo de su vida, era imposible que se acordaran de todas, pero aquellos que con el tiempo se convertían en amigos, en _familia_, eran personas que vivirían en sus recuerdos.

Personas que muchas veces conocían por mera casualidad, como era _su_ caso. Todos se conocieron cuando los mundos fueron destruidos, uniéndose en Ciudad de Paso. Un evento que, en circunstancias normales, jamás habría ocurrido. El que se reunieran allí fue algo de azar, una simple casualidad. Si Sora hubiera llegado más tarde a la tienda, o si Harry se hubiera ido antes. Si Shido huía en vez de luchar, si Noctis no se encontraba con Donald y Goofy. Simples casualidades que les llevaron a vivir multitud de aventuras, forjando vínculos y recuerdos en común, recuerdos que, con completa seguridad, nunca desaparecerían, sin importan si no volvían a verse.

Fueron esos recuerdos, los que forjaron en el poco tiempo en que se conocían, los que les impidieron abandonar a Sora tras la batalla con Ansem. Sabían que podrían marcharse, o al menos eso creían, pero también sabían que Sora no volvería, ni siquiera necesitaron pensarlo o hablarlo. La decisión estaba tomada. Y ahora, todo cuanto vivieron, antes y después de conocerse, podría esfumarse como humo entre sus dedos.

No era algo fácil de digerir.

-Olvidarlo… todo- Si le hubieran dado esa opción hace meses, Harry habría dicho alegremente que quería olvidar esos once años durmiendo en la alacena de los Dursley, que preferiría no recordar al idiota de Malfoy, las largas horas invertidas en historia de la magia y… todo de _Lockhart_ en segundo. Ahora, muy a su pesar, admitía que no quería olvidar nada. Vale que esos años durmiendo en una alacena no le habían hecho muy bien, y los Dursley definitivamente no habían sido la mejor familia, que Malfoy podría intentar ser menos insufrible, Dumbledore podía jubilar a Binns, y _Lockhart_ podría… podría… podría ser menos _Lockhart_, pero a fin de cuentas eran sus recuerdos. Se hizo amigo de Ron por que Malfoy era insufrible, era un enano por que los Dursley le habían tenido durmiendo en una alacena… pero también le habían dado de comer, le habían vestido y nunca le falto nada con ellos, si bien siempre tuvo _menos_ de lo que le gustaría, no se quejaba. Aunque… Dumbledore podría no haber contratado a _Lockhart_, eso sí habría estado bien. Y si los alumnos de Hogwarts no le hubieran acusado de atacar a los hijos de muggles en segundo habría sido un cambio bienvenido.

-Jeh… menudo chiste- Noctis nunca había creído en el karma, pero debía reconocer que era una perra. De niño había soñando con olvidar cuanto sabia de sí mismo y comenzar en otro lugar, lejos de Insomnia, sin el peso que el apellido _Lucis_ cargo sobre él durante todos sus años de infancia. Pidió ese deseo cientos de veces, pero jamás se le concedió, creció en la Ciudadela viendo como su padre se consumía por el poder del anillo, muchísimo menos sabiendo que él heredaría ese anillo algún día, el día en que su padre claudicara para que Noctis se alzara como el nuevo rey. Sabía que no había nadie en Lucis que esperara ese día, él deseaba que nunca llegara, pero ya no era un niño, no podía sentarse y enfadarse con el mundo, olvidando todas sus responsabilidades. Le gustara o no, era el príncipe de Lucis, algo que **no** planeaba olvidar.

-Ni siquiera llega al nivel de un chiste- una infancia de la que no sabía nada, una hermana de la que tampoco sabía nada, un determinado día del que, para no perder costumbre, no sabía nada. Probablemente toda una vida, si Wescott llamándolo Takamiya antes de referirse a él como Itsuka significaba algo, que había olvidado. Ni siquiera sabia como era posible que Wescott, el antiguo jefe de Mana, supiera algo sobre su vida que él desconocía, pero dado que lo llamo Takamiya se inclinaba a pensar que sabía algo de su pasado. No entendía cómo podía tener un pasado desconocido y lo bastante impresionante como para haberse encontrado con el fundador de DEM, si no tenía ni veinte años, pero tenía claro que no lo descubriría si perdía los recuerdos.

Perder los recuerdos que los trajeron hasta este castillo no era algo que estuvieran dispuestos a aceptar.

-Chicos- el silencio no era algo a lo que Sora estuviera acostumbrado. Tras viajar juntos por varios mundos sabía que eran capaces de hablar durante horas hasta de las mayores tonterías que vieran. Al principio no entendía por que le daban tanta importancia a puras tonterías, pero no tardo en comprender que tenían la misma razón que él. No querían pensar demasiado en su situación, por ello aprovechaban la mínima para discutir por tonterías. Tosco pero efectivo.

Ahora la situación era otra. El ambiente estaba tan cargado que le costaba respirar. La posibilidad de perder yodos los recuerdos que habían amasado a lo largo de sus vidas pesaba sobre ellos como miles de toneladas, impidiéndoles avanzar.

Donald querría tranquilizarlos, asegurarles que todo estaría bien y no habría ningún problema, a fin de cuentas de todos los presentes se suponía que Goofy y él eran los que deberían actuar de forma responsable, se suponía que _ellos_ eran los adultos, y sin embargo… -¿Y si lo acabamos olvidando todo y a todos para siempre?- la amenaza de perder todos sus recuerdos, olvidando a todos aquellos que conocían era demasiado para él.

-¿Queréis dar la vuelta?- pregunto Pepito inseguro. Con su primer diario borrado y semanas de trabajo perdido sentía demasiado abatimiento. El peso del castillo nunca había sido tan real.

El pasillo había quedado en silencio mientras el shock, la incredulidad, el miedo y el pánico comenzaban a arremolinarse en los chicos. ¿Enfrentar la destrucción de sus mundos? No simple pero tuvo solución, a fin de cuentas siempre pensaron que no podían ser los únicos que escaparon. Y para cuando importo ya estaban peleando contra Ansem para restaurar los mundos, después solo tenían que volver y continuar con sus vidas.

El Castillo del Olvido no entraba dentro de los planes.

-No os preocupéis chicos- Goofy miraba de un lado para otro, viendo los rostros de preocupación con los que cargaban los chicos. Ellos siempre se las apañaban para alegrar sus caras. Goofy no dejaría que esta vez fuera diferente –Quizá olvidemos donde hemos estado o las cosas que hemos visto… ¡pero nunca olvidaremos a los amigos!

-No sé yo…- los amigos que habían hecho estaban logados a cuanto habían visto, no tenía sentido que recordaran a alguien que conocieron en un determinado lugar si eran incapaces de recordar nada de ese lugar.

Goofy miro a Sora -Cuando te volviste un sincorazón, ¿te olvidaste de nosotros?

Sora le miro ofendido -¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca podría! ¡No después de todo por lo que pasamos juntos!- los recuerdos que compartieron, desde la primera batalla contra los sincorazón hasta la gran batalla contra Ansem. Habían pasado por demasiado como para que Sora pudiera olvidarlos solo por convertirse en un sincorazón.

Goofy sonrió emocionado -¡Ahí lo tenéis! Pase lo que pase, a los amigos no se les olvida.

Harry le sonrió, recuperando un poco el color de su rostro. Goofy tenía razón. Puede que olvidara todo acerca de Hogwarts, pero jamás olvidaría a Ron y Hermione. No podría olvidar a Holly ni aunque quisiera. Siempre recordarían a los amigos, Noctis era la prueba viviente. Y hablando de eso… -Tu no olvidaste a Ruby.

Noctis le miro antes de sonreír negando con la cabeza –Es mi amiga de la infancia, no podría olvidarla ni aunque quisiera.

Esa declaración resulto completamente novedosa para todos los presentes. En las últimas horas solo habían conocido a una Ruby, y era una niña a la que ninguno había visto en su vida, lo que los llevo a tener la persistente sensación de que ella no debería estar en Agrabah.

-¿Qué?- el que Noctis declarara alegremente que ella era su amiga de la infancia cuando esta no parecía conocerle no entraba en la cabeza de Shido.

-Espera… ¿Tú conocías a Ruby?- Sora miro al príncipe incrédulo, mirada compartida por Donald y Goofy.

Noctis asintió hundiéndose en los recuerdos que tenia de la chica amante de las armas –Al principio me sorprendió verla en Agrabah, la última vez que la vi ambos estábamos en Be… ¿Bie...? ¿Bea…?- Noctis inclino la cabeza, intentando recordar el nombre de la escuela en la que estudiaba junto a la chica de capa roja, pero aunque lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, a fin de cuentas era el nombre de un alimento que le encantaba, no le salía –El caso, la última vez que la vi fue cuando ambos ingresamos a la academia, y antes de eso…

No era un recuerdo agradable, asistir al funeral de la madre de Ruby, Summer Rose, no fue agradable mucho menos viendo como estaba el padre de Ruby y su hermana. No quería recordar cómo estaba ella, aun le dolía. Aunque… las palabras del genio le hicieron recordar que nunca encontraron su cuerpo. Debería pedirle a Pepito que anotara las palabras del Genio para investigar sobre eso –La conocí cuando tenía seis o siete años y nos hicimos inseparables. _Inseparables hasta el funeral, después de eso costo mantener el contacto con ella_\- Fue una de las razones por las que asistió con cierta emoción a… a la academia, la posibilidad de poder reunirse con Ruby y Yang tras años sin verlas le emocionaba, aunque no quisiera admitírselo a Gladio e Ignis.

Goofy sonrió ante el recuerdo -¿Lo veis? Podemos no recordar del todo a alguien, pero jamás los olvidaremos.

Donald asintió –Si pero, lo que a mí me sorprende es que Harry notara que Noctis y Ruby se conocieran.

Harry entrecerró los ojos –No sé si sentirme ofendido o alagado- el pato no hizo ademan para aclarárselo, por lo que el chico solo pudo suspirar –De todas formas era el único junto a Aladdin que no se sorprendió al saber de su madre, conocía de antemano su poder, y la reacción que tuvo cuando Ruby se marchó lo hizo bastante obvio-

La única respuesta inteligente de Noctis fue señalarle con la boca abierta. Sora por su parte le miro impresionado -No sabía que eras tan observador- Harry solo se encogió de hombros, siempre se le había dado bien notar detalles que los demás no veían… cuando no estaba demasiado obsesionado con algo. Si lo hubiera pensado le habría sido obvio que Malfoy no podía ser el heredero de Slytherin, el mismo que atacaba a los hijos de muggles en segundo año. Por el amor de dios, solo tenía _12_ años.

Sora los miro, ahora estaban más animados, la sombra de la preocupación aun persistía en sus rostros, pero ahora brillaban con expresiones confiadas –Goofy tiene razón.

-Si no hay nada aquí que pueda hacernos olvidar a nuestros amigos… ¡no tenemos nada que temer! ¡En marcha!- Donald inmediatamente comenzó a caminar hacia la siguiente puerta, extraviando la sonrisa traviesa que adorno el rostro de Sora.

-Cuando me transforme en un sincorazón… ¿Quién fue el que tardó en darse cuenta e intento darme una tunda?

Donald se congelo con el pie en alto -¡Ya se te podía haber olvidado también eso!- reclamo furioso. Los demás rieron.

-¡Si aún recordamos las tonterías estamos bien!- dijo Harry en mitad de una carcajada –No hay nada por lo que preocuparse.

* * *

-Observación, un torneo.

-Je, je, je, je, una magnífica oportunidad para mostrar mi supremacía.

-Objeción, en el último torneo Kaguya quedo segunda.

-¡Ghaaa! ¡Eso no volverá a suceder!

El héroe las miraba con una ligera sensación de abatimiento. Cuando Phil había sugerido este torneo no podía imaginarse que atraería tantas personas extrañas, y lo peor es que las gemelas no eran las más extrañas que podía ver. Estaba ese crió rubio con túnica y actitud altanera que no dejaba de meter a su padre en la conversación, el moreno con vestimenta extraña y el par con sobrepeso. Con todo y las personas tan variopintas que habían acudido a las semifinales podía imaginar que este sería un torneo interesante.

-¡Cuando mi padre se entere de est—

-Soy un Glaive al servicio del rey chico, me da igual tu padre.

Si, Hércules definitivamente rezaría por que participaran más personas normales. Y hablando de personas normales…

-¿"Hércules es un modelo de fuerza y caballerosidad, es el héroe perfecto"?- el dios del inframundo miro al héroe desde la lejanía, estallando en furia con la sola presencia del hijo de Zeus –Ah, claro que es perfecto, ¡PERFECTAMENTE INSUFRIBLE! ¡Solo de pensar en él me pongo enfermo!- sus dientes castañeaban y su mirada reflejaba locura y odio -¡Que ganas de mandarlo al inframundo YA!

-Para eso me has contratado- Hades miro al mercenario rubio que se acercaba a él lentamente. Era un tipo imponente si mirabas el espadón envuelto en vendas que cargaba.

-Exacto, para eso te he contratado… Cloud. Tu misión es vencer a Hércules en los juegos. Y cuando lo tengas acorralado... acaba tú trabajo. Hazlo por mí y…

-Me devolverás mis recuerdos como habíamos acordado- término el rubio.

-Te doy mi palabra.

Cloud lo miro unos segundos antes de acercarse al heterogéneo grupo de individuos que se atravesaban la puerta para participar en el circuito preliminar. El tipo era un estirado, pero Hades confiaba en que estaría a la altura de su trabajo. Sino siempre tenía planes B.

* * *

-Mal... arf… Maldito circuito preliminar.

Shido nunca había tenido tantas ganas de golpear a Sora como en ese momento, pero viéndole apoyado contra un muro con la respiración entrecortada le disuadió de hacerlo. O sería más correcto decir que lo haría si no estuviera usando a Sandalphon como una muleta. A su alrededor estaban los restos de varios sincorazón, y dos tipos con túnica y corbata verde que necesitaban _mucho_ ejercicio, tirados en el suelo, derrotados. Uno podría preguntarse por que estaban en esta situación, o porque Harry tenía una sonrisa feliz cuando noqueo a esos dos, pero solo tenían la respuesta a una de esas incógnitas.

Sora y Shido dudaban de que jamás conocerían el por qué Harry parecía tan satisfecho consigo mismo, pero sí que sabían porque habían acabado en esta situación. Paradójicamente podrían culpar a Sora, pero serian hipócritas por hacerlo, todos se mostraron de acuerdo en participar en el torneo. Ahora acababan de superar la parte preliminar de la competición, pero esta se había alargado muchísimo más por culpa de las grandes estancias plagadas de sincorazón y las batallas con los naipes más eventuales incursiones de otros participantes. Alguna vez habían invocado a Simba o a Genio, junto con alguna ayuda ocasional de Harry y Donald, más raramente Goofy. Por alguna extraña razón el único que no pudo ayudar en ninguna ocasión fue Noctis.

-Ya queda poco- Sora se apoyó en la llave espada usándola como muleta al tiempo en que se encaminaba a la puerta que habían pasado más de veinte minutos buscando –Ya casi estamos.

Shido lo siguió, sería una suerte si nadie pensaba que venían de una guerra. Con la apariencia que tenían, mas todo el hollín resultado de los múltiples conjuros piro y los temblores de todo el frio que habían usado les había dejado con una apariencia casi nula. Conforme se acercaban podían escuchar una discusión entre dos personas.

-Ríndete Yuzuru, ¡Claramente yo ganare esta competición!

-Objeción. Fue Kaguya y no Yuzuru quien gano esta preliminar.

-Ku, balbuceas mucho, ¿por qué no te rindes y admites que yo soy la adecuada para el título de Yamai?.

-Negación. La victoria será de Yuzuru, Kaguya no es adecuada para el título de Yamai.

-Kuku, que lucha tan inútil. Mi ojo mágico ya predijo lo que sucederá hace mucho tiempo, ¡yo seré quien gane esta competición!

-Señalando. No hay ejemplos de que el ojo mágico de Kaguya haya funcionado antes.

-¡C… Cállate! ¡Mis predicciones han acertado antes!

-Demanda. Yuzuru demanda una prueba fidedigna de que el ojo mágico de Kaguya haya funcionado antes.

-Kuku… Eso es… Ya sabes… ¡Acerté el clima hace unos días!

-Burla. Los resultados del ojo mágico de Kaguya no son diferentes del lanzamiento de una moneda al aire-

-Ya he escuchado esta discusión antes- era triste que el primer recuerdo que tenia de ambas fuera ese. Disipo Sandalphon con una expresión de sorpresa -¡Kaguya, Yuzuru!- se adelantó a Sora y cuando finalmente llego a la sala vio a las dos hermanas Yamai ante él. Ambas estaban igual que la primera vez que las vio en la isla Aru.. Are… Ari… Aro… Ara… en esa isla. Kaguya seguía con su vestido astral y un cuerpo que parecía demasiado delicado, tanto que sería capaz de romperse si la abrazabas demasiado fuerte. Yuzuru seguía teniendo su expresión estoica y un cuerpo de modelo bien proporcionado.

-¿Huuu?- ambas hermanas le miraron confusas.

-¿Qué?- Kaguya le miro confusa antes de abrir otra vez la boca -¿Quién eres?- Yuzuru también le miro, claramente esperando a su respuesta.

-Soy Shido, ¿No os acordáis?- por la mirada de ambas era evidente que no se acordaban de él, algo que confirmaron poco después.

-¿Acordarnos?

-Confusión. ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Shido maldijo recordando lo que ocurrió en Ciudad de Paso –Dejadlo- Sora iba a decir algo pero un empujón de Noctis y un susurro de Harry "ya hablaremos" lo mantuvieron callado. Lo mantuvieron a él callado hasta que Harry vio a cierto rubio y maldijo a un tal "Malfoy".

-¡Mas competidores! ¡Y parecéis personas normales!- Noctis parpadeo estúpidamente cuando vio a Nyx Ulric, uno de los mejores Glaives de su padre y casi tío de Ruby y Yang, acercarse a ellos junto a un individuo bajito y regordete con medio cuerpo de cabra que sabía habían visto antes. Ya esperaba Fil, cuando vieron el coliseo imaginaron que estaría aquí, pero no imaginaba encontrarse con Ulric. Aunque recordando lo que paso con Ruby decidió no hacer como si le conociera.

-Suelen causar ese efecto- dijo Shido con una gota de sudor, a su lado ambas Yamai le miraron más de cerca.

-Confusión. ¿Por qué dices que solemos causar ese efecto?-

-Bueno….- Shido no sabía dónde meterse, en teoría y según la versión de Aerith las personas que conocían en el castillo eran versiones creadas a partir de sus recuerdos, y en sus recuerdos conocía muy bien el poder de las dos. Normalmente ni siquiera le mirarían como lo estaban haciendo ahora pero lo estaban haciendo y… le asustaba un poquito.

-No sé de ellas pero, soportar a la rubia parece difícil- Harry acudió en su rescate, e intento alejar la atención de él… el que pudiera insultar a Malfoy sin preocuparse no tenía nada que ver. Y le pareció idiota cargando con esa túnica. Se alegraba de que la aventura no le pillara en túnica, habría sido incómodo y habría acabado por cargársela.

-¿Quién eres?

-Confusión. Mirándote de cerca tu rostro me parece familiar.

Shido sudo, las gemelas no se habían enamorado del intento de Harry. Él no estaba del todo seguro de si explicarlas la situación actual, es decir, ¡él ni siquiera comprendía la situación actual! Lo único que sabía es que estaba en ese maldito castillo que borraba los recuerdos y ahora estaban en el coliseo para participar en el torneo. Y por alguna extraña razón Kaguya y Yuzuru también estaban aquí. Y un rubio al que Harry parecía tener manía y que vestía con una extraña túnica, igual que los dos de antes.

-Bueno, veo que estáis muy animados por aquí- un musculoso joven se acercaba por detrás de Fil, vestía una armadura ligera de cuero y tenía una radiante sonrisa –Y estabas preocupado porque nadie había acabado el preliminar.

-Era duro- Noctis ignoro la mirada fulminante de Sora, ellos también habían peleado, puede que no tanto como Sora o Shido pero ahí habían estado cuando los habían necesitado.

-Bien chavales, la cosa va así

-¿Chavales?- Sora interrumpió la explicación de Fil en un instante -¡Soy Sora!.

-¿Ronda de presentación?- le pregunto Harry a Shido, este asintió –Soy Harry.

-Donald.

-Goofy.

-Noctis.

-Shido.

-Somos Kaguya y Yuzuru…- las dos hermanas recibieron miradas extrañas de los presentes -¡Queríamos sentirnos integradas vale!- fue la defensa que Kaguya dijo.

-Bien, todos vosotros, las reglas son…

-No son los únicos participantes- Fil se tiro de los pelos gritando de furia –Soy Cloud-

-¡¿Vale, hay alguien más que quiera interrumpirme?!- Fil miro alrededor de la sala con una expresión exacerbada, Nyx sonrió.

-Nyx Ulric.

El joven rubio se aclaró la garganta –Aprend—

-Cállate- Harry le cortó en seco, le conocía lo suficiente para hacerse una idea de que soltaría algún discurso acerca de la clase social o el estatus de sangre y realmente no se encontraba con ganas para soportarlo.

-¡Tengo muchas ganas de que el torneo empiece! ¡No esperéis que me corte ni un pelo!

-Mientras no nos cortes a los demás- Sora sonrió a Hércules y se giró para mirar a Cloud -¡Esforcémonos al máximo!

Este no se inmuto –Pues vale.

El joven rubio ni siquiera llego a decir que se llamaba Draco Malfoy antes de que Fil gritara para llamarles la atención -¡Como alguien vuelva a interrumpirme cancelo el torneo!- el que tuviera los ojos inyectados en sangre y una expresión de pura locura les dijo que sería mejor mantenerse en silencio -¡Voy a explicar las reglas, callaos y escuchad!

-¡Regla n. º1! El primero en terminar la carrera de obstáculos, gana. ¡Regla n. º2! Si hay empate, un combate decidirá al ganador. ¡Regla n. º 3! ¡Se puede molestar a los rivales en la carrera! Y por último... ¡Regla n. º 4! ¡Los participantes tienen que emplearse a fondo!

Los participantes asintieron y se colocaron cerca de la línea de salida, la cual se hallaba en la arena, con la pared trasera desaparecida por alguna razón en especial, y se colocaron en posición esperando la señal de Fil -Bueno, ya basta de charla. Preparados... Listos... ¡Ya!

En cuanto la señal de salida fue gritada un remolino arraso con la zona en un instante y dos gemelas y un cuchillo kukris, una daga con forma graciosa si no sabían lo que era, salieron disparados en toda una exhibición de velocidad. Sora les susurro a sus amigos que las Yamai podían manipular el viento y Noctis les revelo, después de ver como Ulric se proyectaba, que Nyx contaba con una especie de sucedáneo de sus poderes otorgada por su padre por pertenecer a los Kingsglaives de Lucis. Hércules no se quedó el tiempo suficiente para oír lo que decían, y aunque Cloud pudo oírlo no comento nada, solo les vio irse antes de comenzar a caminar siguiendo el mismo camino que el resto de participantes.

En cuanto el último de ellos abandono la arena del coliseo el entrenador de héroes se permitió respirar –Adiós caos.

* * *

Si la ronda eliminatoria y la ronda preliminar tenían alguna diferencia, Sora y Shido eran incapaces de encontrarla, seguían recorriendo salas infestadas de sincorazón mientras usaban los naipes que tenían para pelear. No se cruzaron con ningún otro participante y apenas invocaron a sus amigos, por lo que solo avanzaron abriendo salas y peleando contra sincorazón.

Hasta que llegaron a una reunión improvisada. Cloud, Kaguya y Yuzuru, juntos en una sala, con las gemelas mirándolo amenazadoramente, y con Cloud más interesado en la pared que tenía enfrente que en ambas.

-¡Ahí va! ¡Que detalle que nos hayan esperado!- dijo Goofy contento. Shido y Sora tragaron saliva, no parecían estar esperándolos.

-No lo han hecho- replico Harry, él tampoco parecía considerar esa posibilidad.

-¿Recuerdas la regla n. º 3 Goofy?

-¿"Se puede molestar a los rivales en la carrera"?- probo este. Donald afirmo con la cabeza.

-¡Quiere eliminar a la competencia!- grito Kaguya.

-Afirmación. Cree poder derrotarnos a todos- Shido y los demás prefirieron no decirle a Yuzuru que _podía_ hacerlo.

Es decir, el primer torneo en el que participaron pelearon contra Cloud, y este les derroto… ¿o ganaron? De verdad no podían recordarlo, solo Sora recordaba vagamente haber peleado contra el rubio, los demás tenían la sensación de que le habían enfrentado en algún momento, pero eso no impedía que superan con seguridad que podría derrotarlos a todos -Confusión. Quiere acabar con Hércules, pero no sé por qué.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué, que te ha hecho él?- Shido lo fulmino con la mirada, Hércules les caía bien, no entendía por que el rubio oxigenado querría acabar con él.

-Es un negocio. No os metáis. Centraos en ganar la Copa- el que todos prepararan sus armas le dijo que ninguno estaba por la labor de hacer exactamente eso.

-¿Sabéis lo que hacéis?- Cloud les miro con una expresión estoica.

-Perfectamente- respondió Noctis.

-¡Regla n. º3! Puedes molestar a tus rivales, ¿no?- rememoro Sora con la llave espada en mano.

-Gran error- Cloud alzo su gran espadón.

-Ya lo veremos- Shido sonrió con anticipación, no sabía por qué, pero quería una revancha con este tipo.

Y la batalla comenzó, pasaron de ser ocho contra uno a dos contra uno, y eso se notaba, sobre todo cuando ese uno muchos más naipes que los otros dos juntos, aún más si sabía exactamente como aprovechar esos naipes para aplastar sus ataques y ganar ventaja en su contra. Era molesto por que con la gran espada que tenía y los naipes que portaba era mucho más fuerte que ambos, por suerte aun no los había sacado del campo de batalla, pero no parecía que le faltara mucho para eso.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- grito Sora tirándose al suelo, la espada de Cloud paso rozando donde antes había estado su cabeza.

-¡Hay que distraerlo!- Shido uso un naipe para intentar atacar a Cloud, pero le hizo un corta naipe y acabo volando por el campo de batalla.

-¿Cuantos naipes aliados tienes?- Sora huía corriendo de Cloud, tenía malas cartas y necesitaba barajar una vez más.

-Kaguya, Yuzuru y Donald, ¿tú?

-Harry y Noctis.

Ambos se miraron, con eso podían aguantar hasta que uno pudiera recargar naipes.

-¡Estoy cerca de recargar!- grito Sora -¡Entretenlo!

-¡No es un plan si lo gritas y él se entera!- sin embargo Shido actuó como si su plan no acabara de ser expuesto ante Cloud y se lanzó contra él –Una combinación, una combi… ¡Aquí!- las cartas de las hermanas Yamai y una carta de ataque con Sandalphon, tenía el presentimiento de que sería útil, él no era Tocha pero algo podría hacer.

-¿Tienes algo?-

-¡Eso creo! ¡Apártate!- Shirou selecciono mentalmente los naipes de Kaguya, Yuzuru y Sandalphon y ejecuto el truco combinado.

Las hermanas Yamai aparecieron en el campo de batalla con su arco completamente formado, Dos alas formaban el cuerpo, la cadena y la lanza completaban el conjunto. La espada en manos de Shido se cargó con una inmensa cantidad de poder.

-¡El Kanaph!- si Shido no hubiera visto el resultado del ataque combinado de las gemelas antes sin duda se habría sorprendido tanto como Sora. Je, incluso Cloud pareció sorprenderse cuando la flecha de viento emergió del arco y trazo un camino recto hacia él a una velocidad imposible de seguir por el ojo humano. Cloud hizo ademan de detenerlo, pero fue inútil. El truco de Shido tenía un valor total de siete mientras que el de Cloud era casi de veinte, por lo que debería haber sido imposible que el ataque de Shido prevaleciera.

_Debería haber sido imposible_.

Cuando ambos ataques chocaron la flecha de las hermanas Yamai no dejo de rotar y se sostuvo contra el ataque de Cloud, sin debilitarse ni desaparecer, pero sí que se fortaleció cuando Shido desato el poder acumulado en la hoja de Sandalphon contra la construcción de viento de las espíritus. La fuerza del ataque aumento más allá del simple valor numérico del truco y presiono a Cloud hasta que su espada escapo de sus manos y el ataque le dio de lleno.

Si Sora hubiera visto la escena habría gritado impresionado que eso iba contra la lógica del castillo, pero no lo vio, estaba demasiado ocupado recargando su mazo como para ver como Shido bajaba la guardia creyendo en la derrota de Cloud. Tampoco vio como este recupero su espada y le ataco.

-¿Shido? ¡Shido!- Sora intento correr tras su amigo, pero cuando vio que el rubio, algo herido por el ataque de Shido y las Yamai, se interponía en su camino se alejó chasqueando la lengua con fastidio –Tch- esto sería difícil.

* * *

_Completamente blanco._

_Si se va a describirlo en una palabra, debe ser la expresión utilizada._

_Desde la perspectiva del hombre de fe, no parecería más ilusión que la humanidad siendo castigada por un Dios. Si un teórico de la conspiración lo viera, creería que fue un ataque nuclear de una nación enemiga. Aquellos que estaban atados al sentido común lo habrían pensado como una alucinación o un sueño. _

_En cualquier caso, era tal escena._

_Explosión._

_Sí, tal vez una explosión… ocurrió y pasó._

_Sin embargo, dentro de la mente de ese chico, la impresión y la escala entre eso y una explosión era demasiado grande. Como resultado, llevó tiempo encontrar una palabra que coincidiera con la descripción de ese fenómeno._

_Hasta hace unos segundos, él habría continuado con su vida cotidiana._

_Caminando por el camino hacia el distrito comercial para comprar un libro que quería._

_Sin embargo, mientras caminaba tranquilamente por el camino pavimentado con cada paso, pensando en el menú de la cena de esta noche, la gran calle frente a él se vio repentinamente rodeada por una luz deslumbrante._

_No, para ser más precisos, incluido el distrito, era una vasta área de aproximadamente diez kilómetros de extensión._

_En un instante, con un tremendo rugido, los alrededores fueron desechados por una onda expansiva, haciendo que su cuerpo volara como una hoja al viento._

_-¡Gu…ah…!-_

_En el suelo, después de que su cuerpo golpeó contra una valla derrumbada, lanzó un grito de angustia._

_Poco después, las ondas de choque que estaban causando el temblor del aire disminuyeron a medida que el entorno se llenaba de silencio._

_No, si se habla correctamente, el rugido que resonó antes hizo que sus oídos se apagaran temporalmente._

_-Gu…-_

_Después de despertarse y soportar el dolor, el chico se levantó después de sacudir los guijarros y los fragmentos del edificio que había caído sobre su cuerpo._

_-¿Qué… cómo… qué sucedió…?-_

_El chico se frotó contra ojos y levantó la cabeza. Entonces_

_-¿Qué?-_

_Mirando el vasto escenario frente a él, se quedó sin palabras._

_No es lo que pasó._

_Solo, no quedaba nada._

_Los edificios, las casas, los automóviles, los postes de teléfono, los semáforos, los árboles al borde de la carretera, las calles e incluso la gente._

_No había ningún componente que naturalmente se asumiría al pensar en la palabra pueblo._

_Solo había el suelo que había sido bellamente desguazado y los violentos vientos._

_Aunque sería natural suponer que fue porque una gran explosión acaba de ocurrir, pero no era lo mismo._

_Superado por la intensa sensación incómoda, trató de mirar la vista una vez más con los ojos abiertos._

_Claramente, la cantidad de escombros era demasiado escasa._

_Si esto fue causado por una colisión de un meteorito, una bomba, una explosión de gas, o similares, entonces debería haber más restos esparcidos, incluso si todo fue destruido._

_Sin embargo, los escombros que lo rodeaban no fueron causados por la explosión en sí, sino por los restos que quedaron después._

_Si se trataba de restos de automóviles, fragmentos de árboles, cadáveres de personas._

_No existía nada en el lugar donde él pensó que era el hipocentro de la explosión._

_Aun así, mirando hacia la vasta área que se extendía a unos 10 kilómetros, no había ninguna sustancia enorme o criatura viviente que se pudiera encontrar en ninguna parte._

_Como si todo fuera dentro de ese rango hubiera sido borrado._

_-…-_

_No… el chico tragó saliva como si tratara de rechazar sus propios pensamientos._

_Era ciertamente anormal, una situación impensable más allá del mero sentido común._

_Aunque, si se le preguntara si él tenía o no completamente ningún conocimiento sobre el fenómeno, entonces la respuesta debería ser no._

_Terremoto Espacial._

* * *

-¿Dónde ha ido Cloud?- Shido parpadeo adolorido cuando la claridad comenzó a regresar a su mente y se sintió capaz de comprender sus alrededores. En cuanto proceso lo que escucho se levantó corriendo ¿Cloud? ¿Irse? ¡Si les estaba dando una paliza!

Sin embargo, la escena que tenía ante sus ojos era aún más extraña que la que había visto antes de ser golpeado por Cloud, ni siquiera la que había visto en esa extraña visión. Para empezar se suponía que Harry y Noctis no podían pelear en el castillo, y sin embargo estaban luchando con el rubio de aspecto arrogante y el moreno con la ropa extraña.

-¿Qué me he perdido?- Shido se incorporó con dificultad, Kaguya y Yuzuru estaban a su lado mirándolo preocupadas, algo que cuando se desmayó resultaría poco creíble.

-Bueno- Sora miro a Harry y Noctis y después le miro –Es complicado.

Shido miro a Harry apaleando al rubio y a Noctis intercambiando espadazos con el tipo con clara furia -¿Qué tan complicado?

Sora arrugo el entrecejo –No estoy del todo seguro de por qué Noctis está peleando, pero el rubio llamo "sangresucia" a la madre de Harry.

Shido se levantó de golpe -¿Llamo que a quién?- Los padres de Harry murieron cuando era un bebe. Fueron asesinados por… el tipo que conocieron en… la… ciudad siniestra. Ese tipo los asesino y el rubio acababa de llamar sangresucia a la madre de Harry. No sabía lo que era, pero quería golpearlo… y hablando de eso -¿Por qué insulto a su madre?- Era lo único con lo que aún tenía dudas.

Sora se encogió de hombros –No estoy del todo seguro, en cuanto llego empezó a decir tonterías acerca de su padre, de la pureza de sangre y después se metió con Harry. Este no le hizo mucho caso hasta que insulto a su madre, entonces comenzó a apalearlo.

Shido vio como el rubio se dobló cuando Harry le atizo con la vara y después le pateo en la cara mandándolo al suelo –No me preocuparía mucho por ese.

Sora se mostró de acuerdo –No por ese…

Noctis seguía proyectando tanto armas como a sí mismo en un vano intento por superar a Nyx, y aunque estaba teniendo un éxito parcial solo conseguía molestarse más.

-No está mal, chico- Nyx era tal y como lo recordaba, un tipo "guay" y "genial", el mismo que gracias a su habilidad para el manejo de la magia y el don de la casa de Lucis compartido por su padre le canjearon el apodo de "Héroe" entre los Glaives. Como le odiaba.

-Cállate- Noctis proyecto la Ex Machina y lanzo un corte hacia el héroe, pero este utilizo un kukris para desviar su ataque y después se desplazó con velocidad para patearle. Noctis lo esquivo como pudo y tomo distancia, esto no iba como desearía.

Cuando el rubio y Nyx llegaron era evidente que iban a emplear la misma regla que ellos usaron para enfrentarse con Cloud, y sinceramente, Noctis deseaba tener una razón para pelear con el héroe desde hace años, así que no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad. Ahora no podía decir que había sido una buena idea. Este Nyx no parecía ser el mismo que él conocía, el mismo que había realizado cientos de misiones para los glaives a las órdenes de su padre, el mismo que había ganado gran popularidad entre los consejeros de Lucis y del que se rumoreaba podría suceder a Titus Drautos como el futuro comandante de los Glaives. Todos los que conocían parecían adorar a Ulric, el hombre gozaba de gran popularidad entre sus compañeros, y la alta estima de su padre, el rey de Lucis. En más de una ocasión había tenido que soportar que su padre le comparara con Nyx, que los consejeros dijeran que podría aprender varias cosas de él. Noctis nunca les hacía caso, pero tras varios años escuchando esos comentarios, no pudo evitar resentir al glaive, aunque este siempre intentara mantenerse en su lado bueno y no presionar mucho las cosas cuando ambos interactuaban.

Noctis siempre lo habría agradecido, no es que el glaive le desagradara, pero con todo prefería tenerlo lejos. Sin embargo, nunca desaprovecharía la oportunidad de medirse con el glaive, muchísimo menos ahora que _realmente_ tenía alguna idea de lo que estaba haciendo con sus poderes. Los malditos naipes le habían quitado gracia al asunto, y que este Nyx no fuera el glaive que conocía solo lo hacía mucho peor.

-Sabes, no sé por qué esperaba que fueras más débil, me alegra ver que eres tan fuerte- Noctis gruño al escucharlo, Nyx siempre había intentado darle consejos para que mejorara con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, intentar enseñarle algunos trucos para que pudiera utilizar con más facilidad los poderes de Lucis. ¡El no necesitaba que Ulric le dijera como usar los poderes de su familia por amor de dios!

-Entonces esto se sorprenderá- Noctis sonrió mientras juntaba tres naipes de con un valor total de veinte tres. Esto molaría.

Sujeto con sus manos el pesado espadón antes de lanzarlo lo más alto que pudo, no tendría tanto efecto como en Agrabah contra la cosa extraña esa, de la cual solo podía recordar que era grande y fea, allí pudo sacudir gran parte del desierto, aquí con suerte todo saldría como planeaba -¡Lux…

-¡Predecible!- Nyx esquivo el espadón cuando Noctis se proyectó a él, pero no espero que el príncipe se proyectara una vez más -¡…Inferna!- Utilizando como referencia su espadón Noctis se proyectó a una distancia prudente, sin siquiera saber que podía hacer eso, con una lanza en la mano con el efecto del naipe piro imbuyéndola.

-Mier—

El ataque de Noctis callo al glaive de golpe cuando la lanza de fuego le dio de lleno en el plexo, en vez de intentar clavársela decidió utilizarla como una maza para lanzarlo con toda su fuerza contra un muro, noqueándolo.

Nyx Ulric cayó como un muñeco de trapo al suelo y no volvió a levantarse.

-¡Eso…- Kaguya salto impresionada -¡… Eso ha sido épico!

Noctis resoplo mirando el cuerpo de Nyx, si conocía al hombre, y valla que lo conocía, sabía que probablemente solo estuviese esperando a que se marcharan para levantarse y seguir con la carrera. Era así de insufrible.

-Confusión. ¿Cómo estás?

Noctis miro a los demás –Sigamos.

-Deberíamos ir a por Cloud- dijo Sora –Estábamos discutiendo si debíamos perseguirle o no, pero entonces aparecieron esos dos y…

-¡Es obvio que tenemos que ir a por él! ¡Todo el poder de mi Strum Lanze caerá sobre el!

-Demanda. Yuzuru demanda otra explicación de Strum Lanze de Kaguya.

-Fu… no existen…

-Da igual lo que sea ese Schatten Lanze, hablad del pedazo ataque combinado que habéis hecho mientras vamos a por Cloud- Shido se sentía agradecido por haber olvidado esa discusión en particular, algo le decía que podría alargarse hasta el infinito y más allá, y no tenía ganas de escucharla. Preferiría que actuaran como las gemelas inseparables que eran, una relación sincera en la que una amaba a la otra como las hermanas que eran, a regresar a la época en que ambas peleaban por decidir quién se convertiría en Yamai cuando ninguna de las dos quería ver a la otra desaparecer.

-¡Es Strum Lanze!

-¡No importa!- grito Shido interrumpiendo a Kaguya -¡Andando!

Como nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo en poco tiempo Sora y Shido estaban recorriendo las salas del coliseo y peleando contra los sincorazón, aunque en varias ocasiones solo Sora peleaba, Shido aprovecho la paz que habían ganado al abandonar la sala para pensar en el sueño que tuvo cuando Cloud lo noqueo. Lo que podía recordar lo confundía, aunque había estado en un par de terremotos espaciales no podía recordar cuando ocurrió eso, no recordaba haber estado en uno de una magnitud similar. Por otra parte estaba en un castillo que borraba los recuerdos, por lo que era posible que los detalles hubieran desaparecido de su mente, pero… le parecía algo más. Ni siquiera recordaba esa escena hasta que soñó con ella. Parecía ser algo diferente, pero aun no podía imaginar que.

-¡…ido!-

No recordaba con exactitud cuándo fue el primer terremoto en el que estuvo, pero creía que fue cuando conoció a Tocha… probablemente, existían posibilidades de que lo fuera.

-¡Shi…!

Conoció a Tohka cuando un terremoto cayó sobre su escuela… ¿o fue allí donde hablo con ella? Creía… no lo recordaba bien pero sabía que había estado una vez en un terremoto espacial. También era cierto que desde que comenzó a trabajar con Kotori en Ratatosk se había visto envuelto en multitud de problemas, por lo que hubiera un episodio que había olvidado no le sorprendería.

-¡Shido!- Sora paso su mano por delante del rostro de Shido -¿Estás ahí?

Shido le aparto la mano con una risilla -Sí, perdona, estaba distraído, ¿qué decías?

-Estamos aquí- Sora hacía referencia a la gran puerta con el símbolo de la corona grabado.

-Ya veo- Shido toco la puerta viendo los naipes que necesitaban para abrirla.

-Ya solo nos queda el naipe de la verdad hu- Sora le paso el susodicho naipe y Shido lo uso ante la puerta –Vamos.

Entraron en la estancia. Era la arena del coliseo, donde se llevaban a cabo los torneos normales. Hércules y Cloud ya estaban presentes. Cloud tenía una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y respiraba con dificultad.

-¡Has perdido! ¡Ríndete Cloud!

-Aún no he terminado- Cloud se levantó negándose a darse por vencido, pero su rodilla fallo y casi callo de nuevo al suelo.

-¡No respondo de tu vida si seguimos luchando!- Hércules estaba frustrado, solo quería que Cloud se rindiese ya para evitar seguir luchando y que sus heridas fuesen a más, pero Cloud no se daba por vencido.

-Tú preocúpate de ti mismo. Parece que te flaquean las fuerzas.

Hércules resoplo.

Cloud se levantó, pero esta vez la escena ante él era muchísimo peor que la anterior, primero Sora y Shido, después los demás. Todos estaban alrededor de Hércules protegiéndolo.

-¿Chicos?

-Pide todos los refuerzos que quieras. ¡Acabare contigo y recuperare mis recuerdos!

Cualquier mención acerca de recuerdos era ya suficiente para ganarse su atención, así que cuando ese tema en particular salió a la luz Sora pregunto sorprendido -¿Tus recuerdos?

-Vamos, vamos, Cloud. No seas tan fanfarrón.

Cloud rugió cuando esa voz resonó en la arena, el dios del inframundo había echo acto de aparición apareciendo ante ambos contendientes y los que se habían metido en medio –No has cumplido, Cloud. Solo le has cansado. No estoy nada contento con tus servicios. Pongámoslo así: amigo pelo pincho, estas despedido-

Eso no fue del agrado de Cloud, quien le mando una mirada furiosa -¡Mis recuerdos! ¡Teníamos un trato!

Pero hades se giró sin prestarle mayor atención -¿De verdad creías que ibas a recuperar tus recuerdos así como así? ¡Venga ya!

-¡Serás…!

-¡He dicho que te largues! ¡Esta vez me ocupare de las reglas yo mismo!- Hades despacho a Cloud sin dudar ni un segundo, no prestándole ninguna atención al mercenario. Toda su atención estaba en el grupo que había ante él, en el héroe entre ellos.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse mientras la temperatura aumentaba con velocidad, una señal de que su poder comenzaba a emerger de su cuerpo, más aun cuando su cuerpo estallo en una explosión de llamas ante los chicos -¡Regla n. º5! ¡Nunca es tarde para apuntarse al juego!

-¡Hades! ¡Has estado detrás de esto desde el principio!- acuso Hércules.

-Cloud no ha logrado vencerte, pero ha conseguido cansarte. Empieza el plan B. Haz las maletas, Hércules…

-¡Alto!- Sora y Shido se interpusieron con sus armas alzadas, Hércules estaba estupefacto.

-¡Chicos, no!

Sin embargo Sora no le dio importancia –Venga, Hércules, ¿Cómo vamos a batirnos en duelo si tu estas en el inframundo?

-Ahí le has dado chaval, ¡Supongo que tendréis que ir al inframundo con él! ¡Regla n. º6! ¡No hay reglas! ¡Ja, ja!

-Menudas reglas- comento Harry antes de desaparecer, dando inicio a la batalla.

Hades realizo el primer truco, un lanzamiento de bolas de fuego como si fueran proyectiles, muchos de ellos pasándoles zumbando cerca. Sora rodo por el suelo y después lanzo un conjuro de hielo contra el dios al mismo tiempo que Shido usaba el viento contra él, pero no dieron mucho resultado.

Sora gruño.

-¡Probemos la nueva estrategia Shido!

El peliazul le miro incrédulo con preocupación -¡No te referirás a "esa" estrategia! ¿Verdad?

El castaño asintió -¿Conocemos otra estrategia? ¡Hagámosla!

Shido maldijo, esa estrategia que acordaron no era nada como una estrategia, simplemente usaban diferentes naipes para abrumar al enemigo. Básicamente agarraban fuerte sus armas y fingían tener un plan, pero en esta ocasión Shido iba armado con varios naipes de valor 0 y el naipe de Yafar, eso sumado a varios naipes objetos y a los naipes de ataque de Sora les dieron la victoria fácil. Bueno, eso y los múltiples naipes aliados y los trucos que podían usar con ellos.

Lo malo vino después, una vez que Hades se retiró y pusieron a Cloud a descansar Fil vino a hablar con ellos con una inquietante noticia. La copa se había suspendido.

-¿Por qué?- incluso después de diez minutos Sora seguía reclamándole a Fil, este estaba mucho más tranquilo que la última vez que le vieron y esta vez podía hablar calmado.

-¡Dos palabras! ¡Todos… están… reventados!

-He contado más de dos- dijo Goofy.

-Eso es porque son tres palabras Goofy.

-Definitivamente son tres palabras.

-¿Fil sabe contar?

-No creo, al menos no del todo.

-Confirmación. No sabe contar.

-¡Es ridículo que no sepa contar!

-Hasta un muggle sabría contar.

-Je, je, será una broma.

Sora ignoro las múltiples quejas y risas a costa de Fil a favor de seguir discutiendo con él -¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Y nuestro combate con Hércules?-

-A nosotros no nos metas en tus quejas- pidió Shido en algún lugar en el fondo discutiendo de algo con las gemelas pelinaranjas.

-Lo siento, Sora, pero no querrás que compita en estas condiciones. Podremos luchar cuando me recupere, ¿esperaras?

-Vale, te tomo la palabra.

Hércules asintió -¡Entonces está decidido!

-¡Sora! ¡Aquí, se está despertando!

Todos los presentes dirigieron su vista a Cloud, quien se estaba levantando después de un tiempo en el suelo. Sora se acercó a él.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si- tras soltar una simple silaba Cloud se irguió –Siento haberte fastidiado el torneo- dijo con voz suave.

No quedaba mucho más que decir, y dado que algunos como Draco y Nyx ya habían comenzado a abandonar la sala del torneo Cloud no dudo en seguir su ejemplo -¡Eh! ¡Espero que recuperes tus recuerdos!- Cloud se detuvo cuando escucho a Sora.

-Olvida lo que ha dicho Hades. A veces una tontería puede hacer que recuerdes cosas que habías olvidado hace años. Si es un recuerdo importante, es imposible que se pierda para siempre.

Cloud invoco un naipe y lo lanzo al aire para que lo atraparan –Tomad esto, es por haberme ayudado.

-¿Seguro que no prefieres venirte con nosotros?- Cloud se giró y se despeino con una sonrisa de medio lado –Lo siento, no me interesa- Cloud se marchó cruzando la puerta de la arena.

-Nosotros también deberíamos hacerlo- dijo Noctis.

-Aún tenemos mucho castillo que explorar.

-¿Castillo?- Hércules les miro intrigado -¿Dónde hay un castillo?

Sora y Shido intercambiaron miradas, por la mirada curiosa de los presentes tenain dos grandes opciones, la primera pararse y explicar toda la situación actual, la segunda… -¡Kaguya, Yuzuru, nos vemos!- Sora y Shido salieron corriendo a toda velocidad, casi lanzándose hacia la puerta del coliseo.

-Ehm- Harry oteo el horizonte incomodo, girándose con disimulo hacia donde Sora y Shido habían salido corriendo –Supongo que eso significa….. ¡Corred insensatos!- Harry fue el primero, pero pronto los otros cuatro también estaban corriendo siguiendo el rastro de Sora y Shido.

Hércules y Fil miraron con incredulidad e inmensa confusión la situación surrealista.

-¡Adiós chicos! ¡Espero que volvamos a vernos!

-Tristeza. Espero volver a veros, chicos, Shido.

Ambas Yamai se quedaron en la arena viendo a los chicos corriendo por la salida que Cloud había tomado antes hasta desaparecer. Estos no dejaron de correr en ningún momento hasta que dejaron atrás el coliseo y pisaron una vez más los blancos pasillos que pertenecían al Castillo del Olvido.

-Espero que el rey esté bien...

Sora dirigió su mirada hacia Donald -¿Por qué dices eso ahora?

-Solo quería asegurarme de que no lo he olvidado.

-¿Ha funcionado?- le pregunto Goofy.

Donald asintió complacido -¡Perfectamente! recuerdo bien que nuestra misión es encontrar al rey.

-Yo también lo recuerdo- añadió Goofy -El rey ayudó a salvar los mundos quedándose al otro lado de la puerta a la oscuridad... Eso creo.

-¡Exactamente, Goofy!

-Y yo... estoy buscando a Riku, que estaba con el rey al cerrarse la puerta.

-Y nosotros...- comenzó Harry pero se quedó callado casi al mismo tiempo. Como se quedaron para evitar que Sora hiciera alguna locura, aunque explorar el castillo contaba como locura, no sabía con exactitud como continuar, miro a Shido y a Noctis en busca de ayuda.

-Estamos aquí para ayudar- dijo Shido.

-Eso mismo- acepto Harry asintiendo con la cabeza repetidamente.

Sora les sonrió -Puede que sea verdad que no se nos olvidan las cosas más importantes.

Donald respiro más tranquilo -Mejor así, porque no me hace gracia eso de olvidar cosas.

* * *

Los chicos seguían hablando amenamente, el aire enrarecido que reinaba entre ellos antes de entrar a Agrabah parecía ya un simple recuerdo del pasado, un mal sueño del que no tardaron en despertar. Pero aunque se podía ver como sus labios se abrían y cerraban, transmitiendo sonidos que los demás recibirían como lenguaje que entenderían, en la sala oscura no se transmitía el sonido, por lo que los dos individuos que la observaban con curiosidad solo podían imaginar que estarían discutiendo entre risas.

-Pareces muy intrigado por ese tal Sora- la mujer de ojos verdes y cabello rubio miraba la esfera con desagrado. Estaba vestida con un largo abrigo negro, el mismo que portaba su compañero, que tenía la capucha bajada permitiendo que el pelirrojo que enfrento hace no mucho a los chicos viera su rostro, aunque eso no pareciese importarle demasiado.

Axel, el usuario del fuego, sonrió con ironía -¿Es que tú no lo estás, Larxene?

La mujer rio con burla -No sé qué pensar... Me intriga más saber qué ves tú en el chico-

Axel se permitió un instante para cavilar su respuesta -Se convirtió en un sincorazón. Y cuando a alguien le pasa eso...

-Pierde su mente y sus sentimientos. La oscuridad le consume.

Axel sonrió, eso era lo habitual -Si. Pero no a Sora. Conservo sus sentimientos incluso siendo un sincorazón. Sólo hay otro hombre que ha logrado hacer algo así.

Larxene se volvió pensativa -La fuerza de su corazón... Eso es lo que te intriga. Porqué la llave espada lo eligió a él.

-¿Acaso no es desvelar los misterios del corazón... la misión de la Organización?.

Larxene sonrió.

* * *

Aquí termina la versión modificada de este capítulo. He tardado más porque quería hacerlo realista, es decir, en el original los chicos ni siquiera parecían considerar que podría ocurrir si olvidaban todos sus recuerdos, y después aceptaban seguir en segundos sin preocuparse por la pérdida de recuerdos, siendo que estos constituyen el eje central de esta entrega de la saga. He querido darle más realismo a sus reacciones, ahondando en lo que pensaban. No sé si me habrá quedado bien, pero para mí el capítulo está bien.

Las nuevas incorporaciones son Malfoy, Craige y Goyle, de la serie de libros Harry Potter. Nyx Ultic pertenece a la película de Final Fantasy XV. Las personalidades que los personajes muestran en el capítulo pueden diferir de las que tienen en el material original, pero dado que son existencias creadas por el castillo en base a los recuerdos de los chicos se entiende que tienen las mismas personalidades que muestran en los recuerdos de los chicos, un bastardo arrogante en el caso de Malfoy, y un "héroe guay" en el caso de Ulric. No se cogen todos los fragmentos de sus personalidades dado que para Harry Malfoy solo es un bastardo arrogante, al cual al final ni le doy una frase, sinceramente en los primeros libros me caía como una patada en el hígado, y Nyx es… bueno, es una relación complicada, pero ya se explica un poco en el capítulo, es bastante obvio que Noctis tiene celos de la aprobación de Nyx que todos tienen cuando pocos parecen aprobarlo a él, siempre comparándolo con él.

La relación entre esos dos no estaba en el original por que planeaba explorarla más adelante, pero con lo que voy a hacer no podría explorarlo desde el punto de vista de este Noctis, el cual solo ha peleado contra Ansem, así que le he metido en este capítulo. El próximo será de Riku, por lo que no debería tardar tanto.


	7. Riku 3

**Disclaimer. **Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, eso ya quedo claro en la primera parte. Los recuerdos de Shido que aparecen están directamente sacados de la novela 17, la traducción de esta le pertenece a Einherjar Project. Como tal debo admitir que en futuros capítulos habrá spoilers de dicha novela.

-Personaje hablando-

-_Personaje pensando_-

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

"_Informe Ansem o recuerdo_"

Al igual que en el último capítulo de Riku me centrare más en el exterior del piso que en su interior.

* * *

Si existía un lugar que Riku no estuviera especialmente interesado en rememorar era, sin lugar a dudas, el interior de la ballena gigante intergaláctica devoradora voraz apodada "Monstruo". La primera vez que estuvo aquí tuvo un interesante viaje a través de sus entrañas huyendo de Sora y sus amigos… tras secuestrar a Pinocho.

-Ni siquiera se en que estaba pensando- Kairi jamás agradecería que la despertara si para ello hacía daño a otra persona, sin importar que este fuera un muñeco. Y después estaba Sora, este nunca había dejado de buscarle, ni siquiera cuando sus decisiones comenzaron a distar mucho de ser responsables le había abandonado, y eso que colaboraba con Tom Ryddle, aún le repugnaba saber la clase de relación que tenía con el compañero de viaje de Sora, y al final él le pago convirtiéndose en Ansem y arrastrándolo a una batalla monumental.

Ni siquiera sabía que habría pasado de no estar sus nuevos amigos con él. Ellos realmente se habían comportado mejor que él en todos los aspectos, no parecía ser amigo de Sora en ningún momento.

-Aún tengo que volver y disculparme- los actos que tomo al final, quedarse al otro lado de la puerta a la oscuridad con el rey Mickey, no le eximían de todas sus malas decisiones, y muchas de ellas habían afectado negativamente a varias personas, un daño que después Sora y los demás se habían encargado de limpiar después de que se marchara.

Incluso el feo sincorazón contra el que estaba peleando, el mismo que atrapo a Pinocho en el interior de su estómago cuando les ataco en las entrañas de la ballena, era una muestra de algo que hizo mal. Cuando la primera batalla termino Riku no ceso en su empeño de utilizar a Pinocho para despertar a Kairi, forzando a Sora a perseguirlo hasta el vientre de la ballena, donde finalmente se retiró al perder el interés.

-Tendría que haberme quedado y ayudarles a derrotar al sincorazón- sin embargo volvió a secuestrar al muñeco, un ejemplo del buen comportamiento que había tenido en los últimos tiempos.

Con un último gruñido la jaula parasita desapareció del mundo y Riku obtuvo su naipe. Ni siquiera se molestó en ver el efecto que tenía, estaba más preocupado por recogerlo y salir del piso para avanzar hasta el siguiente. El reposo del triunfador se desvaneció a su alrededor y pronto estaba de regreso al entorno blanco que caracterizaban el castillo en el que se encontraba.

-Supongo que eres Riku- la oscuridad hizo acto de presencia, formando una estela en el piso de la que emergió un nuevo individuo, probablemente un enemigo.

-¿Estas con Ansem?

El rubio gesticulo –Sí y no. Digamos que no es el Ansem que tú conoces. Es Ansem y no lo es… que es como decir que no es nadie. Incorpóreo.

Riku gruño –Los acertijos no me van. Intenta explicarte mejor.

-No pertenece ni a la luz ni a la oscuridad. Camina en el crepúsculo que las separa.

Riku le miro incrédulo, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

-¿Me sigues?- el individuo le miro divertido antes de mostrarle una expresión burlona –Ah, claro. Tú también estas en tierra de nadie entre la luz y la oscuridad. Tenemos mucho en común.

Riku agacho la cabeza, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que las palabras de este individuo le afectaran, pero igualmente lo hicieron -Puede. Tú lo has dicho, todavía queda oscuridad en mi interior- para probar sus palabras su espada surgió en su mano mediante un destello de oscuridad -¿¡Y qué!? ¡Es mi mayor enemiga! Y por el hedor a ella que desprendes, ¡tú también!

El rubio pareció celebrar sus palabras -¡Ja! ¡Conque quieres pelea! Muy bien... ¡Pues la tendrás!

El arma de su rival le dio una pista a Riku de cuál sería el elemento principal del que se valdría para atacar: el hielo. Y ese escudo suyo solo eran problemas. Sin un cortanaipes era casi imposible hacerle daño, ni siquiera con la ayuda del rey podía conseguir un golpe que llegara a buen puerto. Dado que bloqueaba todos sus ataques solo quedaba una opción, aunque no le gustara. _Ese_ poder.

-¡Flama Tenebrosa!- en cuanto la oscuridad se hizo presente el daño que le causaba parecía un chiste en comparación. Con el truco de tres naipes de ataque de valor diecinueve creo un proyectil de fuego oscuro le dio de lleno cuando lo utilizo a quemarropa. Incluso a Riku le sorprendió su efectividad aunque tuviera lógica, si su enemigo utilizaba el hielo era evidente que el fuego le causaría gran daño.

-¡Golpe Tenebroso!- Si la Flama había funcionado, entonces saltar sobre él y soltarle cortes debería funcionar igual de bien, menos daño ya que carecía del elemento fuego pero más efectivo que antes de la transformación.

El ultimo choque de naipes provino de un duelo que Riku gano, seguido de una vorágine oscura que le propino el último golpe. Por desgracia, como comprobó en el segundo siguiente, vencerlo en un duelo no marcaba diferencia si cuando se lanzaba contra él este detenía sus ataques con su escudo de hielo.

El portador del abrigo negro rio cuando ambas armas chocaron una vez más –Me alegra comprobar que crece en ti una oscuridad de inmenso poder. Ha merecido la pena provocarte. Tu feroz reacción me ha proporcionado datos muy valiosos.

Riku le miro como si estuviera loco -¿Qué?- no pudo preguntar más cuando la fuerza de su rival aumento de golpe, forzándolo a alejarse.

-Gracias, Riku- el individuo se desvaneció tal y como apareció, mediante un corredor oscuro.

Riku mantuvo su espada en alza unos instantes más, pero cuando quedo patente que el individuo no regresaría esta se disolvió –Todo esto solo era una treta.

* * *

Aquí os dejo la parte de Riku, que como ya se va viendo costumbre suelen ser mucho más cortas que las de Sora, pero dado que solo hay un par de vídeos no hay mucho que hacer para alargarlas. Espero no tardar demasiado con el próximo, y si habéis visto algún fallo decidlo en un review y lo corregiré.


	8. El Pais de las Maravillas

**Disclaimer. **Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, eso ya quedo claro en la primera parte. Los recuerdos de Shido que aparecen están directamente sacados de la novela 17, la traducción de esta le pertenece a Einherjar Project. Como tal debo admitir que en futuros capítulos habrá spoilers de dicha novela.

-Personaje hablando-

-_Personaje pensando_-

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

"_Informe Ansem o recuerdo_"

* * *

-Me pregunto si nos hemos olvidado de algo…

-Mmm… Si fuera así, ¿qué podría ser?

De lo que podían recordar no eran capaces de pensar en algo, cualquier cosa, que hubiera o pudieran haber olvidado, aparte de pequeños detalles a los que ninguno le daba importancia. El nombre de alguna escuela/academia o el nombre de algún lugar que habían visitado. Lo único importante en lo que podían pensar era el lugar en el que Sora se convirtió en un sincorazón, pero considerando que fue el lugar en el que su amigo se convirtió en un sincorazón no estaban deseosos de recordarlo.

-Esto es tan inútil como una recordadora- farfullo Harry con molestia -¡De que me sirve saber que he olvidado el nombre de mi escuela de magia si no me dice cuál era el nombre!

A su lado Donald bajo la cabeza triste, repasando su vida, los momentos más felices de esta en los que podía pensar. Cuando comenzó a salir con Daisey, su labor como el mago de la corte, los momentos con Sora y los demás… recuerdos importantes, muchos recuerdos que no quería olvidar.

-Suena inútil- Shido aún seguía confundido acerca de su ultimo recuerdo, el por qué eso le había venido a la mente era algo que no comprendía, al igual que tampoco era capaz de identificar el origen del recuerdo.

Cerca del grupo Harry y Noctis se miraban, ninguno lo decía en voz alta pero miraban con preocupación a los demás. Ellos no estaban tan preocupados, tenían pocos recuerdos que realmente quisieran conservar. Criarse con los Dursley y crecer en la ciudadela había hecho que no pudieran rememorar con nostalgia su infancia, por lo que olvidar algunos episodios en específico era algo que no les parecía demasiado problema.

-Bueno, fuera lo que fuese, no sería muy importante, ¿no?- Goofy se adelantó y hablo con falsa seguridad en un intento de alegrar a los chicos. En realidad era un papel que el capitán de la guardia del castillo ya había adoptado como propio, siempre era la roca que salía a flote cuando los ánimos escaseaban.

-Eso es cierto- Sora sonrió sin ganas a Goofy, no podía alegrarse como antes –Si no, no lo habríamos olvidado- Sora dirigió su mano a un bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, allí guardado a buen recaudo había algo importante, algo de lo que no pensaba separarse –Mirad.

-Ehm….- Shido miro el amuleto en manos de Sora, cinco conchas marinas unidas entre sí formando lo que parecía ser una estrella de cinco puntos.

-¿Conchas?- pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

A su lado Noctis rio –Es un amuleto.

Sora afirmo sonriente –Un amuleto que me dio Kairi. Es especial para ella y le prometí que se lo devolvería. Nunca olvidare esa promesa. Por eso nunca olvidare a Kairi- Sora cerro los ojos y se concentró, al abrirlos no veía nada frente a si salvo a Kairi -¿A que si, Kairi?- la muchacha le dio una suave sonrisa, una que hizo que las preocupaciones de Sora desaparecieran por completo. Sin embargo, aunque en su corazón solo podía ver a Kairi, noto algo, algo diferente.

-¿Eh?- ¿Quién? ¿Quién era ella? Donde solo debía ver a Kairi podía notar a otra persona, una joven de su edad con cabello rubio y un sencillo vestido blanco -¿Qué?

Aunque Sora intento verla la joven desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido y antes de darse cuenta la vista de Sora solo mostraba una vez más el blanco pasillo que ya conocía -¿Quién era…?

Aunque Harry y Donald le miraban con preocupación Sora los ignoro unos instantes más con la mente acelerada. Esa chica, él nunca había visto a esa chica antes, entonces, ¿de dónde venía esa sensación de nostalgia? ¿Por qué sentía que la conocía?

-¿Sora?- El castaño centro la mirada en Noctis, este le miraba con el ceño fruncido, señal inequívoca de preocupación -¿Estas bien?

El castaño asintió con la cabeza un poco inseguro –Eh… ¿sí?

Harry le mandaba una mirada con una sombra de duda, como si no se creyera en lo más mínimo sus palabras. Ninguno lo hacía al parecer. Convencerlos de que no pasaba nada probo ser toda una odisea y para cuando Sora termino ya estaba atravesando la puerta seguido de cerca por Shido.

* * *

_Hace unos meses, un cataclismo de causa desconocida abrió un gran agujero en el continente de Eurasia._

_Fue un evento importante del siglo que fue cubierto vigorosamente por televisión y periódicos todos los días. Desde entonces, la atención pública se dirigió a los terremotos espaciales a pequeña escala que ocurrían en todo el mundo._

_En este momento, la visión que se extiende más allá de sus ojos se ve exactamente como lo que había visto antes en un video de un helicóptero._

_-¿Esto es… un terremoto espacial?-_

_Mientras murmuraba por mal camino, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando miró de nuevo tal vista._

_A pesar de que ya sabía que esto era una gran calamidad sin precedentes en la historia de la humanidad, aunque reconociendo que los dados del diablo se habían fundido, era imposible entender cómo acercarse a un método para evadir este tipo de desastres._

_Sin embargo, cuando se ve en frente de sus propios ojos y en una situación en la que podría haber estado involucrado de haber salido de casa unos minutos antes, cuando se señalaba, una especie de sensación fantasmal en su sangre comenzó a aumentar._

_Sin embargo._

_-¿¡…!?-_

_En el momento siguiente, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza a causa de una sensación distinta de terror._

_Más adelante, en el cráter recién formado en el suelo, vio algo que se asemejaba a una pequeña silueta._

_Normalmente, una distancia tan grande sería demasiado lejos para que nada sea visible._

_Esta situación sólo fue posible como resultado de todo el alojamiento o la obstrucción de la vista de uno siendo completamente eliminado._

_Aunque era difícil de creer que alguien había sobrevivido a la explosión, la posibilidad de que alguien ahora se arrastraba después de tomar refugio bajo tierra no era nulo._

_-Che…-_

_A decir verdad, no quería entrar en el epicentro donde se había producido la gran explosión. Después de todo, la causa de la explosión todavía no se conocía y no había ninguna garantía de que otra explosión podría ocurrir de nuevo._

_Sin embargo. Tal vez, esa persona estaba herida. Tal vez no era posible que esa persona se mueva de ese lugar. El momento en que ese pensamiento voló a su mente, sus pies comenzaron automáticamente a avanzar._

_Corrió en línea recta directamente en la zona de la muerte que solía estar desbordante de actividad de la gente hace un momento._

_Teniendo en cuenta la necesidad de comprobar el estado de esa persona tan pronto como sea posible, incluso podría tener que llevar a esa persona lejos de aquí también._

_Esa sensación inquietante hizo que mueva sus piernas más rápido de lo habitual._

_Sin embargo._

_-¡Tú, allí! ¿Estás bien?-_

_A pesar de no saber qué tan lejos corría, finalmente llegó a una distancia en la que la imagen de esa figura podría verse claramente. Sin embargo, en ese momento, su pie instintivamente se congeló en ese punto._

_-¿Eh?-_

_De su garganta, una voz semi-consciente se filtró._

_La razón era muy sencilla._

_En el suelo donde todo lo demás había sido aniquilado, había una chica desnuda que se puso en cuclillas._

_Esa existencia lo clavó en su lugar en ese punto._

_Visión, atención, r incluso su corazón,_

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo había sido quitado._

_Ella es tan incomparable, trascendente, una chica tan hermosa hasta el punto de ser incluso poco razonable._

_-T-tú eres…-_

_-…-_

_Después de escuchar las palabras del chico, la chica levantó lentamente la cabeza como si se diera cuenta de su existencia por primera vez._

_Thump._

_Su corazón se contrajo fuertemente._

_-…-_

_Los labios de la chica se movían ligeramente._

_El chico, esa voz…_

* * *

-¡!- Shido necesito un segundo para evitar caerse cuando puso un pie en el suelo. Entre el blanco pasillo y el forrado bosque había toda una cadena de recuerdos que antes juraría no haber tenido. Su recuerdo consistía sobre todo en esa chica, la espíritu si tuviera que acertar. Ella y su insólito parecido con Reine le había dejado completamente perplejo. La primera espíritu que había conocido era, indudablemente, Tohka. Fue el primer terremoto espacial en el que estuvo, el día en que su vida cambio cuando su hermana pequeña le recluto con el objetivo de salvar a las espiritus. Ahora sin embargo ya no estaba tan seguro.

No lo recordaba, pero sabía con seguridad que esa chica era una espíritu, y más aún, sabía con certeza que ella no era una espíritu ordinaria. Ahora que recordaba donde la había conocido eso traía una nueva incógnita a su mente, una que en otra época jamás se habría planteado, ¿Cuándo la conoció? Tenía la sensación de que lo que había visto había sucedido hacia una vida, y sin embargo, dada su apariencia física, no podía haber sido hace más de un par de años.

-….do?

La primera vez que estuvo involucrado con las espíritus fue cuando un terremoto espacial estallo en Tenguu, en… ¿dónde fue…? ¿Y por qué se involucró? Sabía que tenía que ver con Kotori, pero de ahí a recordar que paso…

-¿Shido?

Fue cuando se encontró con Tohka… y la nombro. Antes de eso la joven ni siquiera tenía nombre y confió en él para dárselo. No recordaba las otras opciones, a estas alturas podía decir con confianza que jamás las recordaría, pero sabía que no la gustaron. Menos mal que no escucho a… -_Ni siquiera sé cómo se llaman, solo recuerdo con claridad a Kotori, Reine y… ¿era… Kannazuki? Eso creo pero me cuesta recordarlo_\- la gran mayoría de recuerdos que tenia del tipo era cuando se doblaba con placer después de que su hermana le golpeara, así que no molestaba demasiado. De hecho casi se alegraba de no recorda—

-¡Shido!- el peliazul casi salto medio metro cuando Noctis le grito a cinco centímetros de su oído -¡Despierta colega!

-¡Cabrón!- Shido se dobló sobándose las orejas -¿Tenías que gritar tanto?

Noctis asintió sonriente –Estabas abstraído.

-Eso no era razón de joderme un tímpano- el hermano mayor de Kotori y Mana le fulminaba, pero eso le permitió darse cuenta de que tanto Noctis como Harry parecían molestos por alguna razón desconocida -¿Qué os pasa?

-Este lugar me cabrea- el hastió de Harry era más que notable, ni siquiera necesitaba verle para saberlo, su voz era indicativo suficiente -Todo en este lugar me saca de quicio, como si no le encontrara sentido.

-Entonces esto te encantara- dijo Goofy mirando el sendero tras ellos.

En este, un conejo blanco corría hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Eso no sería demasiado extraño, un conejo blanco no era algo demasiado extraño y podía llegar a ser encontrado en un bosque, pero un conejo como este no podía hallarse en un bosque. Un conejo con traje y un reloj que corría apurado no era algo que vieran todos los días, aunque la sensación de déjà vu decía otra cosa.

-¡Llego tarde! ¡Llego tarde! ¡Llego espantosamente tarde! ¡La reina me va a asar para la cena! ¡Llego tarde al juicio! ¡Me van a cortar la cabeza!- llegar tarde a un juicio no debía de ser razón suficiente para que a uno le cortaran la cabeza, pero el miedo y la urgencia les decía que el conejo no estaba mintiendo.

-¿Crees que te van a cortar la cabeza?- pregunto Noctis divertido por la idea. Nadie le cortaría la cabeza a un conejo solo por que llegara tarde.

-¡Ay, por todos mis bigotes! ¡No voy a llegar!- El conejo estaba demasiado aterrorizado como para pararse a hablar con ellos, por lo que les dejo atrás en segundos.

-¿Cortarle la cabeza?- Sora resoplo y los observo incrédulo –No hablara en serio, ¿verdad?

-A mí no me mires- Shido se encogió de hombros sin saberlo.

-Basándome en la experiencia con mi padre, ni de lejos- Sora asintió a Noctis, si él lo decía podían fiarse, mal que mal de algo debía servirle ser príncipe –Por la ley que creo aunque cometas el mayor crimen solo te meten en prisión de por vida.

-¡Entonces lo tengo decidido!- exclamo Donald –Preferiría estar en la ciudad de su padre, el solo nos metería en prisión.

-¿Deberíamos seguirlo?

-No sé yo- le respondió Shido a Goofy con una expresión tensa –Va a un juicio en el que le pueden cortar la cabeza por llegar tarde, no me parece un buen lugar donde pasar el rato.

-Es el UNICO lugar- le recordó Noctis –A no ser que encontremos otro conejo en este bosque que nos lleve a una fiesta donde repartan golosinas.

-Si las reparte un hombre vestido con una túnica negra y el pelo grasiento ni se os ocurra aceptarlas, estarán envenenadas- dijo Harry con una gran carcajada. Decir una referencia acerca de su más odiado profesor no debía de ser buena idea, pero al menos consiguió que Sora le agradeciera así que tan mal no podía haberle ido.

Después de una ronda de preguntas y maldiciones para Severus Snape, quien parecía un hombre realmente desagradable con la información que tenían, les llegó la hora de explorar los alrededores, lo que se traducía con buscar alguna cosa que hacer que no les llevara al juicio en el que había peligro por decapitación. Atravesaron puertas, pelearon con sombras pesadas, gordos obesos, plantas molestas que amaban el suelo y varias campanas voladoras. Para todo ello los naipes fueron suficientes, igual que para las puertas, pero para algunos obstáculos del entorno tuvieron que tomar medidas más _violentas_. Tras acabar con media docena de arbustos y un par de árboles encontraron la puerta que les conduciría a lo que esperaban fuera una inocente reunión.

Las cartas con lanzas que vigilaban la sala del juicio, una bastante cutre si Noctis podía opinar, pero abrieron un sendero para que el conejo, quien por alguna impía razón con todo el tiempo de delantera que tenía acabara de llegar, pudiera llegar al estrado de madera y sonar la trompeta que marcaría el inicio de la sesión.

-¡Ahí va! Parece una especie de reunión. ¿Qué estarán celebrando?- la inocente pregunta de Goofy se ganó cinco miradas incrédulas.

-El conejo dijo, específicamente, "¡Llego tarde! ¡Llego tarde! ¡Llego espantosamente tarde! ¡La reina me va a asar para la cena! ¡Llego tarde al juicio! ¡Me van a cortar la cabeza!" ¿De dónde sacas la idea de que es una reunión?- pregunto Noctis intentando simular la voz aguda del conejo.

-Exacto Goofy- respondió Donald con una gran sonrisa –Todos sabemos que es un guateque.

Ahora fue el turno de mirar a Donald por el uso de una palabra como "guateque" –Ni siquiera sé qué es eso- confeso Harry.

-Una fiesta- suministro Shido amablemente sin saber de dónde había salido eso, pero no les estaba prestando demasiada atención, su mirada estaba fija en el estrado. Allí había dos chicas jóvenes, la primera era una joven rubia con un vestido azul, la otra era una niña con un impermeable verde con orejas de conejo –Yoshino- susurro.

El conejo hizo sonar una trompeta y abrió el juicio -¡Alicia! ¡Yoshino! ¿Comprendéis los cargos que se os imputan?

-¡Por supuesto que los comprendemos compañero mamífero! ¡Pero son ridículos, Yoshino no puede haber hecho nada malo!- por extraño que sonara quien respondió no fue Alicia, ni Yoshino, sino la marioneta que la joven de cabello azul portaba en la mano derecha.

-¿Y yo que?- se quejó Alicia.

-Lo siento Alicia, no te conocemos lo suficiente- en ese punto la niña pareció querer decir algo, pero parecía ser demasiado tímida para poder hablar.

-Así que fingís ignorancia- la que debía ser la reina se recostó en su asiento mirando a ambas con superioridad -¡Se os acusa de ayudar a los sincorazón que amenazan este reino!

-Tonterías- replico Alicia -¿Dónde están las pruebas?

-La prueba es… ¿Cuál era?... – la reina paso un tiempo pensando en las pruebas que tenían contra las chicas, pero no parecía ser capaz de recordar cuales eran, o siquiera si tenían pruebas -¡Esa es la prueba!- grito después de un minuto de silencio -¡Por qué vosotras sois las que me habéis robado la memoria

-No podemos librarnos de los sincorazón si no recuperamos la memoria de su majestad. ¡Es un crimen muy grave!

-¡Esto es muy injusto! ¿Y que si eres la reina? ¿Qué culpa tenemos nosotras de que no recuerdes bien las cosas?- Alicia no parecía amilanarse a pesar de su situación actual, algo bueno puesto que la otra joven era muy tímida para hablar.

-¡Que insolencia! ¡Estás hablando con la Reina de Corazones! ¡Y os habría soltado si me hubieseis pedido disculpas! ¡Ladronas descaradas!

La marioneta de Yoshino escogió precisamente ese momento para volver a hablar -¡Pues déjeme decirle que no sentimos algo que no hemos hecho!

Shirou quiso golpear a… ¿Yoshina? ¿Yoshiritsu? ¿Yoshi? ¿Boshi? ¿Mishi? No podía recordar cual era el nombre de la marioneta, pero sabía que era un detalle importante.

-¿Quién es la descarada?- grito Sora con rabia.

-¿Sora?- Harry le pregunto estúpidamente al verle salir corriendo hacia la zona del juicio.

-Mierda, otro problema más para la lista- se quejó Noctis palmeándose la frente.

-¿Os dais cuenta de que nuestros problemas siempre empiezan con uno de vosotros corriendo?- pregunto Donald con ironía.

-No siempre- Goofy miro a Harry, incluso él reconocía que se ahorrarían muchos problemas si ellos no fueran tan curiosos y, o, metiches –Vale, sí, siempre-

-Y lo peor es que ahora parece que Shido se une a Sora-

Ante la observación de Noctis Donald, Goofy y Harry miraron como Shido no había dudado ni un segundo en salir corriendo tras el castaño. Era extraño porque Shido normalmente era el que intentaba mantener el raciocinio, Harry y Sora eran demasiado curiosos para su propio bien y Noctis usualmente mantenía la cabeza fría unos segundos más que ellos, pero acababa siguiéndolos. Shido era el que solía intentar no meterse en problemas.

Si ahora él seguía de cabeza a Sora, ¿dónde iban a acabar?

-¡El tribunal tiene un veredicto! ¡Que les corten la cabeza!- la reina inflo sus pulmones y grito con todas sus fueras señalando a las niñas en el estrado, pero Sora y Shido ya habían llegado.

-¡Basta!- Shido se puso delante de las chicas mirando a la reina, para cuando Sora llego ambos ya tenían sus armas listas.

-¡Este juicio es una farsa! ¡No puedes detener a alguien sin pruebas!

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Insinuáis que estas chicas son inocentes, que no han robado mi memoria? ¡Supongo que entonces sabrás quien es el verdadero culpable!

-¿Yo? Ehhh…- Sora se cruzó de brazos pálido. El saltar para evitar algún desastre sonaba bien, pero no tenían ni idea de que podrían decir.

-¡Habla! ¡O ejecutare la sentencia de Alicia y Yoshino! ¡Vamos, suéltalo ya! ¿Quién es el ladrón?

-Eh… Ehh…- Sora intercambio una mirada nerviosa con Shido, sin saber que decir. Este parecía tener una idea, pero la pista era una mirada culpable y una silencosa disculpa.

-¡Nosotros!

-¡¿Cómo dices!?- la Reina, Donald, Noctis y Sora gritaron con shock e incredulidad al unísono, ninguno podía creerse las palabras que el chico había dicho. Por su parte las acusadas abrieron los ojos al máximo cuando escucharon al chico confesar a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Ahí va! ¿En serio?- pregunto Goofy sorprendido, él no recordaba que hubieran robado ningún recuerdo, cierto que ahora no era algo que les sobrara, pero no sabría cómo robarlos ni aunque quisiera.

-Síguenos el juego- con una palmada en la espalda y una sencilla instrucción Noctis se adelantó e invoco Ex Machina -¡Exacto! Fuimos nosotros.

-¡Esto es una locura!- grito Donald -¡Pero si, fuimos nosotros!- ni siquiera necesito escuchar a Noctis para saber que mentían. Era evidente para él. Solo querían hacer lo mismo de siempre, ayudar.

-¡Guardias! ¡Prendedlos!- ante la orden de la reina una marea roja y negra se abalanzó sobre los jóvenes.

-¡Que atacan!- grito Harry con su vara en mano, aunque supiera que de poco le serviría.

-¡Pues atacamos también!- respondió Shido colocando a Yoshino tras él y blandiendo a Sandalphon.

Un par de espadas no parecía un buen remedio contra una marea blanca y negra armada con lanzas, pero ambos demostraron apañarse bastante bien cuando pudieron lidiar con las cercanas sin grandes dificultades más allá de los típicos cortanaipes y algunos accidentes ocasionales.

-Para ser cartas no tienen buenos naipes- Sora corrió lejos de una carta que le iba a cortar con una lanza y ejecuto un corta naipe, después un combo seguido de un truco y elimino a una carta.

-Necesitan una mano mejor- Shido anulo el naipe de una carta y la elimino con un combo y una magia de fuego.

-No es un buen torneo- dijo Harry riendo cuando Sora lo convoco. Shido se giró mirándole antes de que desapareciese.

-¿Escuchan lo que decimos?- Shido le pregunto a Sora cuando hubo acabado con la última carta.

-Eso creo- respondió este recogiendo el naipe de las cartas.

-Hemos terminado.

-¡Pero que!- Sora miro asustado a Noctis cuando este hablo de sopetón a su lado -¿Cuándo habéis llegado?

-Cuando acabasteis con la última carta- respondió Donald -¿Y dónde está Alicia?

-¡Ha escapado amigos!- la marioneta les informo gesticulando exageradamente.

-¡Puede que ella lo haya hecho, pero vosotros no huiréis!- con una señal de la reina las cartas se alzaron una vez más para pelear.

-¿Cómo pueden estar de nuevo en pie si acabáis de meterles una paliza?- por más que Shido pensó en la pregunta de Noctis no fue capaz de encontrar una respuesta.

-¿Quién sabe?

-¡A quién le importa ahora!- les grito Donald -¡Corred!- ninguno necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces. Los siete cruzaron corriendo la puerta para huir de las cartas.

Una vez salieron Sora y Shido estaban solos, lo que por una parte era un poco deprimente, sobre todo porque en el fondo ambos admitían se habían echado unas risas con el pequeño teatrillo, pero por la otra ya no tenían un ejército en miniatura de cartas persiguiéndolos.

Sora se dejó caer contra una pared tomando aire –Estamos a salvo-

Shido asintió –Aunque hay algo que me pregunto- con una mirada confirmo que tenía la atención del castaño –Si no abrimos la puerta de la llave guía, ¿qué ocurre con los chicos, y con Yoshino y Alicia?

Sora se levantó -¿Quieres que lo averigüemos?

-No realmente- dijo Shido negando con la cabeza y siguiendo su ejemplo.

Tras acabar con algunos sincorazón y limpiar obstáculos atravesaron la puerta hacia la siguiente sala… dando con la puerta que les conduciría hacia el siguiente "evento". Tras introducir los naipes abrieron la puerta y entraron.

-Me estoy cansando de esto- se quejó Sora.

-Yo no- replico Harry risueño –Es bastante cómodo, no andamos, apenas peleamos…- Harry habría seguido hablando, pero con la mirada que Sora le mandaba tenía miedo de que le pudiese golpear -¡Mira, es Alicia!

Para distraer la atención homicida de Sora hacia su persona Harry se adelantó hacia la chica rubia –Las cosas se han puesto algo feas ahí atrás, es bueno ver que no te ha pasado nada.

-No quiero ser desagradecida pero…- Alicia ojeo su entorno incomoda -¿Es cierto lo que habéis dicho? ¿Sois vosotros los ladrones?

-¡No lo son!- el exabrupto grito de Yoshino pillo por sorpresa a todos, con lo silenciosa que parecía era evidente que no esperaban que reaccionara así –Es…. es decir… ellos….

-Lo dijimos para salvaros- Shido termino por ella, se notaba que ahora estaba mortalmente apenada por hablar en público, y casi se desmaya cuando todos la miraron.

-Querrás decir vacilar a la reina- intervino Donald.

-¿Qué diferencia hay?- replico Noctis -Por si no te has dado cuenta hemos hecho ambos.

-Os agradezco por ello, gracias, chicos.

-¿Porque todo el mundo nos dice chicos, equipo, tíos…?- Goofy se acercó a Donald para susurrarle su duda.

-Más fácil que aprenderse todos nuestros nombres- le respondió en voz baja.

-Solo son seis nombres, no creo que sea tan difícil- susurro Harry uniéndose a la conversación –Ahora, si fueran diez o doce… Eso _sí_ sería difícil.

-¡Mirad! ¡Es el Gato Risón!

-_Buen cambio de tema_\- con un último pensamiento acerca de la opción de añadir más nombres a la que ya era una larga lista Harry miro al gato rosa y negro que flotaba sobre una seta gigante.

-¿Qué coño hemos fumado?- pregunto Noctis a nadie en particular.

-No lo sé, pero creo que deberíamos dejarlo- respondió Donald.

-Definitivamente deberíamos dejarlo. Ya era señal el ver conejos con pantalones, ahora gatos flotantes.

El "gato flotante" se rio, como si la conversación sobre sustancias alucinógenas le divirtiera -¿Os sentís mejor tras el carreron? No deberíais…- el cuerpo del gato comenzó a diluirse ante ellos hasta desaparecer por completo, no así como su voz -¡Esto no ha acabado!

-Decidido- dijo Shido afirmando con la cabeza, con toda la determinación de quien había tomado una decisión que podría cambiar el rumbo de su vida –Hoy mismo dejamos las drogas.

-¡La reina es una loca de la justicia! ¡No os olvidara mientras tenga memoria!- la voz etérea del Gato Risón parecía resonar por todo el bosque, llegándoles desde todas direcciones y ninguna -¡No parara hasta que le devolváis sus recuerdos!

-Lo veo difícil- dijo Sora.

-Muy difícil- concreto Harry.

El gato rio -¿Olvidará porque recuerda? ¿Se acuerda de que se ha olvidado? Supongo que de igual

-No sé- fue la simple respuesta de Shido ante las extrañas preguntas del extraño ¿individuo? –Pero será mejor mantenerse alejado de ella.

Sora agrio el rostro –Puede ser cierto, pero… ¿Qué pasara con Alicia y Yoshino? Si la Reina las atrapa, les cortara… Bueno, ya me entendéis.

-Pues deberíamos hacer algo con la reina.

-Deberíais hacer algo, pero no tenéis porque- esta vez el gato se hallaba sobre un árbol a cierta distancia.

-¿Hacer y no hacer? ¡Eso es una contradicción!- reclamo Harry –Es como intentar mirar a izquierda y derecha al mismo tiempo.

-Si no recuerdas algo, es como si nunca hubiera pasado. De la misma forma, si algo nunca ha pasado, no puedes recordarlo. Si te esfuerzas demasiado, tu memoria puede engañarte.

-¿Tu memoria puede engañarte?- Noctis parpadeo y miro al grupo -¿Alguno entiende?

-Sugiere que mintamos a la reina haciéndola creer algo que nosotros supuestamente recordamos- dijo Alicia.

El gato se apoyó sobre sus patas traseras y miro a Alicia –Sera fácil si todos lo recordáis salvo ella.

-¿Creéis que funcionara?- pregunto Goofy no muy seguro del plan mientras veía como el gato desaparecía.

-¡Por supuesto amigo, será un éxito rotundo!- al menos podían contar con el entusiasta optimismo de la marioneta, casi encomiable.

-Veamos si cuela- Sora lidero al grupo hacia la salida de la sala, estaba sudando mucho y su cara revelaba que no creía que el plan que estaban tramando pudiera funcionar, pero desecharon sus dudas a un lugar recóndito en su mente y atravesaron la puerta.

Su destino era la puerta final que se abría con la Llave a la Verdad, la puerta que probablemente hallarían al final del piso. La misma cuya búsqueda les llevo a través de tres salas con grandes desniveles. Lo bueno era que hacía tiempo habían aprendido que dependiendo de los naipes que usaran podían tener una sala llena de sincorazón o un descanso con cofres. A la puerta llegaron con tres cofres más y con el cuerpo lleno de energía, por lo que fue fácil introducir los naipes para llegar a la nueva sala.

La cual era la más normal y la más extraña que habían visto hasta ahora. Normal porque era una habitación normal y corriente, de una cocina antigua con una chimenea, fogones, una mesa circular con un par de sillas y un sofá en una esquina de la habitación. Todo normal si no fuera porque era de talla gigante y ellos estaban en la talla pulgarcito.

-¿Y este cambio de paisaje?- pregunto Goofy girando sobre sí mismo alucinando.

-Solo hemos atravesado una puerta, ¿verdad?- pregunto Shirou observando los adornos de la habitación.

-Hasta donde sé, si- respondió Harry –La puerta debería conectar con esta habitación.

-¡A quién le importa eso! ¡Vamos a echar un vistazo!- Donald ya estaba alejándose del grupo para examinar la chimenea.

La realidad fue que aunque la curiosidad brillo los primeros instantes pronto se apagó por completo. Aparte del tamaño la habitación no tenía nada de especial como para que malgastaron demasiado tiempo ojeando alrededor.

-¡Amigos, una ayudita!

La voz de Yoshinon interrumpió la exploración que los jóvenes, y los dos no tan jóvenes, estaban realizando y se giraran para ver a la marioneta que había perdido ayuda. Desearon no haberlo hecho. Rodeándolo a él, a Alicia y a Yoshino estaban las cartas rojas y negras, procedidas por la Reina de Corazones.

-Creíais que no volveríais a verme, ¿verdad?

Sora se tragó la negativa y salto de la mesa colocándose delante de Alicia, a su lado Shido estaba delante de Yoshino. Alrededor de las cartas los demás estaban preparados para la aparente batalla que se desataría en cualquier momento.

-¡Se acabó el juego, granujas! Por robarme mi memoria os condeno a… Os condeno a…- el primer indicativo de que a la reina le ocurría algo fue la pérdida temporal del habla, junto a la mirada de confusión les dejo claro que algo ocurría –Os… condeno… Oh… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estoy?

-¿He?- Donald se sorprendió -¿Qué la pasa?

-¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? ¡Maldita sea, no me acuerdo!

-¿Se ha olvidado?- pregunto Sora cruzándose de brazos, parecía que esto iría para largo.

-Es nuestra oportunidad- dijo Shido en un susurro –Sígueme el…

-¡Algo viene!- grito Alicia interrumpiendo a Shido y señalando hacia arriba. El _algo_ era un enorme sincorazón rojo y negro con una cabeza de aspecto cilíndrico, un prestidigitador. Aunque algo aún más extraño que el propio sincorazón fue que el "techo" era simplemente otra habitación, una un poco más extraña, pero otra habitación.

El sincorazón golpeo el suelo con fuerza y extendió sus brazos, alzándose en toda su gloria sobrepasándolos en altura con facilidad.

-Mier…- Noctis no pudo terminar su frase antes de desaparecer, Sora y Shido estaban solos una vez más.

-¡Este es el culpable del robo de la memoria!- dijo Sora.

-¡Y te parece un buen momento para señalarlo!- grito Shido alterado -¡Salta, Ya!

Sora no lo pensó e hizo lo que le dijeron, justo a tiempo porque el sincorazón golpeo el suelo con los malabares y extendió una onda de fuego por el suelo.

-¿Ataque de área? ¿Enserio?- Sora grito incrédulo -¡Nosotros no tenemos cosas así!

-¿Y la magia que?- grito Shido usando un truco con ayuda de Yoshino y dos cartas de hielo -**¡Ice Storm!**\- el ataque creo un gran domo de hielo que giro unos segundos alrededor del sincorazón antes de desaparecer.

-Lo tengo, aprendí este truco en Agrabah, **¡Freeze Donald!**\- Donald apareció en pantalla dispuesto a desatar el poder del hielo sobre el enemigo, solo no conto con que el hechizo se le saldría de control y los congelaría a todos.

-¡Donald!- cuando el inmenso grito de rabia resonó por toda la sala el pato desapareció con un suspiro de alivio.

Shido utilizo un hechizo para calentar el ambiente -Bueno, ¡Sigamos!

Entre combos normales aéreos y ataques de hielo la batalla prosiguió su curso, algo muy complicado cuando su mejor punto de apoyo era una mesa que se hundía en el suelo cada vez que golpeaba la mesa.

-¡Que!

-¡Asco!

-¡De!

-¡Enemigo!

Sora y Shido se pasaron todo el combate maldiciendo al gigantesco sincorazón, entre la altura que tenía y el valor máximo de sus naipes les puso en más de un aprieto, varias veces se salvaron solo por algún reflejo casi milagroso o un naipe curativo afortunado, pero al final las combinaciones de hielo, y muchas maldiciones, pudieron hacer mella en él.

-**¡Ice Lance!**\- dos naipes de hielo y un naipe de Yoshino. Una combinación mortífera que creo una inmensa lanza de hielo con un gran conejo blanco grabado en ella. La lanza se extendió hasta atravesar al sincorazón, causando un gran daño que lo arrojó al suelo -¡Sora!

El castaño aferro su llave espada -¡En camino!- un truco, un truco que aprendió gracias a Cloud, o más exactamente por pelear contra él -**¡Sonic Blade!**\- una rápida sucesión de estocadas a enorme velocidad, una detrás de otra, todas ellas contra el pecho del sincorazón, una detrás de otra, desde la primera hasta la quinta.

Lo único que quedo del sincorazón cuando acabo la batalla fue un solitario naipe que Shido guardo en un bolsillo.

-¿Ha terminado?- pregunto Donald cuando apareció.

-Diría que si- respondió Harry.

-Si acaso faltaría…- comenzó Sora.

-… La reina- termino Goofy.

-Hablando del rey de roma- Shido miro a la reina, esta se acercaba iracunda.

-¡Vosotros! ¡Todos vosotros! ¿Qué significa esto? ¿De dónde han salido esos sincorazón?

-¿Y cómo vamos a…

Shido le dio un codazo a Sora y le indico callar.

-Es el sincorazón que os robo la memoria- la Reina se dio la vuelta taladrándolo con la mirada, Shido no sabía si era por furia o por su tono muy poco respetuoso.

-¿En serio?

-En efecto, majestad- Alicia le hablo con el tono más respetuoso que pudo, desde luego se le daba mejor que a Shido.

-Vos nos ordenasteis destruir a los sincorazón- intervino Harry, no tardo demasiado en descubrir que intentaban lograr.

El próximo turno le toco al príncipe de negro –Su majestad, por prudencia, no se fiaba mucho de nosotros al principio. Por eso luchamos contra los sincorazón para demostrar nuestra valía, ¿verdad chicos?-

-Por supuesto.

-Esas fueron las órdenes de la reina.

Tras oír a Donald y Goofy el rostro de la reina se suavizo, esta vez siendo cubierto por la confusión.

-¿Yo… os ordene… eso?

La marioneta de Yoshino fue quien clavo el último clavo en el ataúd –Pero majestad, ¿No os acordáis?

-¡No seas ridículo! ¡Yo nunca olvido nada! Claro que os di esa orden. Alicia, Sora, Shido, Harry, Yoshino, Yoshinon, Noctis, Donald, Goofy, buen trabajo.

La reina se dio la vuelta, completamente convencida de la veracidad de sus proclamaciones, sin siquera dudar de ellos.

-Por los pelos- Alicia se relajó al ver como la Reina desaparecía de su vista a través de la puerta.

-¡Bien improvisado!- le dijo Sora acercándose a ella –A mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido.

-Ya lo creo que no- dijo Harry con tono plano.

-Oe Harry, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?- Sora le fulmino con la mirada.

-Bueno….- Harry dejo inconclusa la frase, para risa de los demás.

-¿Cómo que no se te hubiese ocurrido Sora? Si lo dijo el gato Risón. "Si te esfuerzas demasiado, tu memoria puede engañarte" La reina jamás admitiría que ha olvidado algo.

-¡Así que en su lugar ha recordado algo que jamás ha ocurrido!

-Se ha engañado ella sola- Shido negó con la cabeza aun sorprendido por que hubiera funcionado –No puedo decir que no me alegre.

-Supongo que ya estáis a salvo- dijo Sora mirando a Alicia y a Yoshino.

-¡Y la reina ya no nos dará la lata!- celebro Goofy -¡Al fin y al cabo, nos hemos librado de los sincorazón, como nos ordenó!

Donald le miro sorprendió -¡No me digas que a ti también te han engañado!

-Hay nuestro Goofy- Harry se acercó a él y se apoyó en su hombro -¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo amigo mío?

-¿Hmm?

-Veras Goofy, hemos engañado a la reina, ella jamás nos ha ordenado acabar con los sincorazón. Pero era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que no recordaba algo y ha admitido recordar algo que nunca ha ocurrido.

Goofy escucho atento la explicación de Alicia, pero al final se rasco la cabeza apesadumbrado –No estoy del todo seguro de entenderlo, pero se ha terminado, ¿no?

-Así es- afirmo Donald –Y nos agradeció a todos… Un momento, ¿Quién es Yoshinon?

-¡¿Cómo?!- el grito ofendido de la marioneta sacudió los tímpanos de quienes lo oyeron -Yo soy Yoshinon plumífero. Después de todo lo que ha pasado y ¿no lo sabias?- Donald torció el cuello.

-¿Entonces quién es Yoshino?- pregunto Goofy.

-Ella- respondo suavemente Shido agachándose hasta quedar a su altura –Ella es Yoshino.

-¿Hu?

Donald le miro y después se fijó en la joven, después centro su atención en la marioneta -¡¿Hu!?

Donald no era el único con problemas para entender que la joven no era ventrílocua, sino que la marioneta parecía tener una personalidad propia. Ninguno había imaginado que la marioneta tuviera conciencia de sí mismo, a lo sumo habían imaginado que la niña era demasiado tímida para hablar.

-Vaya- Noctis no sabía realmente que decir.

-Entonces, ¿Yoshino no habla?

-No es eso- respondió Shido dudoso –Es que ella…

Shido dudo en continuar, no sabía si debía decirlo, pero Yoshino se armó de valor y hablo, sorprendiendo al peliazul en el proceso.

-Yo… yo no suelo hablar- su voz era muy baja, apenas un susurro, sin embargo en el silencio del bosque resonó por completo –Yo no… no soy…- Yoshino agacho la cabeza al borde de las lágrimas y no dijo más, pero no necesitaba, Shido acaricio su cabeza pensando –_Peor de lo que recuerdo_.

Los chicos miraron a Shido, todos ellos tenían una sola frase en su mente _demasiado tímida_. No es que ninguno no hubiera sido tímido en algún momento, a Harry y Noctis hubo una época en que les costaba hablar y Shido siempre prefería hablar con los que conocía, pero el caso de Osino parecía ser especialmente grave. Desde que la conocían, hace menos de dos horas, no había intercambiado siquiera una palabra con ellos, y eso que se habían declarado culpables para protegerla.

-_Su timidez es casi peor que cuando la conocí, y ahora el discurso del héroe no serviría, solo tengo que decirla que hable, no puede ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?_\- Shido dejo de acariciarla y retiro su mano, no era la primera vez que necesitaba hablar con una espíritu, pero sería de las primeras en que no tendría a su hermana al oído –Yoshino, mírame-

La niña tembló un poco, pero pasados unos segundos alzo el rostro. Shido suspiro y comenzó a hablar despacio y calmado –Yoshinon es una gran ayuda para ti, y no te estoy diciendo que no lo uses pero… necesitas comenzar a hablar por ti misma. Yoshinon estará para ti, pero necesitas ser valiente Yoshino. Necesitas encontrar valor, el valor de un héroe.

-Shido-san- Yoshino trago saliva, con los ojos agudos y la garganta cerrada no parecía que pudiera hablar pronto. Shido la revolvió el cabello y miro a Alicia –Cuida de ella.

Alicia asintió –Dalo por hecho.

-Bien chicos- Shido estiro su espalda, con los golpes que se había dado le sorprendía que no le doliera más –Hay que seguir- dijo mirando al elegido de la llave espada. Este asintió con los demás.

-¿Volveremos a veros?

Sora sonrió ante la pregunta de Alicia –No lo dudéis ni por un momento.

Esta asintió y les dio un asentimiento de cabeza antes de retroceder. La que no lo hizo fue Yoshino, quien aunque estuviera un poco pálida se plantó ante ellos.

-¡Shido! ¡Sora, Donald, Goofy, Harry, Noctis!- Shido sonrió y alzo el brazo con emoción. No era tan emocionante como sus primeros encuentros, esta vez no había magos de D.E.M volando alrededor de ellos y Zadkiel estaba completamente bajo control, lo que significaba que no había un conejo gigante de hielo congelando la ciudad. También era cierto que Yoshino no era exactamente quien recordaba pero…

Aun quería ayudarla, y juzgando por el pequeño paso que había dado era evidente que ya había comenzado.

-Je- ignoro la mirada de Sora cuando Shido rio en el reposo del triunfador. Esta vez el nombre de la habitación le parecía extrañamente apropiado. Aunque la sensación desapareció cuando el mundo a su alrededor abandono el verde del bosque para dar paso al blanco del Castillo del Olvido.

-Y una vez más aquí- dijo Shido caminando por el blanco pasillo.

-Y seguimos avanzando, aun a pesar de lo que dictaría el sentido común.

Donald resoplo -¿Sentido común? Nosotros no tenemos de eso.

-Claro que lo tenemos, ¿verdad Sora?- Goofy pregunto alegre, pero nadie le respondió. Cuando Goofy le busco con la mirada vio que Sora seguía parada parado en la entrada del pasillo -¿Sora?

-¿Quién era la chica que vi antes en mis recuerdos? No era Kairi... Parecía... otra persona. No sé... Creo que se llamaba...

-¡Sora!- Donald le grito violentamente -¡Muévete! ¿Es que no quieres encontrar a Riku y al rey?

-Despierta colega, ¡estás en las nubes!

-Claro que sí- le respondió a Donald y Noctis -¡Vaya! Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua...

-Venga Sora- lo apremio Harry -Aun tenemos un castillo por explorar.

-Y recuerdos que olvidar- añadió Goofy.

-Voy.


	9. Riku 4

**Disclaimer. **Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, eso ya quedo claro en la primera parte. Los recuerdos de Shido que aparecen están directamente sacados de la novela 17, la traducción de esta le pertenece a Einherjar Project. Como tal debo admitir que en futuros capítulos habrá spoilers de dicha novela.

-Personaje hablando-

-_Personaje pensando_-

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

"_Informe Ansem o recuerdo_"

En respuesta del review:

**Samoht.** La idea es bastante buena y, descontando que el cuarto piso de Riku en la historia es Agrabah, la idea no encaja por una simple razón. No hay una buena manera de llevar el corazón de Lily desde su muerte salvando a Harry cuando era un bebe hasta el castillo del olvido. Y si hago que su corazón hubiera estado dentro de Harry, con todo lo que está pasando ella aparecería para ayudarlo a él y los demás, no a Riku.

* * *

Agrabah, la ciudad del desierto. Situada en el centro del gran desierto de doradas arenas la ciudad se encontraba rodeada por ruinas de antiguos imperios y civilizaciones perdidas, en las que los cuentos de antaño alimentaban los sueños de las gentes de este mundo. O así debía de haber sido, pero la ciudad ahora era asediado por las tormentas de arena y las hambrunas consecuencias de esta, lo que llevaba a la guardia real del Sultán a ayudar en todo aquello que pudieran, tanto en las constantes reconstrucciones de las zonas afectadas como solventando las disputas entre mercaderes y gente de a pie. Debido a esto, los pequeños suburbios quedan a merced de los ladrones más honrados y avariciosos que se pueden encontrar en el gran desierto. Mientras, los más atrevidos de estos ladrones, basándose en antiguos cuentos y fábulas, buscan entre las ruinas los posibles poderes con los que conseguir poder y fama en el reino, a la vez que múltiples pretendientes tratan de lograr llegar al corazón de la joven princesa Yasmín.

El relato que cualquier habitante de la ciudad podía contarte era un vivo retrato del estado en el que se hallaba Agrabah cuando Sora y los demás llegaron, uno que cambio mucho tras su partida, pero no había nadie para decirle esto a Riku. Él estaba solo en mitad del desierto en la entrada de la ciudad de arena.

Otra ciudad donde moraban únicamente los sincorazón, unos buenos representantes de la oscuridad que había inundado lentamente, imperceptiblemente, su corazón durante semanas, hasta que Ansem pudo dominarlo con facilidad. Hace meses ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza secuestrar a una joven, más aun sabiendo que alguien como Maléfica la buscaba, y sin embargo cuando el momento llego él no dudo en llevarse a Yasmín y entregársela a Maléfica.

No se paró a pensar en las consecuencias, en lo que esto significaría, ni siquiera se lo planteo. Él solo quería a Kairi de vuelta, y no se detuvo a pensar en la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo. Solo quería tenerla de vuelta, pero no era sino hasta ahora que realmente comenzaba a comprender las consecuencias que podría haber tenido si Maléfica la hubiera salvado.

-Jamás me lo habría perdonado- ni siquiera necesitaba planteárselo, para él era evidente que Kairi no se lo perdonaría, no si la hubiera despertado de esta forma –Sora tampoco me habría perdonado… yo no me hubiera perdonado.

Si ahora estaba lleno de remordimientos, aunque al final Sora hubiera salvado a las princesas y detenido a Ansem, no quería imaginarse lo que habría pasado si Ansem hubiera tenido éxito, si él hubiera alcanzado Kingdom Hearts…. No quería ni pensarlo.

-¿?- cuando un sincorazón le ataco Riku contemplo que finalmente había llegado a la última sala. La sala en la que Yafar le esperaba –No sé si preferiría que hablara…- comento mirando al visir ante él.

* * *

-¿Qué ocurre con Sora?- pregunto Luxord tras unos interminables segundos de silencio. Vexen no hacia acto de presencia y parecía que aunque le vigilaran Riku no terminaría pronto con Yafar. Su mejor apuesta era Zexion quien alzo la cabeza al oírlo, parecía que no lo esperaba todavía.

Eso no le impidió responder -Nomine está mezclando sus recuerdo ahora mismo. Marluxia podría conseguir su marioneta- la idea no era agradable. El héroe era fuerte, si bien aún necesitaría tiempo para poder igualar a los otros miembros de la organización, no dudaban de que bajo la guía de Marluxia podría convertirse en un problema –Sora sería un factor muy valioso para la organización, pero los actos de Marluxia y Larxene no me agradan en absoluto.

-Y Axel no se queda atrás- añadió Luxord desde su posición, completamente erguido con ambos brazos cruzados –A saber que está pensando ese…

-Vexen podría ocuparse. Su réplica está casi acabada.

Luxord no dudo en rechazar la sugerencia de Zexion –Vexen no traga a Marluxia. Piensa en el lio que se montaría.

Zexion sonrió –Por eso hay que decírselo. Mejor Vexen que nosotros para arreglar este, ¿no?

* * *

Aquí os dejo el capítulo, un poco más tarde de lo que pensaba pero sinceramente se me paso publicarlo, lo tengo escrito desde hace ya varios días pero aquí seguía.

El próximo será el de Avalon y después actualizare la historia de Kaleid, por lo que no creo que escriba nada más de este fic este año, ni siquiera creo que pueda colgar el de Avalon antes de año nuevo.


	10. Monstruo

**Disclaimer. **Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, eso ya quedo claro en la primera parte. Los recuerdos de Shido que aparecen están directamente sacados de la novela 17, la traducción de esta le pertenece a Einherjar Project. Como tal debo admitir que en futuros capítulos habrá spoilers de dicha novela.

-Personaje hablando-

-_Personaje pensando_-

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

"_Informe Ansem o recuerdo_"

* * *

-¡Ya me acuerdo!- el grito de Sora resonó por las blancas paredes del castillo del olvido, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes que le acompañaban. Ni siquiera habían pasado diez minutos desde que se despidieron de Alicia y Sora ya estaba hablando galimatías para ellos.

-Este ya está loco- Harry se encogió de hombros con tristeza –Fue rápido e indoloro.

-Olvido hasta donde estamos- Noctis se secó unas lágrimas imaginarias –Adiós cordura de Sora, te conocimos durante un corto tiempo, pero jamás te olvidaremos.

Shido les miro con desaprobación, pero al final ni siquiera él pudo mantenerse serio –Hizo lo que pudo, pero al final murió con honor.

-Callaos- dijo Sora aguantando la risa -¡No me refiero a eso!

-Ahia- Goofy no se preocupó por contener la risa, el que aun fueran capaces de bromear en sus circunstancias le alegraba -¿Qué pasa Sora?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y lo había olvidado, pero ahora me acuerdo, ¡había otra chica!

Donald le miro con desaprobación –Explica eso.

Sora sonrió –Había otra chica en la isla con nosotros.

-¿Otra chica…

-…En las islas?

Donald y Goofy se miraron confusos –Creía que en las islas solo estabais Riku, Kairi y tú.

Sora asintió a Harry –Eso creía, pero ahora me acuerdo, aparte de Kairi y Riku, tenía otra buena amiga. Los cuatro nos pasábamos todo el día juntos-

-Sora- Pepito salto al hombro del chico para hacerse oír –Creo que es la primera vez que la mencionas.

-Sí, me había olvidado de ella. Creo que se fue cuando yo todavía era pequeño.

-¿Y por qué te acuerdas de todo eso ahora?- pregunto Donald.

-Es el castillo- afirmo Harry.

-"El castillo del Olvido. ¡Donde encontrar es perder y perder es encontrar!- dramatizo Noctis parodiando al encapuchado en la entrada –Si olvida algo recuerda algo.

-Entonces, ¿cuánto más olvide más recordare?

Shido suspiro –Suena como la mayor ironía para mí, pero cosas más raras hemos visto.

-Ajiah, ¿recuerdas cómo se llamaba?-

Sora bajo la cabeza –No me acuerdo. Me siento como un tonto.

-No te preocupes, apuesto a que Shido ni recuerda como se llama su hermana.

-Pues te diré Harry, que se perfectamente cómo se llama mi hermana, y se llama Mana- Shido cerró los ojos orgulloso, unos segundos después los abrirlos alarmado –Y Kotori. Mis hermanas son Mana y Kotori, tengo dos hermanas. No sé cómo he podido fallar.

-Estaba convencido de que no olvidaríamos a los amigos, y ahora resulta que nos cuesta recordar a nuestra familia- dijo Sora asustado.

-Habla por Shido, yo sé que mi hermana pequeña se llama Holly, aunque no haya hablado demasiado con ella- dijo Harry algo incómodo. No quería mencionar que en un mes había hablado más con ellos que con su hermana en toda su vida.

-Mi padre es Regis- informo Noctis.

-Así que solo soy yo- dijo Shido apretando los puños. Los nuevos recuerdos que estaba recordando, y los que estaba olvidando. Había algo que no encajaba entre ellos, y estaba seguro de que no podría haberse olvidado, momentáneamente, de Kotori así como así.

-Tu tranquilo Sora, si dices que te van viniendo imágenes seguro que acabarás recordando su nombre, como todo lo demás- Sora miro a Goofy agradecido.

-¡Sí!

* * *

_-….Oh no, esto es malo, esto es realmente malo._

_Dentro de su propia habitación en casa, el chico arrojó sus brazos contra su cabeza angustiado._

_Sin embargo, eso era de esperar. En cuanto a la razón de por que…_

_-…Mu._

_Por su visión periférica, el chico lanzó una mirada furtiva a la esquina de la habitación, hacia la dirección de la cama._

_Para ser más precisos, estaba mirando a la chica sentada en la cama._

_-…_

_Una chica, tan hermosa en la medida en que parecía hecha a mano, miraba la habitación de ida y vuelta con expresión aturdida. Aunque llevaba puesta la chaqueta que el chico llevaba puesta, no llevaba nada debajo. Cada vez que se movía, podía vislumbrar vagamente su deslumbrante y brillante piel._

_Es correcto. Había pasado una hora desde esa misteriosa explosión._

_El chico había llevado inconcebiblemente a la chica encontrada en el centro de la explosión de regreso a su habitación._

_-…No, no, no._

_El chico negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento de negar los pensamientos peligrosos que deambulaban en su imaginación._

_No puede ser. Absolutamente no vino de un motivo alimentado por un consciente culpable. Debería deberse a fuerza mayor… de lo contrario no habría alternativa a este incidente._

_Mientras el chico repitió tales excusas en la interfaz de su mente, recordaba vagamente lo que acababa de ocurrir hace una hora._

_(¿E… estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?)_

_En el nivel del suelo, donde parecía que la civilización estaba al borde del colapso, una chica que se parecía a una diosa o un ángel arrebató la vista del chico. Después de salir por fin de su estado paralizado, emitió una pregunta. Por supuesto, trató de mirar hacia otro lado para evitar ver a la chica desnuda._

_Aunque no estaba claro quién era esta chica, lo único definitivo fue que esta situación estaba más allá de la normalidad. Consideró su primera prioridad el confirmar el estado del milagroso superviviente._

_Aunque la chica notó la voz del chico, ella solo respondió echando un vistazo atrás a su línea de visión, lentamente poniendo sus ojos en su rostro sin decir una sola palabra._

_(Un…)_

_El chico, mientras miraba esos ojos de gema, sintió que su rostro se volvía más y más rojo._

_Entonces, la chica finalmente abrió sus labios._

_(…, Ah…, um…)_

_Sin embargo, este nivel ciertamente no podría calificar como discurso. Un gemido, no vino de ningún dolor, sino de un leve escalofrío en la garganta._

_(¿…? D-dime, ¿no puedes hablar…?)_

_El chico frunció el ceño mientras consideraba esta idea._

_Tal vez ella no pudo decir nada debido al shock de la explosión._

_El hecho de que ella no lleve ropa también puede deberse a su participación en esa explosión; bueno, él no pensó que era demasiado irrazonable. Aunque, después de haber dicho esto, su piel no mostraba rastros de cicatrices. …O ella era una chica especial atrapada por una sociedad secreta del mal. El escenario de ser colocado desnudo dentro de una cápsula cilíndrica se veía a menudo en trabajos de ciencia ficción como este. La explosión anterior se debió a un fracaso experimental de este grupo clandestino y ella, mientras estaba atrapada bajo tierra, se escapó por casualidad…._

_(… Ah, realmente ya no importa por qué)_

_El chico negó con la cabeza para descartar la historia fantasmal que se había desarrollado en su cabeza. Luego se quitó la chaqueta exterior para cubrir a la chica._

_De hecho, podría resfriarse a este ritmo: más que cualquier otra cosa, en un sentido sagrado, no podía soportar el recuerdo de su desnudez expuesta a los elementos._

_(¡…! ¿…?)_

_En el momento en que el abrigo cayó sobre sus hombros, los ojos de la chica se sacudieron con sorpresa, y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente._

_(Ah, l-lo siento, ¿te asusté? Pero de esta manera realmente es…)_

_Cuando el chico hizo una defensa apresurada a toda prisa, los ojos de la chica parpadearon mientras comenzaba a ponerse el abrigo que le colgaba de los hombros._

_(…)_

_Eventualmente, después de que ella pareció entender que era algo cálido, la chica hizo una expresión relajada._

_(U-umm… ¿Puedes caminar? No, debería doler caminar descalzo, ¿no? Si no te importa, puedo llevarte. De todos modos, vamos a irnos de aquí. ¿Sabes dónde está tu casa?)_

_(¿…?)_

_Al escuchar las palabras del chico, la chica lo miró con una mirada de asombro._

_(¿…No entendiste?)_

_El chico se rascó la cara mientras hacía una sonrisa irónica; luego, se inclinó para ponerse en cuclillas al lado de la chica._

_Tales fueron los eventos que llevaron al presente._

_-Esto es diferente. Es diferente._

_El chico murmuró como tratando de apelar a alguien._

_El chico inicialmente quería llevar a la chica a un hospital. Sin embargo, mientras llevaba a la chica, pronto caminó algunas cuadras hacia adelante, hacia un edificio que aún estaba en pie. Allí, descubrió que la ciudad había caído en un atolladero comparable al fin del mundo._

_Era una cuestión de rutina si pensaba con calma. Como sin indicación previa, se había desolado un espacio de decenas de kilómetros. Las ondas de choque que emanaban de las franjas también destruyeron el entorno, lo que provocó un gran número de víctimas. Como resultado, los hospitales grandes más cercanos que deberían haber acomodado para ellos también fueron aplastados por la explosión anterior._

_Con la situación en tal estado de caos, el chico pensó por un momento antes de decidir elegir su propia casa como refugio para que la chica tomara un descanso. No debe haber nada extraño con esta decisión… o al menos eso es lo que el chico se había estado diciendo a sí mismo._

_Aunque la casa del chico es una familia de cuatro, sus padres habían estado lejos de casa por un largo tiempo debido a un viaje de negocios. No debería haber ningún problema para descansar aquí por el momento._

_-¡Nii-sama! ¡Estás bien!_

_En ese momento._

_Acompañada por una fuerte voz, la puerta de la habitación se abrió vigorosamente._

_Mirando de cerca, una chica había venido corriendo. Sus características definitorias eran su cabello atado en una sola cola de caballo y una marca de belleza que se asemeja a una lágrima. Aunque se suponía que hoy iba a ser un día libre, ella probablemente había regresado de las actividades del club. Llevaba un fuku marinero negro mientras llevaba su mochila en una mano y una espada de bambú en la otra._

_Probablemente había hecho una carrera furiosa para regresar aquí, grandes gotas de sudor goteaban de su frente mientras sus hombros temblaban arriba y abajo._

_-Mana._

* * *

Los sitios que habían visitado desde su primer encuentro, el cual había podido ser en tres lugares distintos según sus confusos recuerdos, eran muy variados, coloridos, extraños y, en muy extraña situación, bizarros.

Este los superaba a todos.

Lo primero que saltaba a la vista eran los colores vividos, azul, rojo, amarillo, verde… y sobre todo, morado. Un gran morado que envolvía todo lo demás. Y eso no era lo peor. El lugar era húmedo, maloliente y blando. No parecía un buen lugar donde hacer picnics.

-Donde estamos- pregunto Harry mirando la zona –Esto no parece Hogsmeade.

-Ni la preparatoria Raizen- comento Shido pisando el suelo con la punta del pie.

Noctis trago saliva -Y Duscae ya ni hablamos. Diría que puedo echarme una siesta pero…

-¿Algo aquí no os parece bien?

Sora estaba fascinado mirando a su alrededor –Aunque apesta, este lugar es cálido y cómodo.

Noctis se detuvo e inspiro lentamente –Sora, eso que acabas de decir… no vuelvas a decirlo. Nunca. Jamás. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sobre todo a una chica… y especialmente la parte de que apesta. Sobre todo esa parte. Nunca se la digas a una chica.

-¿Qué?- Sora le miro confuso -¿A qué te refie—

-No importa, no digas esas palabras en voz alta jamás. Y eso va para todos.

Donald estaba, en las menores palabras, escandalizado –De verdad te crees que son tan ton—

Viendo la gran cara de incomprensión de todos Donald se palmeo la frente –Nunca les han dado "la charla".

-Y no vamos a seguir con esta conversación- declaro Noctis estremeciéndose visiblemente evitando que Goofy dijera algo –Termia aquí y ahora, en marcha.

Aunque Noctis tenía intención de salir de ese lugar lo antes posible no pudo andar ni tres metros antes de que los interrumpieran.

-¡Quien anda ahí?

Noctis y Donald se miraron, si había alguien más aquí era casi seguro de que solo pudiera tratarse de un pervertido. Los demás por suerte no se habían percatado todavía pero ellos… digamos que la experiencia era mala consejera. Y una mente sucia también.

Por desgracia, cuando vieron al pequeño muñeco parlante cerca de ellos todas las ideas preconcebidas de Noctis y Donald se desmontaron por sí mismas.

-¿No os dais cuenta? Estáis en la tripa de Monstruo, la ballena- el muñeco era, en el mejor de los casos, extraño. Vestía como un joven marinero, y dado que estaba en el interior de un sitio tan… digamos "peculiar" no era muy normal que un muñ…

-¿Ha dicho Ballena?- pregunto Harry en voz alta con la cara extremadamente pálida.

-¿Estamos en el estómago de una ballena?- un Shido aún más pálido que un fantasma levanto lentamente un pie del suelo y después lo volvió a pisar con lentitud.

Esa textura…

Sora y Noctis se miraron más blancos que él papel. ¿Por qué había una puerta dentro del castillo que conducía al interior del estómago de una ballena?

¿Cuándo demonios habían sido ellos tragados por una ballena?

Mientras los chicos estaban ocupados recibiendo un nuevo y curioso trauma el grillo salto de la sudadera de Sora y se acercó al muñeco de madera.

-Vaya. Esa voz me suena. ¿Pinocho? ¿Pino, eres tú?- Pepito ignoro a los sorprendidos chicos y se adelantó para reunirse con el muñeco –No puedes huir de mí, hijo, soy tu conciencia. Y tu conciencia debe guiar todos tus actos. ¿Te acuerdas?-

-Claro, Pepito. He sido muy bueno en tu ausencia. No he dicho ni una mentira- como si fuera una señal divina la nariz le creció tan pronto como termino de hablar -¡Oh-oh!

-¡Por todos los santos!- exclamo Pepito incrédulo -¡Pinocho!

-¡Uy! Pero... ¿Cómo habéis venido a parar a la tripa de Monstruo?- Pepito entorno los ojos hacia el joven muñeco, no era el peor intento por cambiar el tema que había oído, sobre todo desde que viajaba con los chicos, pero tampoco era el mejor.

-Hemos utilizado una forma especial- dijo Sora en un intento por evitar que Pepito regañara demasiado al pequeño.

-¡Tan especial que no sabemos cómo ha sido!- añadió Goofy.

-Ni que lo digas- farfullo Shido por lo bajo.

Pinocho se desinflo visiblemente por sus respuestas -¡Qué pena! Esperaba que nos ayudarais a mi padre y a mí a salir de aquí

Por desgracia esto solo sirvió para que Pepito se sorprendiera más aun -¡Sera posible! ¿Geppetto también está aquí?

Pinocho asintió -¡Claro! Seguidme.

-¿Eso es? Pregunto Shido azul.

Sora negó con la cabeza –No lo pienses.

No tardaron demasiado en cruzar la puerta y unos segundos después estaban solos en compañía de sincorazón.

Shido suspiro invocando Sandalphon -Me estoy haciendo mayor para esto.

A su lado Sora sonrió. Ya se que pelearan juntos o por separado el número de sincorazón se reducía, y por lo menos si lo hacían por separado podían cubrir mayor terreno, aunque era arriesgado. Si peleaban juntos se cubrían el uno al otro, si algo pasaba sabían que el otro le cubriría. Si les hacían un cortanaipe sabían que el otro le cubriría, pero si peleaban solos… pelear solo impicaba riesgos, un peligro mucho mayor…

Y mejores recompensas. Cada vez que ganaban una pelea con alguna combinación de naipes tenían una pequeña posibilidad de descubrir un truco, o recordar, si se fiaban de las palabras de ese encapuchado.

Por ello habían comenzado a pelear por separado, para poder descubrir trucos. Luchaban solos contra los pequeños para tener un mayor repertorio contra los mayores.

-¿Buscamos la puerta prístina?- pregunto Sora sonriendo tras limpiar la sala.

Shido asintió.

Tras terminar de registrar la sala, a veces había naipes escondidos, avanzaron a la siguiente, llena de sincorazón, igual que la próxima. En general, aunque había sustos, los sincorazón eran la parte fácil, tan raro como sonara eso. Había algunos sincorazón nuevos, pero no era tampoco algo que nunca hubiesen visto antes, incluso los que no recordaban haber visto ya tenían la sensación de haberlos enfrentado. "Extraño pero útil" dijo Shido.

La parte difícil era atravesar las salas con todas las plataformas, barriles y los saltos imposibles que debían hacer para atravesar las salas. En más de una ocasión alguno de ellos se había quedado colgando de una plataforma esperando por ayuda.

-¿Es esta?- todo para acabar ante una puerta hecha de válvulas que les condujo a la boca de la ballena. Una inmensa sala carnosa llena de agua, por dios esperaban que fuera agua, y los restos de barcos hundidos.

Y en uno de ellos, un anciano de expresión agradable tarareaba encorvado sobre una mesa de trabajo.

-¡Geppetto!- el grito de Pepito le alerto, y el anciano se alejó de la mesa para asomarse por encima de la barandilla del barco.

-¡Bendito seas! ¡Es Pepito Grillo! ¿Cómo diablos has llegado aquí?-

-¡Dímelo tú!- exclamó Pepito asombrado-¿Cómo acaba un relojero en la tripa de una ballena?-

-Bueno, es una larga historia...- dijo Geppetto invitándoles a subir para contarles la historia.

La historia resulto no ser larga, ni complicada, de hecho resulto ser de lo más simple. Geppeto era el padre de Pinocho. Se separó de su hijo y viajo por todas partes buscándolo.

-Entonces cogiste un barco para buscarlo...- dijo Donald.

-Pero no fuiste capaz de encontrarlo en ningún lugar…

-… Y te perdiste en el mar.

Harry y Shido se miraron, encontraban varios vacíos en esa historia. Entendían lo básico, pero no sabían cómo era posible que Pinocho, un muñeco, se hubiera perdido en algún lugar. No se suponía que los muñecos… bueno… ¿se movieran?

-¿Monstruo te trago después de que salieras en un bote a buscar a Pinocho?

-No se puede decir que tuvieras muy buena suerte- declaro Goofy.

Geppetto, aun en contra de lo que sería lo normal en su situación, estaba sonriendo cuando les respondió –Bueno, al menos encontré a mi hijo. Haría lo que fuera por él.

-Pero ahora no puedes salir, ¿no?- pregunto Sora triste –Debe de ser horrible estar atrapado dentro de una ballena.

-Ejem olvidas que también estamos aquí Ejem- "tosió" Harry.

Sora le ignoro dado que ellos, en primer lugar, no habían sido tragados por la ballena. Aunque si estaban aquí… los pisos se creaban de los recuerdos de Sora, y… como que… este lugar les sonaba, como si ya hubieran estado aquí.

-… no hay nada mejor que reencontrarse con un ser querido.

Sora asintió de acuerdo y Harry se removió en su sitio. Eso de reencontrarse con un ser querido… salía mejor si sabias de antemano de él, sino los resultados podían variar, mucho.

Su relación con Holly era prueba de ello.

-Me da igual estar atrapado estar atrapado mientras tenga a Pinocho. ¡Es muy buen chico!

-A veces miente- añadió Pepito con un tono de regaño –Pero con mi ayuda...

-Ay, Pepito, te preocupas demasiado- dijo Geppetto.

-Es extraño que Pinocho no se haya quejado de que hablemos de él- rezongo Shido mirando a su alrededor, cuando sus padres estaban en casa y hablaban de él siempre intentaba callarlos de cualquier forma posible. Había pocas cosas que avergonzaran más a un hijo que oír a tus padres hablar de ti.

-¿Eh?- preguntaron Sora y Noctis un instante después.

-¿Dónde está?- Sora miro a su alrededor notando por primera vez la falta del pequeño muñeco.

-Si estaba aquí hace nada- Harry salto por encima de la borda del barco para echar un vistazo, pero no había ningún rastro del muñeco.

-¿Adónde ha ido esta vez?- pregunto pepito mirando a Geppetto.

-Habrá ido por ahí a explorar. Ese chico ha estado husmeando hasta el último rincón de Monstruo- dijo Geppetto, Noctis lo miro preocupado.

-¿Se ha ido solo? Puede ser bastante peligroso vagar por ahí, más aun con todos los sincorazón sueltos.

-Sé que puede ser peligroso- replico Geppetto –Se lo digo a menudo, pero me dice que es importante.

-¡Ese muñeco es un caso!- exclamo Pepito.

-No podemos dejarle a su aire- les dijo Shido -Podría pasarle algo.

-Sí, deberíamos encontrarlo- Sora asintió de acuerdo antes de girarse para mirar a Donald y Goofy, los demás ya les esperaban fuera del barco -¡Venga, chicos, en marcha!

En cuanto salieron de la boca Sora sintió el peso extra en su bolsillo. Tenía la "llave a la verdad" en el bolsillo. Era hora de hacer la actividad que más odiaban, explorar habitaciones peleando con sincorazón para avanzar y encontrar el acceso al próximo piso.

Era una autentica lástima que aun a pesar de lo mucho que lo odiaban se les diera tan bien como para haber acabado en pocos minutos, llegando al vientre de Monstruo.

Donde, como no podía ser de otra forma, estaba Pinocho.

En cuanto entraron este se giró a mirarlos.

-¡Oh!

-¡Pinocho, granujilla! Ya sabes que Geppetto se preocupa cuando te vas por ahí solo.

-Y Pepito también- añadió Donald con una ligera sonrsia.

Pinocho bajo la cabeza apenado -Lo siento...

Pero Sora, ahora más tranquilo ya que habían encontrado al pequeño, prefirió preguntarle qué estaba haciendo -¿Estabas buscando algo?

-Eh... Sí. Estoy buscando un tesoro- respondió, su cabeza se volvió violentamente hacia atrás cuando su nariz creció.

Noctis sonrió divertido -Prueba otra vez. Y esta vez con la verdad.

-Bueno, Yo...

-Prometemos no enfadarnos- dijo Goofy -¿Por eso estas preocupado?

-No pasa nada Pinocho- Shido se agacho para quedar a su altura -Puedes decirnos la verdad, no nos enfadaremos.

-Puedes confiar en que Shido dice la verdad Pinocho, aquí todos hemos sido niños, sabemos lo que es tener secretos que no le puedes contar a tus padres.

Pinocho vio a Harry, después a Shido, ambos le sonreían con simpatía. Pinocho suspiro y hablo -Estaba buscando una salida. Padre dice que está feliz, pero yo tengo la culpa de que estemos aquí. No debí escaparme de casa. Quiero ayudar a Padre a volver al taller. Aunque si le cuento lo que hago se preocupará.

Pepito le miro con orgullo -Por eso has tenido que mentir.

-¡Lo has hecho por qué quieres a tu padre!- exclamo Goofy.

-¿Cómo podríamos enfadarnos por algo así?- pregunto Shido con despreocupación.

-¡Lo que necesitas es valor!- le dijo Donald.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono Pinocho inclinando la cabeza.

-Cuéntale a Geppetto la verdad. ¡Con un poco de valor, podrás hacerlo! Si le dices lo que sientes, seguro que te ayuda a buscar una salida.

-¡Y te echaremos una mano!- añadió Sora.

Pinocho se ilumino -¿De veras? ¿Nos ayudaréis? ¡Está bien, lo intentaré! ¡Deséame suerte, Pepito!

-Se acabaron los secretos. ¿Trato hecho?

-¡Claro! Seré valiente y le contare a Padre lo que siento. ¡Y esta vez sin mentiras!

Pepito asintió -Genial. Así la nariz no te…

Pepito no termino de hablar. El suelo bajo ellos comenzó a temblar repentinamente. No, no era solo el piso, todo el vientre de la ballena estaba temblando.

-¿Qué está pasando?- grito Donald alterado -Esto me da mala espina.

-No me digas- mascullo Noctis molesto. Con la experiencia que tenían era evidente que se avecinaba una batalla.

-Sera mejor salir de aquí- dijo Shido pensando lo mismo que Noctis. No veía una forma de que pudieran salir de allí sin luchar, pero era mejor intentarlo.

Un único grito de su conciencia basto para que el pequeño muñeco les pasara a toda velocidad en dirección a la salida, cuando paso por su lado Harry no lo dudo -¡Corred!

Noctis y Sora no necesitaron que se lo dijeran dos veces, pero para cuando quisieron seguir el práctico consejo vieron que algo se lo impedía.

Había un gran sincorazón parado en la salida, impidiéndoles el paso. Este era uno bastante grande, con forma de jaula, donde sea que eso tuviera sentido, y estaba extendiendo unos largos brazos acabados en cabezas de serpiente hacia ellos.

Además, por si su sola presencia no fuera ya de por si preocupante, había atrapado a Pinocho.

-¡Tiene a pinocho!- vocifero Shido invocando su espada.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Pinocho!- la llave espada apareció en manos de Sora un instante después.

-Tenemos que liberarlo- grito Harry.

-¡No creo que quiera escucharnos por las buenas!- grito Shido.

-Pues hay un problema- dijo Sora saltando a una de las plataformas que flotaban en el vientre –No creo que debamos tocar mucho el líquido verde.

Un extraño líquido burbujeante de color verde fosforito… sin importar cuanto lo miraran era innegable que se trataba de una mala señal. Un líquido de esas características no podía ser una buena noticia en ninguna situación.

Por suerte en el vientre había algunas plataformas, preferían seguir viéndolas así antes que pensar más en que eran exactamente. Y desde luego mejor estar ahí secos que en el líquido que quemaba.

-¡A por él!- cuando los chicos desaparecieron Shido pudo visualizar sus naipes, por lo que era momento de luchar.

Ambos chicos comenzaron con un truco combinado, juntaron naipes de agua y hielo para crear una espiral de hielo que dañaba a los enemigos en un área determinada.

Por desgracia la espiral de cuchillas congeladas no pareció hacerle demasiado daño a la jaula, si bien no se podía decir que era inmune el daño era menor de lo que esperaban

Pero no pareció que le hicieran demasiado daño, lo peor es que ni siquiera la tiraron de la plataforma en la que estaba parada como habían planeado.

Si caía al líquido podría hacerse daño, sería injusto que este los dañara solo a ellos, aunque estando pinocho ahí… mejor sería cambiar el plan.

-¡Piro!- el proyectil emergió de la llave espada e impacto en la jaula, al tiempo en que una plataforma se hundía -¡Necesitamos nuevo plan!

Shido sonrió cuando acumulo dos naipes de hielo y uno de ataque -¡Veremos!- con un gran salto llego a la altura del monstruo y lanzo el truco, si tuviera la ayuda de Yoshino esto saldría mejor, pero que remedio -¡**Ice Lance**!

Las lanzas de hielo, más débiles que las que uso en el país de las maravillas, surgieron a su alrededor y se precipitaron contra el sincorazón. A quemarropa el ataque demostró ser efectivo cuando este se debilito visiblemente.

Shdio salto apoyándose en el monstruo y tras una voltereta acabo en la plataforma, solo para ver como Sora aterrizaba ante la jaula y brillaba con tres naipes de invocación.

-Hn- el mercenario rubio apareció en mitad del resplandor, con su espadón brillando en su esplendor -¡Hay!- una rápida secesión de tres cortes impactaron de lleno en el monstruo que grito de dolor y retrocedió –Hm- Cloud desapareció sonriendo cuando Shido se precipito por su derecha con un naipe comodín y un truco en su otra mano.

Sora reapareció un segundo después, para ver a Shido en el suelo, un suelo _sin líquido_ atacando al sincorazón. Se unió a él con una expresión interrogante.

-Hay buenos naipes- Shido sonrió.

Tras esto la batalla pareció asentarse en una rutina en la que ellos usaban las plataformas para moverse alrededor del monstruo y atacar cuando veían oportunidad, defendiéndose cuando requería y aprovechando la ventaja que les daban los naipes comodín.

Con ello finalmente la debilitaron lo suficiente parta que no pudiera moverse.

-¡Ayudadme! ¡Tengo miedo!- pero la jaula aún era persistente y aunque debilitada se negaba a dejar ir a Pinocho.

-¡Pinocho, tienes que ser valiente!- si iban ellos podrían liberarlo, pero era claro que Sora creía que Pinocho podría librarse solo. Y si él lo creía ellos lo creerían igual.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Pinocho llorando.

-¡No te rindas!- grito Sora -¡Intenta abrirte paso!

-Ser valiente- susurro Pinocho, se pasó el brazo por el rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas y sonrió, una sonrisa llena de decisión -¡Lo intentare!-

Pinocho se agacho antes de saltar con todas sus fuerzas muy alto para después caer. La jaula parasita gruño de dolor y Pinocho, motivado por los resultados, continuo botando en el interior del sincorazón hasta que este se desplomo desapareciendo.

-¡Pinocho!- Pepito corrió hasta el muñeco del sombrero amarillo cuando lo vio en el suelo -¿Estas bien?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Sólo un poco pringoso...

-Considerando que te ha comido un monstruo en el interior de otro monstruo no estás tan mal- intervino Harry con una media sonrisa.

-Nada que una ducha no arregle- dijo Noctis.

Pinocho solo rio -Eso es cierto, pero, ¡Tengo una gran idea!- la atención de los presentes se centró en el pequeño -Ese monstruo me escupió cuando luché. ¿Por qué no intentamos hacer eso con Monstruo?

-¡Claro!- exclamó Sora -¡Con un poco de suerte, Monstruo nos escupirá afuera!

-Podría funcionar- Shido lo considero, pero no veía que podría ir mal.

-Pero necesitaremos algo más que unos simples sincorazón- rebatió Noctis -Si la jaula parasita no ha funcionado...

-¡Hay que intentarlo! ¡Vayamos más adentro y lo intentamos!- propuso Donald.

-¡Yo también voy!- grito Pinocho emocionado, pero Pepito se negó en el acto.

-Es muy peligroso.

-Venga, porfa...- pidió Pinocho con ojos de cachorrito.

Pero Pepito no dio su brazo a torcer -Tú quédate con Geppetto. ¿De qué serviría escapar de Monstruo si volvéis a separaros?

-¡Déjanoslo a nosotros!- le dijo Sora con confianza.

-Estaréis fuera antes de que os deis cuenta- termino Shido con una expresión confiada.

-Supongo que tienes razón. ¡Tened cuidado, chicos!

Pinocho se alejó atravesando la puerta y Sora le siguió poco después, volviendo a estar solo con Shido y con un nuevo naipe mapa en su poder, la "llave a la verdad". Localizar la puerta no fue demasiado trabajo, y cuando estuvieron al otro lado pudieron ver que era una simple sala con forma de conducto que ascendía un gran trecho, pero sin forma de ascender no irían más allá.

-No podemos avanzar más- dijo Goofy –Supongo que aquí deberemos luchar para que Monstruo nos escupa.

-Pues manos a la obra- respondió Shido sujetando Sandalphon.

-¿Preparados?- pregunto Sora con emocion -¡Hora de divertirnos!

Harry y Noctis sonrieron, con sus armas en mano. Tenían mucha tensión acumulada de las batallas en las que no habían participado, y eso de destrozar todo les ayudaría a

-Sería más fácil si tuviésemos un rival...- Donald no parecía demasiado emocionado, al contrario que a los chicos a él no le hacía demasiada gracia eso de destrozar cosas.

-Justo a tiempo- dijo Sora.

-Tenemos compañía- menciono Shido viendo a varias sombras rodeándolos.

-¡A jugar!- dijeron Sora y Shido en sincronía lanzándose contra las sombras espadas en mano, parecía que esta vez sería una batalla más normal dado que los demás ni habían desaparecido.

Al final resulto ser que todo se reducía a un simple "juego" enfrentaban a las sombras y las lanzaban contra la pared, lo que con el tiempo comenzó a provocar temblores en la sala y vibraciones en las paredes y el suelo. Estaban teniendo éxito, mucho si consideraban que en poco tiempo les costaba mantener los pies en el suelo.

-¡Hua!- Sora grito sorprendido cuando en un instante paso de estar peleando con una sombra a ver como el mundo a su alrededor se difuminaba y en segundos estaba cayendo desde gran altura -¡Oh no! ¡Mierd—

Sora no fue capaz de caer de pie y acabo aterrizando dolorosamente sobre el trasero –Auch.

-Mi espalda- Harry había aterrizado sobre de espaldas, y ahora estaba rodando por el suelo con un gesto de dolor –Mierda-

-¿Estáis todos bien?- pregunto Shido rascándose la cabeza sentado en el suelo. Parece que era de los que había tenido suerte en el aterrizaje.

-Cuando todo deje de dar vueltas te lo digo- respondió Noctis apoyado contra la pared.

-¡Funciona! ¡Monstruo va a estornudar!- grito Pepito desde algún lugar en el conducto.

-¿Aún no ha estornudado?- grito Donald en pánico.

La respuesta que recibió fue que todo el conducto temblara a lo loco y comenzarahn a rebotar en todas partes.

-¡Mierda!- grito Harry.

-¡Agarraos a algo!

-¿A qué Sora?- respondió a voces Noctis –No hay nada a lo que agarrarse.

-¡Ayuda!- Pepito grito por auxilio cuando una corriente de viento ascendente tiro de él hacia arriba.

-¡Pepito!- Goofy salto para atraparlo, pero a los pocos segundos noto que no había caído al suelo.

-¡Nos lleva!- grito Noctis en shock flotando.

-Jooooooooooooooooooo—

Harry no pudo terminar de maldecir, una gran corriente ascendente los llevo hasta el fondo del conducto y fueron absorbidos por la parte superior.

Después solo recordarían muchos golpes, una sensación de ingravidez completa y después caer desde lo alto a la boca de la ballena.

-¡Preparaos para chocar!- Shido cerró los ojos y espero el golpe, que llego apenas un segundo después cuando se estampo contra el suelo con fuerza.

-Odio a esta ballena- la voz de Harry llego por algún ligar a la derecha, y cuando le miro estaba boca abajo con la cara enterrada en la carne de la boca.

-Ay… Ahora ya se lo que se siente cuando le disparan a uno desde un cañón- Sora se sobaba la cabeza arrodillado en el suelo, todo en la boca de la ballena aun le daba vueltas.

Goofy miraba la boca de la ballena, había muchos menos pedazos de barcos que la última vez que estuvieron aquí -¿Dónde están Pinocho y su padre?

Pepito se encogió de hombros –No sé. Han debido de salir y estarán a salvo.

-Entonces ahora nos toca a nosotros- Noctis examino los alrededores –Es hora de salir de aquí.

-Creía que uno no podía separarse de su conciencia- comento Sora acercándose a Pepito.

-No me importa que me dejen aquí si los dos están a salvo. Puede que Pinocho no me necesite después de todo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Sora.

-A ese pequeño muñeco le costaba mucho distinguir el bien. Pero ha mejorado mucho. Tal vez ya no necesite a Pepito Grillo- les conto antes de girarse para mirar hacia el horizonte, que era, de hecho, la boca de una ballena -Puede que ahora tenga su propia conciencia.

Sora cruzo los brazos tras la cabeza -¿No te acuerdas de lo que dijo Geppetto? "No hay nada mejor que reencontrarse con un ser querido" Seguro que Pinocho está contando los días que le faltan para volver a verte.

Pepito salto a su hombro -Bueno, visto así... quizá tengas razón- Goofy, Donald, Shido, Harry y Noctis asintieron de acuerdo.

* * *

-Sora, ¿has recordado algo más sobre esa chica?- Sora se detuvo a mitad del pasillo tras oír la pregunta de Donald. Acababan de salir de la planta de Monstruo y aún no habían entrado en una nueva.

-Pues… solo cosas sueltas.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas más cosas sobre ella?- propuso Goofy.

-Hmm, eso podría ayudarte a recordar algunas cosas más- dijo Harry de acuerdo con Goofy.

-Vale. A ver…- Sora acepto sin problemas y pronto estaba pensando acerca de que podría contarles –Era callada… Y siempre estaba dibujando. En vez de ir a la playa a nadar, iba a dibujarla. ¡También nos dibujaba a nosotros! Se le daba muy bien. A veces Riku y yo peleábamos para ver a quien dibujaba primero- Sora sonrió recordando las múltiples peleas que solía tener con Riku en aquella época. ¡Aún tenían las espadas de madera! –Pero un día se fue. De repente. Creo que nuestros padres sabían la razón. Y puede que intentasen explicármelo. Pero yo era pequeño. Probablemente no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Recuerdo que llore cuando se fue. Y eso es todo. Sigo sin acordarme de su nombre.

-¡Seguro que acabas recordándolo!- dijo Donald.

-Ya recuerdas mucho Sora, es solo cuestión de tiempo que recuerdes su nombre- le dijo Shido para animarle. Este le sonrió agradecido.

-Una cosilla de nada…- intervino Pepito saltando al hombro de Sora –Sora está recordando cosas en vez de olvidarlas. Quizá olvidar cosas sea la única manera de llegar a nuestros recuerdos más profundos del corazón.

-¿Tenemos que olvidar para recordar?- pregunto Goofy.

-Sora no es el único que está recordando cosas- confeso Shido –A decir verdad, yo también he estado recordando algunas cosas que creí olvidar.

-¿En serio?- le pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Sí, he recordado mi primer encuentro con las espíritus- dijo Shido con una sonrisa –No sé cómo o porque lo había olvidado, pero he comenzado a recordarlo, sucedió cuando vivía con Mana.

A la declaración de Shido le siguió el silencio, hasta que Sora hablo –Es como esos tipos dijeron. Los recuerdos más queridos están en lo más profundo. Son casi inalcanzables. Y todo eso de que encontrar es perder y perder es encontrar... Al principio no lo entendía, pero a lo mejor se referían a esto.

-¡Ajiah! Sora, Shido, tenéis mucha suerte. ¿Por qué solo vosotros recordáis cosas nuevas? ¿Por qué nosotros no hemos recordado nada nuevo todavía?

-¿Por qué no tenemos problemas de memoria?- pregunto Noctis inocentemente. Sora y Shido le fulminaron.

-¡Hay que seguir adelante!- exclamo Donald saltando -Tenemos que olvidar más deprisa.

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo de Monstruo, en este no hay ningún personaje extra, y ya digo que eso también pasara en el bosque de los 100 acres.

Este ha tardado más de lo que esperaba, pero la verdad Monstruo se me ha hecho muy pesado.


	11. Riku 5

**Disclaimer. **Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, eso ya quedo claro en la primera parte. Los recuerdos de Shido que aparecen están directamente sacados de la novela 17, la traducción de esta le pertenece a Einherjar Project. Como tal debo admitir que en futuros capítulos habrá spoilers de dicha novela.

-Personaje hablando-

-_Personaje pensando_-

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

"_Informe Ansem o recuerdo_"

* * *

Ciudad de Paso era un mundo que en su mejor momento había albergado a miles de refugiados de los mundos, y aunque muchos de ellos partieron otros se quedaron en la ciudad, haciéndola prosperar hasta convertirla en el lugar en que Sora, Shido, Harry y Noctis cayeron hace ya más de un mes. Hace nueve años la ciudad no era ni una sombra de lo que era en la actualidad. Originalmente toda Ciudad de Paso se limitaba exclusivamente al distrito uno, donde vivían unos pocos haciendo su vida normal. De vez en cuando algunos se extraviaban, encontraban senderos, caminos, que les permitían abandonar sus mundos y acaban llegando a Ciudad de Paso, pero en general el mundo que debía acoger a quienes perdían sus mundos nunca hizo honor a su función.

Hasta hace nueve años.

Segun le conto Maléfica Ciudad de Paso acogió a los que sobrevivieron a la destrucción que comenzó hace nueve años con un mundo llamado Gamindustri, un mundo donde habitaban cuatro diosas, y que fue el primero de cientos en desaparecer. Quienes sobrevivieron se congregaron en Ciudad de Paso, el cual de repente estaba más poblado que jamás en su historia. Con el pasar de los meses el mundo se llenó de refugiados que poblaban el primer distrito, y el campo que lo rodeaba, buscando alguna cara conocida. Se crearon tiendas de acampada, se establecieron campamentos y Ciudad de Paso prospero, pero cada día llegaban más refugiados, y pronto fue necesario expandir el territorio del primer distrito.

O crear nuevos.

Con el éxodo masivo el mundo tuvo que crecer rápido, y algunos supervivientes se pusieron manos a la obra, convirtiendo un mundo algo atrasado en la metrópolis que era a día de hoy. Los distritos se expandieron, se crearon lugares de reunión y de ocio, se desarrolló el comercio y en poco tiempo se abrieron nuevos distritos, aunque nada tenía que ver con la ciudad que era hoy.

El principal desarrollo del mundo, aun a pesar de los mejores intentos de los refugiados, ocurrió cuando la Federación llego al mundo.

La Federación era, según palabras de maléfica, un grupo de metomentodos cuya única función parecía ser mantener el orden, para lo cual nunca se involucraban con mundos subdesarrollados, lo que parecía agrupar a todos aquellos mundos que carecieran de tecnología para viajar por el espacio y a los mundos con barreras, dado que estas evitaban cualquier interferencia externa.

En aquella época por órdenes de la Gran Consejera se envió representantes de la Federación para tratar de descubrir que estaba ocurriendo, la razón de que varios mundos comenzaran a desaparecer uno detrás de otro. En aquella época colaboraron en el desarrollo de Ciudad de Paso, creando cuatro distritos extra aparte del 1 y después movieron a los refugiados que quisieran marcharse, lo que condujo a un descenso importante de habitantes.

Más tarde descubriría en Bastión Hueco que había cientos, tal vez miles, de razas de distintos mundos que conformaban la federación y cuya labor principal era enfrentar a los Piratas Espaciales, pero que tras la caída de los mundos crearon una unidad especial que debía infiltrarse y eliminar a los sincorazón antes de que acabaran con más mundos.

-_Aunque eso fue hace ya tiempo_\- si las palabras de la bruja eran correctas la federación había perdido muchísimo poder en la última década, por lo que ya solo se dedicaba a librar algunas escaramuzas con los piratas.

Y él personalmente nunca había visto ninguna muestra de la existencia de la federación, así que no estaba demasiado preocupado, si bien es cierto que no le costaba creer que hubiera otros ahí fuera que también pudieran viajar entre mundos.

-¿?- Riku suspiro cuando vio una gran puerta ante él, la ultima del piso –Ya estoy aquí…

Riku alzo el naipe y avanzo, notando a un gran sincorazón, el mismo que Sora y los demás derrotaron en dos ocasiones.

-Vamos.

* * *

-¿Eh?- Riku parpadeo sorprendido cuando salió de Ciudad de Paso. Habría esperado a algún encapuchado, o a más sincorazón, pero nunca espero verse a sí mismo -¿Qué se supone que eres?

-¿Sorprendido? No me extraña- el otro Riku le miro con superioridad, mientras se acercaba sin preocupaciones hacia él –Somos iguales, después de todo. Te diré que soy. Soy una réplica exacta de ti creada por Vexen a partir de tus datos.

Riku chasqueo la lengua –Un falso yo.

-¡De falso nada!- la palabra "falso" parecía ser el detonante para despertar la ira en la autodenominada Replica -¡Que seas el original no significa que seas mejor! Tenemos el mismo cuerpo y las mismas habilidades. Pero hay un modo muy fácil de distinguirnos- la réplica finalizo su alegato con un gran grito mientras le señalaba.

Riku sonrió, podían ser iguales, pero eso no significaba nada. Esa replica había adquirido su poder, él había luchado por tenerlo.

-Yo no le temo a nada.

La sonrisa desapareció -¿Me estas llamando cobarde?

La réplica se regocijo al ver su rabia -¡Te da miedo la oscuridad! La oscuridad de tu interior te aterra, digas lo que digas.

-_Miedo…_\- no era exactamente miedo a la oscuridad, le temía sí, pero eso no era todo. La oscuridad le había dominado una vez, y había luchado con su mejor amigo, aquel que era prácticamente su hermano, sin dudar. Tenía miedo de que si la oscuridad le dominaba esta vez no dudaría.

-Somos distintos. Yo acepto la oscuridad. Puedo controlarla a mi antojo- el poder oscuro crujió cuando su réplica lo manipulo a su alrededor, utilizándola, o tal vez era él quien estaba siendo utilizado.

Riku ni siquiera parpadeo cuando el vivo retrato de sus errores apareció ante él, blandiendo su misma espada -¡Puedo Machacarte!

La espada apareció en su mano y un instante después ambos estaban corriendo, encontrándose apenas un segundo después, con ambas armas chocando en el aire.

-Sí que tenemos la misma fuerza- la réplica sonrió de forma arrogante, pero Riku solo dio un paso atrás permitiendo que su rival se deslizara a su lado, donde era más fácil para él atacar -¡Pero si no sabes utilizarla!- Riku utilizo varios trucos en un segundo, algunos combos sin dejar tiempo a que la réplica se recuperara -¡No te sirve de nada!

Un ataque que resultaba ser una finta, una defensa floja para atraer a su enemigo, un ataque errado adrede para que el siguiente impactara con una fuerza mayor. La lista de cosas que la réplica no conocía y Riku había usado antes era enorme, una gran fuerza sin experiencia no solía ser demasiado útil, y para Riku su réplica era la viva lección.

Podía tener una fuerza inmensa, pero sin el conocimiento para usarla era inútil.

El enfrentamiento siguió, pero la réplica era inferior. Riku era capaz de bailar a su alrededor, mientras este solo podía lanzar ataques con toda su fuerza, sin ningún cuidado o preparación.

Así en poco tiempo Riku le tuvo hincando la rodilla en el suelo -¡Eh, farsante! Creía que ibas a machacarme.

-Aún estoy algo verde, pero mi fuerza aumenta a cada segundo. La próxima vez que peleemos, no tendrás nada que hacer.

Riku gruño -¡Pues empecemos ya!- se abalanzo sobre la réplica sin dudar, pero cuando este dijo que su fuerza aumentaba por segundos no era una exageración.

-¡Ha!- la oscuridad surgió de el como un torbellino negro que le rodeo en un instante, deteniendo su ataque en seco y creando una fuerza de repulsión que lo rechazo en un segundo.

-Da gusto tener la oscuridad de parte de uno. No sabes lo que te pierdes- la réplica se carcajeo cuando Riku cayó al suelo -¿cómo puedes tener miedo de algo así?

-¡Ya basta!- grito Riku, aunque eso solo sirvió para que la réplica sonriera.

-Vaya, así que el cobarde va de duro. Hasta la próxima, Riku verdadero. No me eches mucho de menos.

-¡Vuelve aquí!- grito Riku furioso, pero fue en balde. La réplica desapareció a través de las escaleras.

* * *

En primer lugar quiero dejar claro que la Gran Consejera es un personaje que aparece en Birth By Sleep, en el mundo de Espacio Profundo. En el juego la historia se desarrolla en una nave de la Federación que transporta al Dr. Jumba y al experimento _626_, alias Stich.

Yo simplemente he decidió darles un papel mucho más activo en esta historia, y ya de paso darle un poco de sentido a Ciudad de Paso. Se supone que es un mundo que recibe a quienes han perdido el suyo y hay mundos desapareciendo desde el final de BBB, así que no vi mucho sentido a que hubiera tan poca gente en el KH1, por lo que he aprovechado para darle explicación.


	12. Ciudad de Halloween

**Disclaimer. **Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, eso ya quedo claro en la primera parte. Los recuerdos de Shido que aparecen están directamente sacados de la novela 17, la traducción de esta le pertenece a Einherjar Project, por lo que para los que no la hayan leído recomiendo saltar la parte en cursiva.

-Personaje hablando-

-_Personaje pensando_-

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

"_Informe Ansem o recuerdo_"

En respuesta del review.

**Ptl**. Gamindustri es muy importante en el universo de mis fics, aún no habéis visto nada de lo que planeo. En teoría creo recordar que en los juegos si les pasaba algo a las otras dimensiones si le pasaba algo a una, pero aquí no pasara igual, más adelante se sabrá por qué.

Planeo hacer algunos cambios más adelante en la parte de Symphogear, pero eso será solo a lo de Symphogear, debido al tiempo que pasa desde AXZ a XV no tengo espacio para cambiar mucho, solo para mostrar las consecuencias de la ausencia de Hibiki en mitad de la batalla final, recordad que en 358/2 days el mundo sigue dormido, y lo que ocurre hasta que vuelve. XDU nunca he llegado a jugarlo, aunque podría tratar de mirar la wiki a ver si alguna cosilla me sirve.

La federación va a ser una mezcla, y desde luego la de Lilo & Stich ya está incluida, y haciendo un poco de spoiler os digo que los piratas son los de Metroid, tengo planes para esa saga. Quería meter también la TSAB de nanoha, pero no sé si al final no será demasiado lio, dado que aún estoy puliendo detalles de cara al futuro de la saga y tengo mucho material que aun espero para meter en la historia.

* * *

Cuando la luz de la esfera se apagó, y la imagen de Sora y los demás desapareció Larxene soltó un gemido satisfecho –Justo como habíamos planeado.

-Seguiremos el plan establecido. Veamos hasta dónde pueden llegar nuestros amigos- Si todo marchaba como planeaban Sora y los demás seguirían avanzando por el castillo, perdiendo recuerdos y ganando nuevos. Todo iba sobre ruedas, pero Larxene no parecía satisfecha.

-Tú ya te has divertido en la primera planta. Ahora me toca a mí- el pelirrojo se quedó en silencio contemplando la idea. Él solo había pasado a saludar, pero Larxene… ella podía ser mucho más seria y explosiva que él. No debería pasar nada pero… -No te cebes con ellos- le pidió lanzándole un naipe.

Larxene lo atrapo con una expresión burlona -¿Detecto cierta simpatía?- Axel ignoro el tono de sorna de su compañera, ya acostumbrado a tratar con ella –No pienso cargarme nuestro juguetito. No soy idiota.

-Recuerda que Sora es la clave. Le necesitamos para hacernos con la Organ—

Larxene interrumpió al hombre con lágrimas tatuadas al aproximarse y colocar un dedo sobre sus labios –Ya sé que estás ansioso. Pero no conviene levantar la liebre. Al menos hasta que llegue el momento.

Axel vio como Larxene se despedía con un movimiento de mano antes de crear un corredor oscuro y ser tragada por él. Los restos de este desaparecieron cuando Axel desvió la mirada.

-Deberías aplicarte el cuento y medir las palabras tú también, Larxene- la incorpórea rubia no estuvo presente para oír la diversión en el tono del pelirrojo.

* * *

Goofy fue el primero en acceder al nuevo piso, que al igual que los demás era simplemente un gran pasillo con una esfera para descender a pisos anteriores, algo que no planeaban hacer, y una puerta para seguir avanzando.

-Bueno chicos, ¿qué mundo nos toca ahora?

En vez de responder Sora alzo un naipe, el último de los que les dieran en el primer piso.

-¿Ciudad de Halloween?- pregunto Harry con una mueca –Eso no me suena demasiado bien.

-Tienes razón, preferiría Ciudad de la Navidad- Shido sonrió imaginando como sería la ciudad de la navidad.

-¡Podríamos conocer a Santa Claus!- el rostro de Sora se ilumino ante la idea de conocer al gran hombre que recorría el mundo repartiendo regalos todas las navidades.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí hagamos eso- propuso Noctis, él también estaba emocionado, aunque por otras razones –Cuando salgamos vayamos a donde vive Santa Claus, a conocerle. _Y le pregunto por esa bicicleta que nunca llego_.

Sora y los demás sonrieron -¡Tienes un trato Noctis! Conocer a santa será bueno.

Lo primero sería salir del Castillo, por suerte siendo ese su último naipe no sería complicado.

* * *

_-Mana-_

_Cuando el chico respondió devolviéndole su nombre, exhaló un suspiro de alivio al ver que su pequeña hermana estaba a salvo._

_-…Eh-_

_Luego, inmediatamente contuvo la respiración._

_Desde que se calmó después de ver la cara del chico, la expresión de su hermana pequeña parpadeaba con un matiz asombrado._

_Sin embargo, esta reacción tampoco es imposible de no ser comprendida._

_Había una chica semidesnuda en la habitación de su hermano mayor, aunque no fuera ella; cualquier otra persona mostraría la misma expresión._

_-S-sabes, Mana, esto es…-_

_-…-_

_Mana miraba alternativamente entre las caras del chico y la chica. Luego, después de un momento de silencio, caminó lentamente hacia el chico. ¡Pon! Ella gentilmente colocó su mano sobre su hombro._

_-…Esta bien. Mana es el aliado de Nii-sama. Después, asegúrate de expiar adecuadamente tus pecados más tarde-_

_-¡Qué quieres decir, ¿eso no está bien?!-_

_No pudo evitar levantar su voz por encima de un grito insoportable; sin embargo, no parecía que Mana estuviera escuchando. El chico negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba descifrar el malentendido._

_-¡Espera, espera! ¡Por qué es así! Incluso si no se entiende bien, al menos debería ser 'Kya, Nii-sama trajo a casa a una novia, ¡qué grosero de mí irrumpir!' ¿¡No debería ser así!?-_

_-¡Es imposible para Nii-sama hacer tal cosa! ¡No tomes a la ligera a tu hermanita!-_

_-¡Seguro que estás afirmando tus opiniones sobre mí!-_

_-Bueno, entonces ¿no sería lo mismo que dijiste antes?-_

_-…Pero eso es diferente… ¡Mira, esto no se ve exactamente como lo que uno ve!-_

_Enfrentado al interrogatorio de Mana, él contestó mientras desviaba la mirada. En respuesta, Mana enfurecida tomó una respiración profunda antes de sacar su espada de bambú favorita de su bolso, Dorōmaru (nombre real), contra el chico. Mientras apresuradamente levantaba las manos en pánico, la espada de bambú se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su frente._

_-¡Confiesa honestamente! ¿De dónde la secuestraste?-_

_-¿¡Oye!? ¡E-esto es un malentendido! ¡Solo la traje aquí porque estaba sola!-_

_-¡Aaahhhh, entonces lo que estás diciendo es lo mismo que secuestrarla!-_

_-¡Yo también lo pensé después de hacer eso, aaaahhh!-_

_Respondió a la protesta de Mana con su propio grito. La certeza, cuando se lo presionó, el sentido literal detrás de su juicio se había filtrado con la verdad._

_-¡D-de todos modos, escucha la historia! ¡Esta chica… ella estaba en la escena de la explosión!-_

_-¿…Eh?-_

_Mientras el chico gritaba su defensa, Mana finalmente aflojó su agarre sobre la espada de bambú._

_-¿Qué diablos está pasando?-_

_-Eso es. Cuando me vi atrapado en la explosión antes… la encontré-_

_El chico describió brevemente su encuentro con la chica y aclaró las circunstancias que los trajeron aquí._

_Después de escuchar, Mana emitió un sonido de "hmm…" como si gesticulara en una profunda reflexión mientras miraba en silencio la dirección de la chica._

_-Para estar seguro, si se tiene en cuenta que Nii-sama no se ha golpeado la cabeza o visto una alucinación…-_

_-Ah, todavía estás considerando la posibilidad de que yo mienta-_

_-Nii-sama no le diría a Mana una mentira, ya que eres el Nii-sama de Mana-_

_Cuando el chico estaba a punto de terminar una frase, Mana respondió de manera pronunciada… realmente parecía imposible determinar si esta hermanita creía en su hermano mayor._

_-De todos modos, si piensas con esa premisa, hay demasiadas anormalidades. ¿Quién es esa chica y por qué estaría ella en ese lugar?-_

_-¿Q-quién sabe? …Incluso si tuviera que preguntar algo así-_

_Mientras el chico respondía con una cara preocupada, Mana enfocó su línea de visión en la chica._

_-¿…Podría ser que esta chica haya causado la explosión? ¿Es eso posible?-_

_-¿Ha…? N-no seas tonta, no hay forma en que un humano podría haberlo hecho…_

_-…Achoo-_

_Sin darse cuenta antes, el chico y Mana escucharon un sonido encantador venir desde la cama._

_Parecía que la chica había dejado escapar un estornudo. Hablando de eso, aunque la chica estaba vestida con el saco, no llevaba nada debajo._

_-¿E-estás bien?-_

_-Aah sí, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora, Nii-sama? No se puede evitar. Mana traerá algo de su ropa, así que por favor espera-_

_-…A-ah…-_

_En ese momento._

_Justo cuando Mana estaba de camino a su habitación, la chica miró fijamente a Mana mientras su nariz olfateaba._

_Luego, en el momento siguiente, partículas de luz rodearon a la chica mientras un fuku marinero, con el mismo diseño que el de Mana, se materializó en su cuerpo._

_-¿Qué…?-_

_-¿Huh…?-_

_Después de enfrentarse a un fenómeno tan supernormal que se produce justo en frente de ellos, el chico y Mana se miraron con expresiones atónitas._

* * *

Ciudad de Halloween era el nombre del lugar al que iban, y su primera impresión es que el nombre no podía ser más adecuado, la ciudad parecía una oda a la festividad de los muertos.

Un cielo naranja con una terrorífica luna colgaba sobre ellos iluminando de forma tétrica hasta el último rincón de la siniestra plaza a la que les había conducido el naipe. La decoración de la plaza iba completamente a juego con el cielo, con las gárgolas colgadas de los edificios, las calabazas iluminando la plaza con terroríficas sonrisas y la guillotina descendiendo al suelo cada pocos segundos.

No era un lugar feliz en el que quisieran pasar más que unos pocos segundos.

-¡No me gusta la pinta de este sitio! Seguro que está lleno de fantasmas…- no habían visto ninguno, pero por la apariencia del sitio era evidente que estaría completamente plagado de ellos. Y con lo malo que era Goofy con ellos… -Sabemos que van a venir, por lo que no deberían asustarnos.

Donald fue a reñirlo, recordándole ese Halloween en el castillo cuando Ouma los aterrorizo, aunque sabían que planeaba hacerlo, pero no llego a decir nada, no porque Goofy pareciera tener un trauma con ese recuerdo, sino por el grito de miedo que salió de su pico al verlo -¡Porras!

Shido se giró a verle extrañado, pero cuando vio la apariencia de todos dio un salto involuntario -¡Mierda! Si vamos conjuntados.

Era cierto, con todo el paisaje ante ellos se habían olvidado de lo más importante, algunas veces cambiaban para no desentonar en los pisos, y en este habían cambiado de lo lindo. Donald era una momia, una invisible juzgando por el trozo de abdomen faltante, Goofy era frankenstein y los chicos, ellos eran quienes menos habían cambiado, no obstante había mucha diferencia con sus trajes habituales.

Lo que llevaban ahora era mucho más oscuro, con adornos que debían inspirar miedo, varias cremalleras, y partes rotas.

Donald trago saliva –Así no nos asustaran.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto Goofy retrocediendo _muy_ inseguro.

-Si damos miedo como ellos no tendrán razón para hacerlo- dijo Shido encogiéndose de hombros –No veo sentido en que lo hagan.

-Entonces…. ¡A explorar!- Sora inmediatamente salió corriendo cuando vio que la situación estaba controlada. Dado que todos estaban vestidos para la ocasión no parecía ver problema en andar por si solo por la plaza, y alrededores, viendo hasta el último detalle de todo lo que los rodeaba.

Su semejanza con un niño hiperactivo que había devorado una tarta de azúcar era innegable.

-No es que me guste mucho, pero aquí parados no hacemos mucho- Noctis suspiro y se alejó del grupo para echar un vistazo. Puede que la ciudad no le gustara, pero si estaban aquí debía haber una razón para ello.

Algo que hacer.

Aunque ese "algo" podía darse prisa en aparecer, porque en veinte minutos habían recorrido la plaza de arriba a abajo y no habían visto absolutamente nada, nada que no les asustara. Había algunas cosas curiosas, como un timbre que sonaba y movía una cerca, otro que sonaba y hacia caer una araña… de mentira… la fuente les atacaba si se acercaban demasiado, y la guillotina trataba de partirlos en dos…

Eran cosas que en mitad de una batalla contra sincorazón podían aprovechar, pero por si mismos era mejor no acercarse demasiado, ya tenían demasiado con que los sincorazón quisieran matarlos, no querían preocuparse también con la decoración.

Sora dio la vuelta por tercera vez a la fuente y se sentó enfrente de Shido –No encuentro nada, ¿dónde está la puerta?

Shido arrugo el entrecejo, para estas alturas la experiencia dictaba que ya deberían saber lo que ocurría en ese lugar, sin embargo no veían ninguna cara conocida, ni nada que pudiera permitirles avanzar. Si fuera un juego… -Es como si hubiera un evento, pero… no cumplimos los requisitos para desbloquearlo.

-Ehhhhh, ¿qué?

Shido le miro, recordando con quien hablaba –Que tiene que pasar algo, pero no sabemos cómo hacer que ocurra.

Sora asintió como si lo hubiera entendido, y Shido esperaba que así fuera –Entonces, solo debemos hacer que eso pas—

-¡BIENVENIDOS A CIUDAD DE HALLOWEEN!

-¡Whaaaaaaaaa!- Donald salto medio metro y aterrizo en los brazos de Noctis, quien solo atino a atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo. Sora y Shido reaccionaron invocando sus armas, juntándose con Harry quien estaba pálido mirando a la fuente de donde había venido el grito.

Parados en lo más alto de la fuente había dos pintorescos individuos. El primero era, en pocas palabras, un esqueleto. Arreglado con un traje negro de apariencia tétrica hacia buena combinación con la bruja de cabello verde a su lado.

-¡Fantasmas!- Goffy grito aterrorizado antes de saltar detrás de Sora, ganándose una mirada incrédula de Shido.

Noctis desvió su atención de los dos individuos de la fuente y miro incrédulo a Goofy -¿Qué le pasa?

Donald gruño en el suelo donde había caído después de que Noctis le soltara involuntariamente -Ouma se pasó con una broma de Halloween hace algunos años.

El esqueleto dejo de reírse y tomo aire para tratar de hablar sonrió –No sé quién es ese Ouma, pero me encantaría conocerlo, ¡si es capaz de causar bromas que hagan gritar tanto debemos conocerlo Natsumi!

A su lado la bruja no contesto, estaba demasiado ocupada riendo.

Donald inclino la cabeza, no podía decir que era un guarda del castillo Disney que llego al mundo hace nueve años, así que… -Un viejo amigo- con su respuesta Sora le miro –Nunca le habíais mencionado.

El pato se encogió de hombros –Salió a buscar al rey poco antes que nosotros, pero nunca nos lo cruzamos- detalle curioso que con lo que era Ouma no hubieran sabido de él, pero en su momento no le dio importancia.

-Dejando ese tema a un lado, ¿quiénes sois?

El esqueleto alzo el pecho orgulloso -¡Soy el legendario maestro del terror! ¡El mismísimo rey de las pesadillas! ¡Soy Jack Skelleton!

Shido le miro, ninguna de esas cosas eran buenas para ellos, menos con Goofy teniendo tanto miedo de los fantasmas como resultaba tener. El pobre aún estaba escondido detrás de Sora, aunque ahora al menos asomaba la cabeza.

-¡Y yo soy Natsumi! Fufufuf, sin honoríficos- Natsumi les sonrió haciendo una pose sexy –Chicos, esta Onee-san tiene algo que preguntaros. ¿Creéis que… soy hermosa?

Sora y Noctis intercambiaron miradas, sin saber que decir. Harry solo la miro en silencio, la pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa, igual que a Donald. Solo Goofy y Shido parecían medianamente tranquilos, bueno, tranquilo en el caso de Shido, Goofy podía ni haber oído la pregunta.

El esqueleto salto de la fuente sin darle importancia –No os lo toméis en serio, lo pregunta siempre que conoce a alguien. Ahora es más importante daros la bienvenida al… ¡Hogar de los sustos y el miedo!

Desde luego el empeño que le ponía en actuar de forma dramática era muy encomiable, pero para ellos esas dos cosas eran bastante malas y ni siquiera figuraban en la lista de experiencias que querían vivir ahora que estaban atrapados en el Castillo del Olvido.

Algo que Harry hizo notar rápidamente –Esas dos cosas, no creo que a ninguno nos gusten.

Jack lo acepto sin parecer ofendido –Entonces habéis venido en el momento adecuado. Tenemos un problemilla entre manos en Ciudad de Halloween.

El rostro de Sora se ilumino y Noctis dio un gran paso hasta casi arrollarlo -¿Qué problema?- una ciudad de miedo no era el mejor lugar donde quisieran parar a pasar el rato disfrutando de la compañía de monstruos, esqueletos y brujas.

Cuanto antes resolvieran las cosas en esta planta mejor.

Jack no respondió, en ese momento Natsumi se alzó con su escoba sobre el suelo sonriendo irónicamente mientras señalaba a unas sombras que comenzaban a rodearlos –Estáis a punto de averiguarlo.

Noctis miro a los extraños fantasmas que aparecieron en la plaza con una extraña sensación de deja-vu, mirándolos bien, aunque parecían algo extraños, casi podía imaginárselos… -¿Soy el único que los ve y se los imagina bailando?

Cuatro miradas incrédulas de sus amigos, y dos de los nativos, le aseguraron que ese era un pensamiento, la simple idea, era en el mejor de los casos, insólito, inusual.

Harry fue tan lejos como para llamarlo una majadería, no obstante Goofy… -¿Bailando?- el capitán de la guardia soltó una risa al imaginarlo -¡Eso sí que no da miedo!

Shido prefirió ignorarlo mientras les veía desaparecer. Ahora solo estaban Sora y él, y cuando ganaran seria como si todos hubieran peleado, con los naipes no es que fuera un hecho demasiado equivocado, sin embargo el peso principal en la batalla lo llevaban ellos dos y nadie parecía considerarlo.

Aunque parecía ser el único al que le preocupaba.

-Una vez resuelto eso- Donald gruño guardando su bastón y girándose hacia el esqueleto -¿Por qué habéis llamado a los sincorazón?

Sora le miro inclinando la cabeza -¿Por qué crees que les han llamado? No me parecen de los que puede llam…- Conforme hablaba Sora les miro bien a ambos, un esqueleto siniestro y una bruja malvada -… ¿Por qué habéis llamado a los sincorazón?

El esqueleto le miro ofendido –Yo nos los he llamado. Simplemente sabía que iban a aparecer- Donald seguía mirándole con sospecha, pero Jack siguió hablando –Deja de mirarme así, también son un problema para nosotros.

Natsumi colgó de la escoba sobre ellos estirando las piernas –Los sincorazón van por ahí atacando a las personas en vez de asustarlas. A Jack no le gusta- que se luciera al hablar era cada vez más común, al punto en que ya era más fácil ignorarlo que reaccionar a eso.

-¿Y que están haciendo aquí?- pregunto Sora.

-Precisamente íbamos a hacerle la misma pregunta al Dr. Finkelstein. Nos dirigimos a su laboratorio ahora mismo. ¡Seguidnos!- el esqueleto marco el camino a seguir, y dado que no tenían absolutamente _ninguna_ otra pista decidieron seguirlo.

Ese era el plan hasta que…

-Fu… Fu, fuachuuuuuuuuuu- un gran destello de luz surgió desde un lateral al mismo tiempo que la bruja estornudo violentamente. Sora se giró sorprendido, igual que Noctis, Donald, Harry y Goofy, Shido por el contrario.

-_¿?_\- con un escalofrió recorriendo violentamente su columna Shido se volteó lentamente. Todas y cada una de las alarmas en su cabeza, aquellas que había aprendido a escuchar, estaban sonando, no a plena potencia pero si lo suficiente para que tuviera un mal presentimiento.

El esqueleto parecía tan preocupado como él -¡Espera Natsumi!

La bruja le ignoro, estaba ocupada fulminándolos completamente roja -¿Lo visteis?

-¿Eh- como si fueran uno todos los chicos, salvo Shido que seguía pálido, la miraron inclinando la cabeza con los ojos abiertos en una perfecta representación de la confusión -¿Ver qué?

Si Natsumi se hubiera conformado con su opinión los chicos se habrían ahorrado problemas, sin embargo ella desvió su mirada y con ello vio la palidez que cubría el rostro de Shido, y lo malinterpreto –Lo has visto… ¡Has visto mi… Mi…!

La sensación de alarma había aumentado, ahora _sabía_ que si no hacían algo para convencerla de que no habían visto lo que Natsumi creía que habían visto iban a tener muchos problemas, pero no servía de nada hablar. La bruja le miro furiosa ignorando a Jack por completo -¡Ahora que los has visto no te dejare escapar tan fácilmente! ¡Recuerda esto, voy a arruinar tu vida!

-… Desde hace días perdemos recuerdos casi con respirar- Noctis miro el cielo por el que había desaparecido la bruja con una expresión en blanco –No creo que nos pueda ir peor.

Harry le miro antes de reír, ciertamente si lo pensaba fríamente, ignorando todo el drama, tal y como estaban ahora, perdiendo recuerdos conforme exploraban el Castillo del Olvido, era poco probable que cualquier cosa que Natsumi pudiera hacer fuera peor.

-No será tan simple- Jack miraba a Shido apenado –Natsumi puede ser _muy _persistente… te prometo que hablare con ella antes de que haga algo drástico.

-No te preocupes –Shido suspiro, ahora recordaba bien a una Natsumi, una que ciertamente se parecía a la bruja, pero mucho menor. ¿Podían tener relación la Natsumi de Ciudad de Halloween y la que él recordaba? –No nos quedaremos mucho.

-Eso no ser—

-No pasa nada- Shido le corto antes de que el esqueleto pudiera decir algo más. En contra de lo que su apariencia sugería Jack podía llegar a ser muy considerado –A dónde vamos ella no puede venir.

Jack negó con la cabeza –Os seguirá.

Involuntariamente el peliazul rio –Que lo intente- si Natsumi era lo bastante loca como para salir del piso, lo cual por cierto ni siquiera estaba seguro fuera posible para ella, y perseguirlos por el Castillo del Olvido era bienvenida a hacerlo –No me preocupa.

Si el esqueleto tenía alguna replica para él murió tan pronto como aparecieron más sincorazón y él junto a los demás volvieron a desaparecer, dejando tras de sí una plaza vacía con la obvia excepción de sincorazón. Había pocas caras conocidas aparte de las sombras y los soldados. Entre lo que parecían gárgolas, las momias de largos brazos y las enredaderas tuvieron varios tropezones y heridas menores hasta que pudieron adaptarse a pelear contra ellos.

El que no apareciera ningún naipe aliado, en esa sala ni en ninguna de las que siguieron hasta la puerta prístina era otro motivo más de preocupación, si bien pudieron apañárselas con dificultad gracias a los objetos y la magia se mantuvieron bien, aunque hubo algunos sustos.

El paisaje que les aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta era, en comparación con lo que esperaban, bastante modesto. Un pequeño laboratorio con una plataforma de metal, una estructura sobre ella, y varias estanterías repletas de libros. El que el laboratorio fuera tan grande como la casa de sus tíos decepciono visiblemente a Harry.

Sin que nada de eso le importara Jack avanzo por el laboratorio, en tres pasos, y se paró al lado de una mesa con un gran libro de ruedas -¡Permitidme que os presente al Dr. Finkelstein! Es un genio de fama mundial

Sobraba decir que al genio de fama mundial que se daba la vuelta para verlos ninguno lo conocía -¡Sí! Incluso demasiado genial. ¡Me temo que he creado algo horrible!

-¡Ahí va!- Donald salto sorprendido -¿El qué?

-Pues... ¿os habéis parado a pensar alguna vez en los "recuerdos verdaderos"?- Shido silbo ante la pregunta, últimamente ninguno de ellos pensaba en algo que no fueran esos "recuerdos" –Nuestro corazón está plagado de recuerdos, pero no todos reflejan la verdad. El corazón no es una grabadora.

Noctis miro a Sora por el rabillo del ojo –_Eso resolvería muchos problemas._

-Por desgracia los recuerdos importantes pueden cambiar con el tiempo. Se tuercen o diluyen, dejando apenas una sombra de lo que esperábamos recordar.

-¿Podría estar pasándome eso a mí?- pregunto Sora.

-Eso nos pasa a todos- le contesto el Dr. Finkelstein -Si pudiéramos recuperar los recuerdos verdaderos, veríamos un mundo distinto. Por eso fabriqué una poción de nomeolvides para recuperar los recuerdos verdaderos.

-¿Funciono?- pregunto Shido con esperanza.

El doctor se removió incomodo –Bueno… eso es lo malo…

-En cuanto el doctor olio la poción, ¡los sincorazón aparecieron por toda la ciudad!

Los chicos miraron a Jack, y después al doctor. ¿Sincorazón que aparecían por oler una poción? ¡De ser así Harry se habría convertido en uno hace años! Debía de haber otra razón, los sincorazón eran atraídos por el corazón, como su propio nombre indicaba, no por los recuerdos.

Con todo el veredicto era obvio –Me parece a mí que el experimento ha fallado.

El doctor miro furioso a Donald rebatiéndolo de inmediato -¡No! ¡Yo soy infalible! ¡Solo necesito mirar la poción para saber que ha id—

-_Todo_ ha ido mal- Shido le interrumpió con rapidez, remarcando especialmente el "todo" –No has recordado nada, ¡en su lugar has invocado sincorazón!

-Seguro que algo ha fallado, pero aún no sé qué- el doctor no le presto demasiada atención al reclamo de Shido, en su lugar se acercó a unas máquinas del laboratorio y se abrió el cráneo, con lo que Goofy se puso verde, y se masajeo el cerebro -Quería revisar la poción, por desgracia... ha desaparecido.

-¿No la habrá robado nadie?- pregunto Sora.

-¿Quien podría haberla robado? Es más, ¿quién sabía que la estaba desarrollando?- le pregunto Goofy al doctor.

Este pensó un poco antes de girar su silla hacia Jack -¡Ha debido de ser Sally! Jack, tienes que encontrarla y recuperar la poción.

Jack sonrió incómodo y asintió con no mucho entusiasmo –Déjemelo a mí- cuando les miro como un cachorro ninguno pudo negarse.

-Vamos contigo.

El esqueleto con traje sonrió y el grupo salió del laboratorio, dejando tras de sí a un genio de fama mundial poco conocido masajeándose el cerebro.

Si antes de reunirse con el profesor habían tenido problemas, eso ahora parecía un chiste. Los naipes aliados ya no caían, pero si solo fuera eso no sería preocupante, no, lo peor solo comenzó con eso. Los naipes de magia, o de curación, ahora parecían tardar más en aparecer, y en todos los casos tardaban más en emplearlos. No podían crear salas seguras, ni de moguris, solo salas oscuras- Cuando querían recargar, parecía que lo hacían a cámara lenta, con todos los sincorazón abalanzándose sobre ellos cuando estaban sin métodos para defenderse.

Y los problemas solo continuaron… -¡Mierda!- Sora salto a un lado rápidamente al ver como la farola que había golpeado para conseguir esferas moguri se le caía encima.

Shido podría haber dicho algo, o incluso haber soltado alguna risilla, algo poco propio de él, pero no podía. Estaba sosteniendo sus brazos cuando la caja que había golpeado detuvo su golpe en seco como si hubiera golpeado un firme muro de acero reforzado con el puño –Auch.

Sora le miro -¿Estás seguro de que no viste nada?

Shido arrugo el rostro en confusión hasta que la comprensión llego a él; Natsumi.

-Nada. Cuando estornudo su cuerpo emitió luz, fue imposible ver nada.

Sora suspiro –He… pues habría que decírselo.

Shido asintió de acuerdo. Si enfrentar a los sincorazón no era ya de por si un paseo por el bosque con los _añadidos_ de Natsumi la tarea se hacía ya titánica. Pelear con los sincorazón en el modo difícil no era de su agrado, más aún si era por una tontería que ni había hecho –Perdona por esto, es de mi de quien Natsumi quiere vengarse y sin embargo…

El castaño agito la cabeza con energía -¡Ni lo menciones! Sirve como entrenamiento.

-_Parte de razón tiene_\- si se acostumbraban demasiado a los naipes aliados cuando los chicos no pudieran aparecer, como ahora, estarían perdidos si no se adaptaban con rapidez.

Si solo Natsumi no hubiera malinterpretado su preocupación… preocupación por lo que al final _había _acabado pasando. Un detalle en el que debería pensar más a fondo, aunque ahora ante la puerta, mientras Sora alzaba el naipe para abrirla, poco podía pensar, por ahora seguiría la corriente, cuando pudiera se apartaría y pensaría un poco en ello.

Tenía la sensación de que la Natsumi de sus recuerdos y la que había conocido aquí no eran tan diferentes como parecían.

Tras entrar Noctis miro apreciativamente sus alrededores –Me gusta la decoración- una gran sala rectangular actuando como un cementerio, con los lados del rectángulo llenos de lapidas, todas de diferentes tamaños y _todas_ torcidas, y el extremo ante ellos ocupado por más tumbas y un sarcófago –Es un lugar muy hospitalario.

Jack ignoro a Noctis y llamo a la joven que se ocultaba tras una gárgola de roca -¡Sally! Sabía que estarías aquí.

La joven reacciono al oírlo y se dio la vuelta, con lo que casi consiguió que Shido y Donald sufrieran un ataque al verla. Mientras que en otras circunstancias, es decir, otro mundo, podía llegar a considerarse una joven hermosa, y atractiva, en la Ciudad de Halloween no les daba esa sensación. Tenía una piel terriblemente agrietada y ennegrecida, hasta el extremo de que se veía gris, y las costuras cubrían todo su cuerpo.

Ella no le respondió, estaba más interesada en ellos -¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

Jack sonrió –Están interesados en los recuerdos verdaderos.

Harry se inclinó hacia Donald y Shido –No creo que ni sepa cómo nos llamamos.

Ambos asintieron de acuerdo, pero Noctis les recordó un detalle sin importancia –No creo ni que nos hayamos presentado.

-¿Tienes la poción verdad?- Jack podía, o no, haberlos oído, pero no dijo nada y siguió su conversación con Sally.

Ella estaba incomoda –Pues… no.

-¿Eh!- Sally retrocedió cuando los gritos la asustaron -¿Cómo que no la tienes?

Sally tembló un poco antes de responder -Bueno… Natsumi me la pidió y…

Shido miro las lapidas a ambos lados, en ese momento le parecían muy atractivas, lo suficiente como para golpear su cabeza contra ellas repetidas veces –Ella otra vez no…

-¡Ya nos ha molestado suficiente!- Sora se tiro de los pelos por la frustración que sentía. ¡Con todos los problemas que _ya_ les había dado esa bruja! Primero los naipes, después las decoración, después los naipes mapa, y ahora la poción.

-Enserio, ¿Qué demonios se supone que viste?- Shido no supo responderle a Donald, una parte de él, una motivada por sus recuerdos sobre Natsumi, tenía una hipótesis, pero no podía estar cien por cien seguro de que fuera correcta.

-¡Aun tenéis la osadía de preguntarlo?

Shido grito -¡Natsumi!- la bruja de cabello verde sobrevolaba el cementerio cómodamente sentada en su escoba y jugueteando con un frasco colmado con un líquido verde burbujeante; la poción.

Donald rugió hacia ella con un tic en el ojo -¡Ven aquí ladrona!

Natsumi se rio -¿Os divertís?

Jack no estaba divertido, alzo un puño y la miro con una expresión amenazante -¡Natsumi trae aquí la pócima!- una mirada después el esqueleto se volvió pálido, si eso tenía algún sentido, bajo el brazo y retrocedió un paso.

Harry gruño al verlo –Trae. La. Poción.

Shido coloco una mano en su hombro tratando de calmarlo y la miro –Natsumi- espero pacientemente a tener la atención de la bruja antes de seguir –No sé qué crees que vi, pero te aseguro que no pude ver nada. No te estaba mirando y brillaste al estornudar, sería imposible ver algo aunque quisiera.

-Fufufufufufufu- la bruja rio con una sombra de rabia en los ojos -¿Crees que puedes engañarme?- la poción subía y bajaba en sus manos, y con cada atrapada arriesgada Jack hacía gestos exagerados de dolor.

-¡Ten cuidado con la poción! ¡Es delicada y podría romperse!

Dado que estaba en un frasco de cristal Sally le dio la razón, la poción podría romperse con facilidad, no obstante –Tal vez eso sea lo mejor. Cuando el doctor la olio aparecieron los sincorazón, ¡Que pasara si alguien la bebe!

-¡Seria súper emocionante!

Harry, Shido, Donald, Noctis, Sora, Sally, Natsumi y Goofy miraron a Jack extrañados, ni siquiera la bruja creía que esa fuera una buena idea, aunque por razones distintas -¿Por qué crees que os la dejare para que la bebáis Jack? ¡Aún tienen una deuda conmigo!

-¿Deuda?- cuando la paciencia de Harry llego a su límite vio todo rojo -¡De que mierda hablas! ¡Nadie vio nada!

-¡Mentira!

-¡Natsumi!

-_Así no llegamos a ningún lado_\- Harry había comenzado a discutir con la bruja a gritos, su genio aparecía de nuevo, y al mismo tiempo Jack trataba, sin que Harry le insultara demasiado, de que Natsumi le devolviera la poción –Natsumi, si no nos das la poción, al menos devuélvesela al profesor.

-¡Nunca! Jamás os daré la pocio—

-¡Entonces yo la cogeré!- Natsumi apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que una gran mole blanca la placara en el aire. La bruja cayó envuelta en un destello cuando el ser cayó con ambas manos llenas, la poción y la escoba.

-¡Oogie Boogie!- la gran mole se carcajeo mientras Jack le señalaba con sus dedos esqueléticos. Ahora que le veían bien parecía una especie de saco sucio lleno de… algo. Aunque la mayor sorpresa fue ver la nueva forma, o tal vez original, de Natsumi. La misma que explicaba que no quería que vieran.

-¿Natsumi?- ahora que la veía así Natsumi si se parecía a la que Shido recordaba, no como una atractiva mujer, sino como una encantadora jovencita. Aunque ahora no parecía muy encantadora, con el cabello encrespado y lleno de suciedad, la piel pálida y manchada, grandes ojos cansados ocultos tras profundas ojeras y un traje rasgado y desgastado Natsumi daba una imagen casi lamentable.

Desde luego había visto días mejores.

-¿Qué modales son esos Jack?- Oogie rio mirando a la niña mientras movía exageradamente las manos –Os he ayudado a recuperar la poción y ahora, ¡Le voy a dar un buen uso! Deberías darme las gracias.

Noctis invoco ExMachina en un destello de cristales azules –Te vamos a dar algo.

-Algo doloroso- Donald se arremango con el bastón preparado para pelear.

-El profesor solo la olio y aparecieron los sincorazón, eso me hace preguntarme que pasaría si… ¡Me zampara el frasco entero! ¡Eso si da miedo!- la simple idea les aterraba. Solo olerla había invocado sincorazón, tragarla toda podría tener un efecto devastador -¡Pobre Jack! No le haces ni sombra a Oogie Boogie.

-Y todos han olvidado a Natsumi, claro como no soy ni guapa ni bonita ya nadie me hace caso, como si no existiera, debería haber nacido como una ameba y morir en silencio- Shido soltó una risita al oír el monologo de la joven de cabello verde, eso sí que era como la Natsumi que el conocía. De hecho ahora recordaba con claridad el primer encuentro con ella, un parque de Halloween abandonado en el que la bruja se presentó con su apariencia adulta, y al igual que ahora le acuso de ver su forma real cuando estornudo.

Si solo lo hubiera recordado antes…

-¡Y ahí tenéis a la poderosa Natsumi! ¡Todo humo y nada de acción, solo una mocosa llorona!- Oogie se carcajea ahora que la bruja estaba desarmada, pero Shido estaba tentado de invocar su Haniel y dársela, a ver si seguía riendo -¡Ciudad de Halloween va a sufrir más dolor y sufrimiento que en su peor pesadilla!

Jaclk retrocedió aterrorizado -¿Dolor y angustia? ¡Oogie, eres un monstruo!

Oogie rio antes de esquivar los ataques de Noctis y Harry. Golpeo a Jack para alejarlo y huyo del cementerio con rapidez.

En cuanto salió de escena Donald miro a Sora señalando la puerta -¡Debemos ir tras él!

En otro momento le habría dado la razón, de hecho sería el primero en correr tras Oogie, pero con Natsumi en ese estado… Sora cruzo miradas con Shido quien negó con la cabeza.

-Yo me hago cargo de ella, vosotros ir por Oogie.

Noctis le miro -¿Estas seguro?

Shido asintió –Os alcanzare más tarde.

Oogie le preocupaba, más aun con la poción y la escoba de Natsumi, pero le preocupaba más aun la propia Natsumi. Se había pasado todo ese tiempo farfullando y ahora hablaba tanto y tan rápido que casi le mareaba.

-_¿Qué hacer con ella? Según recuerdo de alguna forma la llevamos a… la llevamos a…_\- Shido arrugo el entrecejo tratando de hacer memoria, pero los recuerdos se le escurrían entre los dedos. Recordaba que llevaron a Natsumi a algún lugar, porque estaba herida si no se equivocaba, y allí transformaron su apariencia para que viera que era guapa sin necesidad de adoptar su forma adulta. El por qué tuvieron que hacerlo, o por que cambiaba su apariencia, estaba más allá de él.

Eso era una opción, pero primero lo mejor sería salir del cementerio –Bueno, de mome—

-¿Estarán bien?

-¡Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Shido salto metro y medio dando una voltereta para alejarse lo más posible de la voz. En mitad del salto vio que era Sally y con ello se distrajo, por lo que cuando cayó al suelo no lo hizo con los pies, sino con el culo -¡Auch!

Natsumi rio y Sally inclino la cabeza en disculpa –Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

-No pasa nada, no debería haberme asustado- no debería haber _olvidado_ que estaba ahí.

-Ellos también me ignoran, claro como no soy guapa ni hermosa es normal que me…- allí iba otra vez con el monologo, Natsumi sí que era como recordaba, aunque eso no le aliviara mucho.

-¿Quieres guardar silencio por un momento?- Shido se agacho a su lado acariciándose el mentón, pensando en posibles opciones. Por lo que recordaba ahora que Natsumi no tenía su escoba era poco probable que intentara algo, y lo que sea que hiciera con los pisos ya debería haber desaparecido, aunque como todos habían ido por Oogie no esperaba recibir ninguna ayuda –Por ahora salgamos del cementerio.

Se agacho y la ayudo a ponerse de pie –Vámonos.

Tras salir del cementerio Shido se encontró completamente solo. Hasta cierto punto era habitual en el castillo, Harry, Noctis, Donald y Goofy desaparecían mucho cuando exploraban algún piso, pero ahora ni siquiera contaba con Sora. Se había acostumbrado a pelar con él, ambos cubriéndose las espaldas, ayudándose y combinando fuerzas para enfrentar a los sincorazón y ahora solo… costaba. Casi tanto como antes, aunque ahora al menos podía crear salas seguras y coger esferas de vida de los barriles, por lo que notaba mejoría.

Entre salas seguras y una sala en la que negocio con un moguri Shido, Sally y Natsumi regresaron a la plaza central, aunque fue fácil notar un nuevo detalle, un sincorazón.

Uno de grandes proporciones.

Era con diferencia uno de los más extraños que había visto nunca. Su forma parecía un amasijo revuelto de materialos sin ton ni son, con un torso creado con varias tiras metálicas con el emblema de los sincorazón, una cadena lo unía a unas esqueléticas piernas metálicas y dos brazos desproporcionados colgaban a sus lados, uno descomunal y otro escuálido con unas tijeras. El premio a la extrañez se lo llevaba su cabeza. Un tubo de ensayo con varias calaveras flotando en su interior.

-¿Qué es ESO?- grito Natsumi soltando la mano de Shido para señalarlo.

-Un sincorazón- fue la tranquila respuesta del peliazul.

-Eso ya lo vemos, pero… ¿qué está haciendo?- si Sally no parecía demasiado preocupada era porque el sincorazón no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia, demasiado ocupado simplemente vagando por la plaza dando saltos.

Juzgando el comportamiento del sincorazón Shido determino que no había reparado en ellos, por ahora estaba entretenido dando vueltas y revoloteando por la plaza, pero era cuestión de tiempo que se fijara en ellos y les atacara.

¿La solución? Atacarlo ellos primero.

-Sally, ve al laboratorio. Natsumi, me ayudaras- ninguna de las dos parecían muy entusiasmadas por obedecer, pero Shido lo ignoro. Darle su Haniel a Natsumi sin más no parecía buena idea, debería hacer algo primero. En un destello de reiryoku invoco una escoba familiar para Sally y Natsumi.

Natsumi miro la escoba en manos de Shido con incredulidad -¿Cómo?

El chico no respondió, enfoco reiryoku en la escoba y la apunto hacia Natsumi, liberando su poder. En un destello contemplo su obra y sonrió –Así mejor.

Natsumi ahora era, en pocas palabras, una encantadora jovencita, la misma que él podía ver en sus recuerdos.

Vestida con un impoluto vestido blanco y violeta y unos zapatos a juego, con el cabello, brillante, peinado en dos coletas laterales y un poco de color en sus mejillas ahora no parecía siquiera una sombra de la niña que había sido.

Sally la miro con el rostro iluminado –Linda…

Natsumi la miro ofendida, pero se le paso cuando Shido le paso Haniel –Te he cambiado la apariencia, como se te ocurra cambiar _algo_, por pequeño que sea, te dejo sola contra él.

Natsumi se detuvo en seco, ya sea por mirarse en el espejo de Haniel o porque pensaba hacer exactamente eso -¿Tu… por qué?

El chico rio -¿Quién sabe? Si había algún motivo ya lo olvide.

-T…. tu…- Natsumi lo miro incrédula, desde que tenía recuerdo los habitantes de Ciudad de Halloween solo la habían tomado en cuenta mientras se mantenía en su forma de bruja, pero él y los demás, no habían mostrado ningún interés en ella, más allá de lo que les había molestado, hasta que se revelo su forma real -¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Quién demonios eres?

Shido sonrió de medio lado mirando al sincorazón, con el grito de Natsumi se había percatado de su presencia –Sinceramente, no lo recuerdo bien- y eso era verdad, a estas alturas había comenzado a olvidar muchas cosas, casi toda su infancia era un borrón para él, sus primeros años de escuela eran difusos, y sus encuentros con las espíritus, la vida con ellas… todo se estaba desvaneciendo al tiempo que nuevos recuerdos emergían. Lo único que perduraba de esos recuerdos eran los sentimientos que nacían en ellos, el profundo amor que sentía por ellas seguía allí.

Shido sabía que ese sentimiento era lo único que jamás desaparecería.

-A estas alturas hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo.

-¡¿Haaa?!- Natsumi reacciono exageradamente a esa respuesta -¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?-

Incluso los recuerdos que tenia de Tohka o Kotori, las espíritus con quienes más tiempo había pasado, se estaban diluyendo. Al principio ni siquiera se percataba, pero ahora era claro como el día. No debería haber tardado tanto en percatarse, pero con los nuevos recuerdos plagando su mente no le dio importancia.

Ahora se arrepentía –Es una larga historia- Sandalphon apareció en su mano y Shido la uso para apuntar al sincorazón que se precipitaba hacia delante.

El sincorazón por sí mismo no era demasiado poderoso, sus ataques eran fuertes pero no en exceso, lo problemático era que de vez en cuando invocaba gárgolas para que lo ayudaran en la pelea con Shido. Este contaba con naipes de Natsumi cada dos por tres, por lo que le era fácil acumular varios y usarlos para conseguir diversos efectos, ¡si hasta podía convertir los proyectiles del sincorazón en zanahorias!

La batalla continuo hasta que el sincorazón experimento un cambio. Su cuerpo cayo como muerto y las cabezas suspendidas en el tubo de ensayo salieron como proyectiles de diferentes colores. El rostro de Shido se ilumino como si fuera navidad y, tras esquivar las cabezas, uso el naipe de Natsumi para invocar temporalmente dos Sandalphon y partirle la cara al sincorazón. Por desgracia eso no duro mucho y tras recibir varios golpes el sincorazón se alzó una vez más.

-¿No había caído?- una de las Sandalphon se desvaneció mientras el sincorazón se levantaba. Shido se echó a un lado y maldijo mientras se centraba en las gárgolas sin perder de vista al grandullón.

Tenía que haber alguna manera de derrotarlo, pero parecía invulnerable salvo cuando las cabe—

-¡Eso es!- Shido sonrió cuando se dio cuenta. El sincorazón era invulnerable por causa de las cabezas, estas debían tener alguna magia o efecto en él que lo volvía invencible. Un efecto que desaparecía cuando estas se liberaban.

Si solo se mantuvieran mucho fuera del cuerpo y no hubiera gárgolas volando por ahí -¡Esto será complicado!- No mucho gracias a la ayuda de Natsumi, pero aun así laborioso.

Cuando el último golpe impacto en él el sincorazón se desvaneció. Él estaba sudando y Natsumi se apoyaba en la fuente de la plaza con una mano en el pecho.

-Creía que no lo contábamos.

Shido fue a hablar, pero lo pensó mal –No seas tan negativa.

Natsumi le miro mal y Shido rio un poco, al menos no trataba de cambiar a su forma adulta.

-¡Aquí estabas!

Shido parpadeo, esa voz… -¿Donald? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- ¿Cómo demonios salían del laboratorio? Si para entrar había que pasar por la plaza y durante la batalla no había habido ni rastro de ellos

-Eso deberíamos decirte nosotros- replico Donald –Ni apareciste para pelear con Oogie.

Shido abrió los ojos, ¡Oogie, la poción! Con la batalla con ese sincorazón había olvidado por completo el problema anterior. Sora debió ver su incomodidad por que hablo para calmarlo –No te preocupes demasiado, no ha sido tan difícil.

-En eso tienen razón- dijo Goofy sonriendo –Oogie se volvió loco cuando se rompió la poción.

-¿La poción se rompió?- pregunto Shido incrédulo -¿Cómo paso eso?

Noctis se removió –Buenoooooo, era mejor eso a que Oogie la bebiera.

Shido estaba de acuerdo, aun así… -¿No podías mantenerla entera?

-No es mi culpa que el tío fuera patoso- se defendió Noctis –Cuando le ataque para evitar que se la bebiera se le cayó y se rompió.

Natsumi agrando los ojos al oírlo -¿Se rompió? ¿Y qué haréis ahora?

Para su desgracia cuando la atención de los cinco se fijó en ella se escondió detrás de Shido asustada.

-¿Natsumi?- pregunto Sora inseguro -¡Estas demasiado cambiada!

-¿Fea verdad? Lo sab—

Noctis la cayo -¿Qué dices? Está muy guapa- era verdad, aunque en su forma adulta tenía un gran atractivo en su apariencia original tenía un aire de inocencia que la alejaba mucho de su personaje anterior y le daba una apariencia única.

-Sep- Shido asintió conforme –Es su forma real. Lo que dijo que vimos.

-¡Pero si no la vimos! ¡Ni sabíamos que era una niña!- reclamo Donald, pero al mirarla bien se calló forzosamente, se sentía mal por gritárla.

-Deberías ir a hablar con Jack y Sally- le recomendó Harry –Estaban preocupados por ti.

Natsumi iba a decir algo pero Shido al dio una suave colleja -¿Qué te he dicho de tu forma real?-

-Lo siento- dijo Natsumi en un susurro. Goofy se acercó para ofrecerla una escoba, la misma que le quitaron a Oogie.

-Esto te pertenece- Natsumi la cogió con manos temblorosas, era idéntica a la que aun sostenía y que Shido le dio, pero no se dio cuenta. Estaba sorprendida por que todos la miraban, sin ignorarla, con sonrisas amistosas y ninguna muestra de mala voluntad, a pesar de sus jugarretas.

Solo había una cosa por hacer. Bajo la cabeza y… -Lo siento, lamento haberos molestado tanto-

-Meh- Sora le quito importancia con la mano –Podría haber sido mucho peor, no te molestes tanto.

Sí, Shido tenía el presentimiento de que Natsumi podría haberles molestado MUCHISIMO más. Pero por mientras sus travesuras, si bien les habían incordiado hasta el cansancio, no habían sido fatales, y ahora estaba todo resuelto no había una razón para guardar resentimiento –No te preocupes, todo olvidado.

La pequeña no parecía querer dejarlo pasar, pero Harry la despeino –No te preocupes, agua pasada.

Natsumi no lo dejaría estar, pero al menos con ellos trataba de poner una expresión normal. Tardaría, pero Shido esperaba que ella pudiera regresar a la normalidad… aunque la normalidad que recordaba no fuera tan diferente de esa normalidad.

Era un momento de paz, pero esa paz no podía durar mucho. Ellos aun debían continuar explorando el Castillo del olvido, algo que Goofy les hizo notar incómodamente –Chicos, es… es hora de seguir.

Noctis le miro mal, pero al ver su cara lo comprendió, Goofy realmente no quería marcharse, no todavía, pero cuanto más lo alargaran peor sería –Supongo que tienes razón Goofy, hay que seguir andando.

-¿De verdad os tenéis que ir?

Sora aparto la mirada, Natsumi podía ser peligrosa cuando quería, pero cuando no también lo era –Aún nos queda camino.

-¿A dónde vais?- les pregunto Natsumi con curiosidad.

Shido la miro extrañado -¿No lo sabes?

-¿Cómo iba a saberlo?- Natsumi le miro confundida –No leo mentes…

Shido parpadeo, no sabía por qué pero estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo –Supongo que no importa.

-Ehem…- Harry carraspeo lo más suavemente que pudo –No podemos saber que nos espera cuando lleguemos.

Shido asintió de acuerdo. Cuando regresaran podrían hallar un tranquilo pasillo o un enemigo preparado para luchar. Alargar la despedida no era una opción válida.

-Cierto, debemos marcharnos- Shido se estiro antes de girarse hacia Natsumi –Esto es una despedida.

La joven le miro con una sonrisa triste -¿Volveréis por aquí?

Shido se sintió mal, así no era como funcionaban las cosas para ellos. Llegaban a un piso, usaban un naipe para crear un mundo y lo exploraban, encontrando un problema, un evento si quería llamarlo así, después lo despejaban y seguían adelante. Con cada piso renunciaban a recuerdos, y ganaban nuevos, mientras ascendían en el Castillo del Olvido, aún sin un motivo real, o justificación.

Que Sora recordara a su amiga o que él recordara a Mio no le parecía suficiente, debía haber algo más, _tenía_ que haberlo. No podían estar perdiendo recuerdos solo porque sí.

Considerándolo todo solo había una cosa que podía decir –No lo dudes.

Shido y los demás atravesaron la puerta, pocas veces se habían sentido tan mal por abandonar un piso.

El pensamiento de Harry no iba mal encaminado, cuando abandonaron Ciudad de Halloween y regresaron al pasillo del Castillo del Olvido se encontraron con una mujer joven de cabello rubio ataviada en el mismo abrigo negro que Axel.

Donald fue el primero en abalanzarse sobre ella -¡Seguro que tu estas con Axel!

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Su traje? ¿Su sonrisa siniestra? ¿Su pinta de mala?- pregunto Harry con ironía.

La mujer rio -¡Mira que listos! Me llamo Larxene. ¿Estáis disfrutando del castillo?

-La única pega es que vosotros estáis aquí- respondió Noctis en tono desafiante.

Aunque Sora sabía que no podía bajar la guardia su próxima pregunta le pillo completamente por sorpresa.

-¿Entonces os divertís dejando atrás recuerdos inútiles y despertando los recuerdos de lo más profundo de vuestro corazón?

Donald gruño -¡Eso es cosa vuestra!

Larxene sonrió sin afirmar ni negar nada –Sin embargo, creo que sigues olvidando lo más importante de todo. Cuando esa pobre chica sepa que has olvidado su nombre se le partirá el corazón.

-¿Pobre chica?- Sora jugo con las palabras, sin importar como lo mirara estaba más que implícito que Larxene sabía de su amiga, aquella a la que tantas dificultades tenia para recordar. Solo había una explicación para ello –Es que… ¿está aquí?

Larxene sonrió –Veras, los malos la tienen presa en algún lugar del castillo donde aguarda a su héroe. Aunque es una lástima que él ni se acuerde de ella.

-¿Los malos?- la vara que Merlín le regalo apareció en manos de Harry -¿Hablas de Axel y de ti?

Larxene no respondió –Los héroes rescatan a las princesas, por desgracia…

La rubia sonrió siniestramente antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo y cruzar la habitación en pocos segundos, apareciendo ante Sora. Este pudo bloquear algunos ataques hasta que una patada bien colocada le mando a volar.

Con él cayo la llave espada, y un extraño amuleto amarillo-

-… Yo soy una de esos malos, o sea, que tendrás que vértelas conmigo- concluyo la rubia del abrigo negro un segundo antes de que Shido y Noctis aparecieron a su alrededor, Sandalphon y ExMachina en mano.

Las chispas volaron en el aire cuando Larxene bloqueo sendos ataques y tomo distancia de un salto, solo para encontrar varios proyectiles de hielo de Donald y Harry al caer al suelo.

-¡Sora!- Goofy corrió al lado del castaño, pero noto que este solo miraba ensimismado el amuleto con forma de estrella.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Es mío?- el brazo de Sora estaba estirado hacia el amuleto, pero congelado a mitad de camino. La confusión adornaba su rostro sudoroso.

-Lamentable. ¿Todo este tiempo llevándolo encima y ahora se te olvida?- el tono inocente de Larxene no engaño a nadie, era evidente que ella quería que Sora viera el amuleto –No. No puede ser. Debes albergar ese recuerdo en algún profundo lugar de tu corazón. Vamos, Sora. Piensa. ¿Qué puede ser? ¿Quién te lo dio?

-Na… ¿Na… mi?- una avalancha de recuerdos llegaron con la primera silaba del nombre, recuerdo en los que nunca antes había pensado, recuerdos que no recordaba tener. Recuerdos que deberían haber permanecido sumergidos en el océano de su memoria, pero que ahora emergían a la superficie, todos atados por una cadena que iniciaba con el nombre de su amiga.

-Sora… Sora… ¡Ya casi lo tienes! ¡Libera el recuerdo de—

-¡Cállate!- Shido la ataco con rabia, esa maldita le había hecho algo al castaño, no era normal que Sora estuviera tan absorto en mitad del combate. No era normal que los recuerdos aparecieran así, de esa forma.

No podía ser natural.

-Vaya, vaya… alguien es muy maleducado- Larxene rio esquivando los múltiples ataques de Shido antes de patear su espada y alejarlo de ella.

-Namine- susurro finalmente Sora, Larxene pareció iluminarse cuando lo escucho pronunciar el nombre.

-Bueno, ya era hora. Eso es. Namine. Ella fue la que te dio ese amuleto tan cursi- Larxene se acercó hacia el amuleto y lo recogió del suelo –Aunque ni siquiera te acordabas. No me extraña, habías olvidado hasta su nombre. ¡Y luego hablas de los sincorazón! ¡Eres de lo que no hay! ¡Merecerías que aplastara este pedazo de chatarra!

Larxene levanto el amuleto dispuesta a aplastarlo, pero Sora se adelantó y la ataco con la llave espada. El amuleto voló por el aire y Sora lo atrapo con rapidez –Me lo dio Namine. ¡Para mi tiene mucho valor!- dijo Sora con seriedad.

Larxene gruño acariciando su muñeca, eso le había dolido -¿mucho valor?- su voz impregnada de rabia no era lo único peligroso. Con chispazo de electricidad grandes corrientes amarillas comenzaron a arremolinarse sobre sus manos -¡Hace diez segundos no sabías ni lo que era!

El potente ataque eléctrico estallo liberando una ingente cantidad de electricidad al entorno, electricidad que viajo formando arcos y cayendo por toda la sala de forma aleatoria. Sora y Shido esquivaron como pudieron y se prepararon para pelear con Larxene… pero ella ya no estaba.

Larxene era rápida, demasiado rápida, y su manejo con el rayo debía ser mayor que el de Harry. Podía golpear con el poder dele elemento y era devastadora en las distancias cortas. Sin los naipes cero y los de recuperación Sora se temía que habrían muerto varias veces antes de poder comenzar a ver como la rubia bajaba el ritmo.

Aunque incluso tras aminorar el ritmo Larxene seguía siendo letal, sus ataques más fuertes podían quitarles el aliento, y casi la conciencia, solo conectando. Su ataque más fuerte, "megavatios" era el más peligroso de todos, pero por contrapartida podía ser desviado con ayuda de un naiupe cero actuando en el momento exacto. Peligroso, pero no imposible.

Con eso y habilidades como "Goofy empellón" "Salva Harry" y "Royal Noctis" pudieron seguir luchando hasta que su enemiga perdió el fuelle, momento en que Sora se lanzo con la llave espada y trato de atacarla tras desviar sus cuchillos, pero fue inútil, Larxene lo esquivo.

A Shido, quien cargo con Sandalphon recubierta del hielo de Zadkiel, no pudo esquivarlo, y sus cuchillos no estaban ni remotamente cerca para protegerla. Como si desde el principio ese hubiera sido el plan la gran espada, el ángel de Tohka, impacto de lleno con ella, la rubia salió disparada escupiendo saliva antes de chocar con el muro y caer al suelo.

Donald y Noctis gritaron victoriosos cuando la rubia cayo, y Sora suspiro tranquilo, si ellos estaban aquí significaba que la batalla había terminado.

Larxene también debía saberlo, dado que se tomó su tiempo para levantarse –No está mal, mejor de lo que pensaba. Supongo que si podéis contar como héroes, aun que uno no tenga corazón.

Harry la miro –Nadie te ha preguntado.

Larxene no le miro -¿La verdad duele no?- Sora se vio reflejado en los ojos de LArxene, no era la imagen de sí mismo que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Un rostro deformado por ira, Sora ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba gruñendo hasta que la sala cayó en silencio –Madura un poco. Si vas a portarte como un bebe…

Los naipes azules volaron por el aire, pero Donald los atrapo en un salto antes de que Sora pudiera hacerlo.

-Ahí tenéis, entreteneros con eso. Son más naipes creados con tus recuerdos Sora. Anda, da las gracias como un buen chico-

Larxene sonrió viendo a Noctis y a Harry a ambos lados, ambos preparados para atacarla con sus armas, el portal oscuro se creó bajo ella y Sora corrió -¡Espera Larxene!

-Chao.

-¡Suéltame Shido!

El peliazul ignoro a Sora y sostuvo su agarre sobre él hasta que el portal oscuro se desvaneció. Entonces le soltó y Sora corrió -¿Dónde estás? ¡No te escondas de mí! Da la cara.

Noctis, Harry, Donald y Goofy miraron con impotencia como Sora gritaba en mitad del pasillo, llamando a Larxene a enfrentarlo una vez más.

Shido dio una zancada y se paró ante él.

-¡Serénate!- le espeto –Larxene se ha ido, y no va a volver por que grites.

Eso no le calmo -¡¿Por qué me has dete—

PLAF

-¡!- Noctis detuvo a Harry antes de que pudiera decir nada.

-¿Te calmas ahora?- Shido movió la mano con la que acababa de darle a Sora para quitarse el mal gusto, pero no funciono –No estás en tus cávales, necesitas tranquilizarte.

Sora solo se quedó allí sorprendido antes de soltar un grito de rabia y frustración y dejarse caer al suelo -¡Mierda!

-Haaaaa- Shido se dio la vuelta suspirando y avanzo hacia el siguiente piso, con una mirada le pidió a Noctis que se quedaran con Sora, él necesitaba estar solo. Comenzó a subir los escalones antes de detenerse –No deberías dejar que jueguen contigo- Shido se marchó al siguiente piso lentamente, pero sin mirar atrás.

Sora no le vio irse, pero por sus pisadas se imaginó que lo haya hecho. Los demás seguían inmóviles, sin saber bien que decir, ni siquiera se movieron cuando Shido desapareció escaleras arriba. Ellos también querían calmar a Sora, pero no imaginaban que Shido le abofetearía para hacerlo. Efectivo, pero tal vez excesivo.

-¿Amigo?

-¿Estas bien?

El chico no respondió –No lo soporto… ¿Por qué ha tenido que ser alguien así quien me ayude a recordar… a Namine?- ira por haberla olvidado, rabia por que fuera Larxene quien finalmente le hizo recordarla, frustración por la falta de respuestas, preocupación por ella, y ahora Shido… desde el comienzo había querido recordar a Namine, pero ahora…

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo, completamente reescrito aunque algunas escenas se mantienen igual, y un poco ampliado, unas 1000 o 2000 palabras más.

El siguiente será la parte de Riku, y en ese avis que he hecho _muchos_ cambios respecto al original, y al canon.


End file.
